


Lá vamos nós (de novo)

by FuturisticLoverGhost



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Crow as BFF, Double Penetration, Eliksni Harem, Eliksni Mating Rituals, FTM Hunter Guardian, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, Hypersexuality, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Multi, One Night Stands, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Ritual Public Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, ghost POV, satyriasis
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 39,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27658754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuturisticLoverGhost/pseuds/FuturisticLoverGhost
Summary: A vida de um Guardião que sofre de hipersexualidade narrada por seu Fantasma. Relacionamentos fracassados, amizades inesperadas e novas alianças podem ser forjadas das maneiras mais imprevisíveis; para começar as vezes basta uma proposta indecente.
Relationships: Guardian/Original Fallen | Eliksni Character(s), Male Guardian/Male Guardian (Destiny), Male Guardian/Uldren Sov
Comments: 26
Kudos: 11





	1. Doença

O meu nome é Quinn... E eu sou um Fantasma.

As pessoas estão acostumadas a histórias dramáticas contadas por Fantasmas. Histórias de Guardiões incríveis capazes de feitos valorosos que derrotam inimigos imensuravelmente poderosos sozinhos... Ou que trabalham em uma equipe para obter Honra e Glória além de tudo que se pode imaginar.

As vezes são só resquícios de histórias tristes do passado. Histórias sobre Guardiões que morreram permanentemente, presos em algum vácuo onde a luz do Viajante não consegue penetrar, impossíveis de recuperar ou reviver... Histórias de Fantasmas que se sacrificaram para que seus Guardiões pudessem viver só mais um pouco. Histórias de Fantasmas que escolhem as pessoas erradas.

A minha história é diferente. O meu Guardião é diferente. Ele não é exatamente um herói... Pelo menos não do jeito que as pessoas estão acostumadas. As pessoas não costumam gostar muito dele; de alguma forma ele é incrivelmente popular com algumas pessoas e totalmente ignorado por outras. As vezes chega aos dois extremos com a mesma pessoa, dependendo do horário e do lugar.

Uma das coisas que todo mundo sabe sobre Portadores da Luz é que eles são imunes a qualquer tipo de doença. Da mais comum das gripes até doenças como tétano, eles não conseguem contrair nada desse tipo, nem se tentarem. A resiliência é uma das dádivas da Luz e garante que nossos escolhidos não morram por motivos bobos. Mas ainda assim... Eu tenho um Guardião doente. E não tem nada que eu possa fazer para ajudá-lo. Não é uma doença que eu posso curar porque ela se manifesta psicológicamente.

Como não há consenso sobre a causa e natureza da hipersexualidade primária, vários nomes têm sido usados para referir-se a ela: masturbação compulsiva, comportamento sexual compulsivo, apetite sexual excessivo, desejo sexual hiperativo, vício em cibersexo, erotomania, desejo sexual excessivo, hipersexualidade, hiperfilia, transtorno hipersexual, dependência sexual, compulsividade sexual, impulsividade sexual, comportamento sexual descontrolado e transtorno relacionado à parafilia.

Isso é a vida do meu Guardião, você está sendo avisado com antecedência. Prosseguir é por sua conta e risco. 

**xXxXx**

Passo a flutuar suavemente perto do Monroe, enquanto ele bebe a terceira dose da noite. Não vai ficar bêbado, não consegue, mas isso parece nunca o impedir de tentar. Ele precisa de alguma coisa para nublar o que sente, afogar de forma bem literal tudo que estava na cabeça e no coração dele. Eu queria poder ajudar com isso, mas nunca consegui. Então eu me limito a observar e esperar, eu sei o que vai acontecer. O que sempre acontece quando ele decide vir a esse lugar. Hoje em dia isso não costuma demorar, a reputação do meu Guardião o precede.

Ele vai escolher algum Guardião – preferencialmente do sexo masculino, mas se estiver desesperado pode ser uma fêmea – e vai levá-lo para casa. Talvez para o banheiro do bar, depende do quão desesperado ele está dessa vez, eu nunca consigo prever, porque humanos tem sentimentos e sensações que não fazem sentido para nós Fantasmas devido a falta de um corpo. Então tudo que me resta é observar o desastre acontecer... De novo. Isso acontece com tanta frequência que fico entediado rapidamente.

Dois Guardiões se aproximam dele poucos minutos depois, um deles certamente é um Titã, a julgar pelo tamanho dos músculos... O outro eu não tenho certeza. Se tiver de escolher ele com certeza vai escolher o Titã, sempre preferiu homens maiores do que ele, não que isso seja muito difícil quando ele tem a aparência de alguém no final da adolescência. Não estou certo de que idade ele tinha quando morreu... Mas pelos comentários que as pessoas fazem parece que se tiver 18 anos é muito. Monroe costuma dizer que ele é uma versão muito mais "estilosa" da Cláudia de Entrevista com o Vampiro. Eu não tenho a menor ideia do que ele quer dizer com isso.

— Boa noite rapazes. Procurando companhia?

Ele é só sorrisos. Meu Guardião tem uma simpatia única, ainda que as vezes um pouco estranha devido aos traços quase infantis que ele tem. Isso fica pior em noites como essa, em que ele usa uma camiseta branca colada ao corpo com as palavras “Daddy’s little girl” e uma bermuda tão pequena que dependendo de como se move dá para ver mais das nádegas dele do que seria apropriado. Se é que existe alguma forma apropriada para isso.

— Na verdade estávamos aqui imaginando se o que dizem é verdade...

— Depende do que dizem, senhor Titã.

O Titã sorri, mas diferente do sorriso meigo do meu Guardião o dele é predatório e me incomoda. Me lembra de quantas vezes eu tive de revivê-lo depois de sorrisos como esse... E não era vindo de inimigos da humanidade, mas de outros Guardiões. Temo pelo meu Guardião, mas sei que não posso interferir. Se eu tentar interferir vou tornar as coisas mais difíceis.

Com um gesto o Titã garante que uma nova bebida seja colocada na frente do Monroe. Queria poder apenas pedir para ele parar e voltar para casa. Descansar por uma noite, dormir por uma noite inteira antes que caia de exaustão... Mas eu sei que não adiantaria. Então eu apenas o observo beber metade do copo de um gole só sem nem ver o que é enquanto espera a resposta do Titã.

— Dizem que na semana passada você teve a companhia de três Caçadores. Acha que aguenta dois Titãs?

— Os rapazes estão discutindo quem tem o pau maior, hum?

Mesmo o comentário dele sendo sarcástico o interesse dele é bastante óbvio. Lá se vai a outra metade da bebida em um gole só antes que ele levante e fique cara a cara com o Titã... Ou a versão disso dele, já que mesmo com salto alto ele ainda tem que olhar um pouco para cima pra conseguir encará-lo olho no olho. Porque foi mesmo que eu escolhi um Guardião pequenino...?

— Vamos?

O Titã parece um pouco atordoado, e eu entendo o motivo. Provavelmente ele pensava que seria recusado, que Monroe estivesse de alguma forma ofendido com toda aquela conversa, quando é o oposto. Ele está excitado e provavelmente mal consegue se conter... Mesmo assim ele consegue se segurar o suficiente para levar aqueles dois para casa.

Ele tem um apartamento pequeno não muito longe do bar e vamos direto para lá. O isolamento acústico é bom e com isso ele tem mais liberdade, especialmente se precisar gritar. O lado ruim é... Ninguém pode salvá-lo se alguma coisa sair do controle. Isso sempre me deixa preocupado.

Horas se passam antes que os dois Titãs deixem o apartamento, parecendo cansados e satisfeitos. Eu tenho de conferir os sinais vitais de Monroe para ter certeza de que ainda está vivo... Já que em algum momento ele apenas perdeu a consciência. Exatamente como ele queria.

Flutuo para perto dele, puxando os lençóis na tentativa de cobri-lo um pouco, antes de apagar todas as luzes e pousar no travesseiro ao lado. Continuo a monitorar os sinais vitais dele até a manhã seguinte, quando ele praticamente se arrasta para fora da cama e direto para o banho. A roupa de cama precisa ser lavada, tem algumas marcas roxas espalhadas pelo corpo dele.

Marcadas deixadas por lábios famintos, por mãos fortes que seguraram com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário... Ele é tão branco que as marcas roxas parecem dolorosas, mesmo sabendo que não são sinais de violência. Ele não está machucado, ele é muito mais forte que isso... Mas ainda é incômodo de olhar.

Quando ele se veste dessa vez é com a armadura completa, ele parece incomodado ao andar, provavelmente um pouco dolorido, e está distraído. Isso sempre me preocupa.

— Você está bem Monroe?

— Estou sim. Só um pouco... Lerdo.

“Lerdo” é uma definição que ele usa muito quando passa dos limites. Lerdo costuma significar uma combinação de sintomas que o deixam distraído e com menor tempo de reação. Na maioria das vezes ele só precisa comer alguma coisa e se movimentar para que um pouco disso passe, por isso logo estamos saindo de casa. Ele compra um donut de chocolate branco e um café e segue para ver se no quadro de avisos da Torre tem algum contrato novo que possa garantir algumas peças úteis ou mais lúmen... Não temos muito no momento.

— Que tal esse aqui? “Eliminação de Vex em Nesso”. Faz tempo desde que vimos a Failsafe.

Meus circuitos chiam. Aquela IA bugada não é exatamente uma companhia que eu aprecie, principalmente quando não somos o Capitão dela, então ela não é exatamente gentil quando as pessoas não tem a permissão daquele Guardião em especial para fazer as coisas. Mas suponho que seja um trabalho tão bom quanto qualquer outro e que podemos conseguir a permissão do Capitão, já que somos... Íntimos daquele Guardião.

— Monroe! Você está ocupado?

Nós dois nos viramos para encarar Ikora quando ela se aproxima de nós. Normalmente não temos de responder a ela diretamente, é raro que Caçadores trabalhem sob ordens dela... Na verdade não tenho certeza se alguém realmente trabalha para ela, já que mesmo os Arcanos parecem raramente estar ao redor dela. Mas Arcanos são esquisitos. Todos eles, com aquele jeito enigmático, o jeito que ficam flutuando por ai e como muitas vezes não os vemos piscar. Nunca. Conversar com Asher Mir e nunca vê-lo piscar era apavorante.

— Pra você? Nunca. Manda bala.

Ela parece conter um riso diante dele, sempre tão controlada, superior. Arcanos! Meu Guardião costuma fazer todo mundo rir, ele tem uma energia semelhante ao que as pessoas viam em Cayde-6. E foge de responsabilidades do mesmo jeito que ele, só é mais discreto ao fazê-lo.

— Nossos aliados da Casa da Luz já chegaram, preciso de ajuda para levar alguns suprimentos até eles. Pode nos ajudar?

— E eu sei dizer não para tanta beleza? É só dizer onde estão as caixas.

Suponho que por hoje estamos trocando os contratos e o lúmen por um pouco de trabalho braçal... Não vejo nenhum problema nisso, pode até ser bom para ele ficar exausto de tanto carregar coisas. Assim seguimos até o local onde estão as caixas, claramente não somos os únicos que Ikora pegou para esse tipo de trabalho. Fico feliz de ver meu Guardião interagindo com os outros de forma mais saudável, mesmo que ele sempre tente flertar com eles... A luz do dia isso sempre parece mais uma brincadeira.

O tempo vai passando nesse vai e vem de caixas pesadas e fardos contendo coisas como cobertores. A maioria dos Eliksni da Casa da Luz não tem absolutamente nada... Consigo entender porque estamos ajudando a fornecer o básico, os primeiros dias não vão ser confortáveis para eles, mas parece que vamos fazer o que for possível para ajudar.

Levar as caixas até o local onde os Eliksni estão é uma tarefa um pouco estranha do mesmo jeito. Eles nos olham como se não entendessem o que fazemos aqui, alguma desconfiança... E medo. A maioria dos que estão aqui não são guerreiros, eles não têm como objetivo matar ou destruir ninguém, eles só querem abrigo. A chance de uma vida nova. É compreensível que achem Guardiões assustadores, por isso não se aproximam.

Monroe deve estar com pressa de terminar, já faz um tempo que estamos fazendo isso, ele já está distraído, com certeza voltando a sentir aquela urgência típica... E é por isso que ele não olha direito para onde está indo e esbarra acidentalmente em um dos Eliksni. Uma criatura quase três vezes o tamanho do meu pequeno Guardião, a armadura pesada claramente é de um Capitão.

E ele não parece exatamente contente com a situação... Embora seja sempre difícil dizer quando algum deles parece contente com esses olhos brilhantes e a maior parte do rosto escondida no elmo e no respirador. Não sei ler a linguagem corporal deles para identificar felicidade, em parte porque tudo o que vimos até agora foi agressividade e raiva.

— Nossa... Você é tão alto!

As vezes Monroe me mata de vergonha, tenho que admitir. Eu não tenho mãos ou rosto para fazer o que os humanos chamam de facepalm diante do ridículo dessa cena, mas posso ver o Capitão revirando os olhos enquanto um par de braços dele segura uma das caixas que meu Guardião está carregando, levando-as para longe prontamente como se não pesasse nada.

— Obrigado pela ajuda. Alias... Você me entende? Quer dizer... Eu posso só estar tagarelando no seu ouvido sem fazer o menor sentido e isso não seria nada produtivo para nenhum de nós.

E lá vamos nós... Quando ele começa a falar as vezes é bem difícil fazê-lo parar e isso normalmente não significa uma coisa boa para ele. Eu espero que seja só nervosismo, algum tipo estranho de timidez ou constrangimento aue eu não conheço e nem entendo. Se for outra coisa... Não quero pensar no que acontece se for outra coisa.

— Eu entendo. — Ele produz aquele som estranho típico da espécie, as palavras são arrastadas, como se fosse difícil para ele falar no idioma usado pela humanidade. É difícil de entender, mas ainda dá. — Sou maior do que os outros.

Tem mais Capitães aqui, basta um olhar ao redor para perceber isso, mas ele realmente parece ser maior do que eles... Eu não tenho certeza se seria legal encontrar com ele em um campo de batalha.

— Nossa, que legal! Acho que nunca tinha encontrado um de vocês que fosse tão grande. Qual é o seu nome?

Esse é oficialmente o elogio mais desajeitado que ele já usou com alguém e eu não tenho certeza de que tipo de reação ele realmente consegue com ele. Não tenho nem certeza que aquilo foi interpretado como um elogio ao invés do comentário mais óbvio e idiota do mundo.

— Não é... Da sua educação falar primeiro?

Monroe inclina a cabeça para o lado, de um jeito que eu sempre acho que faz ele parecer um bichinho fofo que não entende algo, e quase posso ver como as engrenagens na cabeça dele estão girando para tentar entender exatamente o que foi dito, entre a formulação diferente da frase e o “sotaque” pesado.

— Tem razão, me desculpe. O meu nome é Monroe. Qual é o seu?

— Capitão Skolriks.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo!

Ele ficou na ponta dos pés por um momento, já que sem as botas mais casuais ele está mais baixo, e se curvou como forma de cumprimento, já que Eliksni não costumam apertar as mãos, isso é coisa de humano. Não é um bom sinal, ele está sorrindo demais para o meu gosto. E eu conheço muito bem esse sorriso.

Lá vamos nós de novo...


	2. Frio

Meu Guardião parece muito feliz conversando com esse Capitão. É uma conversa estranha porque o Capitão tem dificuldade de se comunicar e Monroe de entender, então eles acabam mais gesticulando que falando... Exceto quando meu Guardião fica animado e começa a tagarelar. Acho que em algumas partes o Eliksni nem está realmente mais escutando, convencido de que isso é apenas barulho ao invés de palavras realmente. Não posso culpá-lo, acho que até alguns dos Guardiões pensam desse jeito.

— Então... Você gostaria de sair para beber alguma coisa?

Acho que nunca vi um Eliksni parecendo tão confuso quanto esse Capitão parece agora. Ele está com a cabeça inclinada para a direita, e mesmo sendo difícil ver qualquer coisa além dos olhos dele devido ao uso do elmo e do respirador, ainda tem qualquer coisa nas marcas ao redor dos olhos dele que me parece indicar confusão.

Essa é uma aliança nova... Essa confiança que os Eliksni têm em nós é nova, recente demais para que uma coisa como essa pareça simples ou fácil. É necessário tempo antes que eles considerem que esse tipo de aproximação não é uma armadilha, o problema é que provavelmente é exatamente isso. O meu Guardião é uma armadilha ambulante. Uma armadilha que pode deixá-los muito confusos e causar tantos problemas para a nossa aliança... 

Por favor recuse. Por favor recuse o meu Guardião antes que seja tarde demais.

Eu queria poder dizer isso em voz alta, mas eu sei que isso destruiria o coração do Monroe. O mundo já tem uma opinião tão ruim dele, a ponto de fazê-lo sentir-se sozinho o tempo todo, eu não quero ser o responsável por piorar isso, não quero que ele pense que o próprio Fantasma o odeia. Isso me deixa sem muitas opções para tentar parar esse tipo de situação, é difícil ser discreto.

— Ocupado.

Abençoada seja a luz do Viajante. Se ele dissesse que sim eu não tenho a menor ideia do que aconteceria depois e temo por nossa aliança. Eu gosto do meu Guardião, de verdade, mas isso não significa que eu ignore os defeitos dele ou os problemas que ele consegue causar. Então eu sei que limites são necessários e que ele ser recusado é uma das melhores coisas que pode acontecer.

— Tudo bem...

Ele parece triste por um momento, ao ponto de fazer um bico que o faz parecer mais jovem do que realmente era quando o escolhi, mas ele logo volta a sorrir. A vantagem de ter um humor tão variável é que dificilmente ele se permite ficar triste. Ou talvez seja mais correto dizer que ele apenas não se permite demonstrar? Eu tenho a impressão que ele é muito triste sim. Eu sei que ele chora em algumas noites quando termina. Quando os parceiros vão embora e ele pensa que está completamente sozinho.

— Vou deixa-lo com seus afazeres, com certeza você tem muito o que fazer. Se precisar de algo não hesite em pedir.

Ele se curva como forma de despedida. O sistema dos Eliksni é muito baseado em hierarquia atualmente, tudo neles é ditado pela posição que ocupam, e se eles são a Casa da Luz isso nos torna iguais até certo ponto. Meu Guardião já matou mais Capitães do que eu consigo contar, ele exterminou uma quantidade enorme de Eliksni antes dessa aliança se formar. Isso significa que ele não é “igual” a um Capitão, estaria acima da hierarquia.

E mesmo sabendo disso ele escolheu se curvar. Eu acho que entendo o motivo, nessas horas eu sou lembrado de que apesar de todos os problemas o meu Guardião não é burro. Ele sabe de seus feitos valorosos, dos massacres que causou, dos inimigos perigosos que abateu... E escolheu se mostrar como alguém quase indefeso.

É fácil para as pessoas que o conhecem esquecer quem ele é. Quando as pessoas pensam em grandes acontecimentos, como a derrota de Oryx, se lembram do herói que foi mais longe, daquele que deu o golpe final... Mas elas esquecem que ele não estava completamente sozinho. O meu Guardião estava ao lado dele, assim como um Titã chamado Bahadur. O meu Guardião também é um herói da humanidade.

Esperava que depois de ser dispensado pudéssemos voltar ao quadro de avisos para continuar a busca por um contrato ou qualquer outra coisa produtiva que pudesse manter a mente dele ocupada, já que sei que ele detesta quando não consegue o tipo de atenção que gostaria, mas ele pega um caminho diferente.

Quando percebo estamos adentrando a garagem da Torre. O hangar é enorme, mas quase sempre está vazio, exceto por Amanda Holiday e as pessoas que trabalham com ela, sempre ocupados com suas próprias tarefas. Guardiões não costumam ficar zanzando por aqui se não tiverem algum problema com suas naves que precisa ser resolvido urgente, e eu sei exatamente o que Monroe quer nesse lugar isolado.

— Olá Monroe.

Amanda é sempre simpática conosco e Monroe sorri de orelha a orelha ao vê-la, mesmo que ela não seja o alvo dele. Ela nunca é, embora claramente ele goste muito dela. Um gostar diferente. Um gostar inocente que é muito raro vindo dele e me faz achar que é uma benção que ele tinha essa amizade que nunca se transforma em algo mais. Ela conhece a reputação do meu Guardião... Não o julga, mas sabe manter uma distância respeitável para evitar o pior.

— Oi Amanda. Como está indo ai? Muito trabalho?

— Não desde que pararam de me pedir para aprimorar naves alheias sem permissão.

Monroe apenas ri, nem se dando ao trabalho de sentir qualquer culpa por ter ajudado Cayde-6 a convencer a mecânica a “aprimorar” a nave de Eris Morn para que pudéssemos usá-la para chegar até o Encouraçado de Oryx. Nosso esquadrão inteiro quase não sobreviveu a essa experiência e se eu tivesse um corpo físico estaria tremendo de lembrar. Pesadelo nem começa a definir essa recordação.

— A não ser que você diga que consegue colocar asas de borboleta na minha nave acho que vai deeeeemorar pra que eu tenha que te incomodar de novo. Na real ‘to aqui por outro motivo.

— Claro que está.

Ela dá uma risadinha de canto, como se já estivesse acostumada com aquele tipo de coisa, antes de indicar a área mais escura do hangar com a chave inglesa que estava segurando no momento, sem dizer nada. Não precisa, isso é um gesto que entendemos facilmente.

— Valeu!

É suficiente para que Monroe se afaste e a deixe trabalhar em paz, seguindo pelas áreas mais escuras do hangar. Por isso eu me permito ir olhando para cima, do mesmo jeito que ele faz, até encontrar o que estamos procurando. Em uma das vigas de metal que sustenta o teto há uma sombra escura, perfeitamente camuflada, o tipo de coisa que só encontra quem sabe onde procurar. Tantos Guardiões vem e vão e nunca olham para cima.

— Algum dia você vai parar de se esconder aqui? A Amanda já deveria estar cobrando aluguel a essa altura.

Ele sobe em algumas caixas, pula para se agarrar em uma das vigas e vai andando por ela até chegar a aquela sombra escura. Na massa negra um par de olhos verdes finalmente se abre, brilhando na escuridão como é comum aos Despertos, iluminando fracamente um rosto tão pálido que deixaria um cadáver com inveja, cabelos negros curtos e marcas negras no rosto que tentam compensar a ausência de sobrancelhas.

Estar cara a cara com ele costuma ser incômodo para a maioria das pessoas, não é à toa que ele prefere se esconder aqui, encolhido na escuridão como um morcego na caverna ou um gato selvagem em um galho de árvore. Seguro e solitário. Ele é o oposto do meu Guardião em muitos aspectos... E ele é o Herói da Humanidade. O Filhote de Lobo, aquele que derrotou Oryx e toda a sua prole, a pessoa que venceu a Guerra Vermelha, auxiliou Osíris a compreender e aniquilar a Mente Vex que comandava a Floresta Infinita, reativou Rasputin, vingou a morte de Cayde-6 ao matar o príncipe Uldren Sov... E Monroe nem pisca diante dele.

— Deveria começar a procurar um lugar mais confortável. Sério. Eu adoro **levar ferro** , mas isso ai já é demais amigo.

Ele se deita na viga de metal, que é grossa o suficiente para sustentar o corpo dele, mas se Monroe se mover um ou dois centímetros para o lado pode cair. Ficou de barriga para baixo, as pernas flexionadas e movendo suavemente enquanto uma das mãos se estica para segurar a do Arcano.

— As pessoas continuam não te dando uma folga, não é? Deve estar precisando de umas férias de tudo isso.

Ele assente silenciosamente. O Guardião da Humanidade não fala, Monroe já sabe disso e está acostumado a falta de reação na maior parte do tempo, mas o fato dele assentir mostra que o moreno está prestando atenção na gente. De algum lugar de dentro do sobretudo preto aparece a Fantasma dele.

O casco dela foi pintado de branco, o centro parece um olho verde, e duas orelhinhas brancas de gato estão coladas com fita adesiva, assim como os bigodes. Foi Monroe quem fez isso com ela e estou surpreso que ainda esteja desse jeito depois de tanto tempo. É, até certo ponto, uma demonstração de amizade.

— Mas eu não vim para te arrastar para um final de semana de muito sexo em uma praia distante bebendo até cair, por mais tentador que a ideia esteja parecendo agora. Na verdade, eu tenho umas perguntas, senhor Herói. Eu ouvi boatos...

As marcas no rosto dele se erguem, como sobrancelhas arqueadas, deixando a expressão normalmente indiferente alheia repleta de curiosidade. As vezes ele me lembra um gato. Um gato selvagem, mas ainda um gato.

— Dizem pela Orla Emaranhada que um Guardião se tornou o bicho de estimação do Aranha... Alguém muito influente. Também dizem que esse Guardião está se deitando na teia do próprio Aranha...

O Guardião revira os olhos e mantém seu silêncio, como era de se esperar, antes de estender a mão. Um teclado holográfico aparece e os dedos dele correm com destreza pelas teclas antes que a voz feminina da Fantasma dele leia as palavras em voz alta.

▐ _Onde quer chegar, Monroe?_ ▐

— Bem...

Por um instante ele hesita, o rosto corado. Eu diria que é timidez se não o conhecesse bem o suficiente... Mas a verdade é que não tenho a menor ideia do que chamar isso que estou vendo. Embora comece a entender quando vejo que ele para de mover as pernas. É o oposto de timidez e ele deve estar desconfortável.

— É verdade? Está dormindo com ele?

Os olhos verdes se fecham e ele suspira longamente, como se já estivesse cansado e arrependido de ter deixado aquela conversa sequer começar, mas ele assente novamente. Os dois tem uma relação de completa sinceridade um com o outro, mesmo se as vezes pareça que não se entendem por serem completamente opostos.

Mesmo para nós esse Guardião é um completo mistério. Eu nunca o entendi, da mesma forma que não entendo por completo a Fantasma dele, mas para Monroe parece suficiente. Ele se contenta em não perguntar demais e deixar que o homem tenha alguma privacidade, o que é bem difícil quando se é um herói. Por isso as perguntas dele normalmente são pouco relevantes.

— E como é!? Quão grande é um Eliksni?

Agora tudo isso faz sentido. É claro que meu Guardião ia se desviar completamente do caminho dele para questionar a única outra pessoa em toda a Última Cidade que (de acordo com boatos) está dormindo com um Eliksni. Porque se tem qualquer outra pessoa por aqui fazendo isso não temos como saber e nem intimidade para perguntar.

▐ Maior que o seu braço. Mas você aguenta. ▐

É um pouco estranho ter de presenciar esse tipo de conversa, mas não é como se eu pudesse simplesmente sair voando por aí para preservar um pouco da privacidade do meu Guardião... Principalmente quando eu ainda tenho medo que ele perca o equilíbrio e caia daqui. Porque eles tinham que conversar em um lugar perigoso desses?

— Quando você ficou tão guloso?

Um sorriso de canto é a única resposta que meu Guardião recebe. Não é um sorriso bonito, na verdade se vindo de qualquer outra pessoa eu temeria pela vida do meu Guardião, mas sei que ele está seguro aqui. Que essa é uma das poucas pessoas na Torre que nunca o machucou.

— Conheci alguns dos Eliksni da Casa da Luz. Parecem legais... E tem um Capitão...!

Monroe suspira e se move suavemente, um movimento do quadril que eu sei bem o que significa. Está excitado, mais do que seria considerado normal, e mal consegue se conter. Estou acostumado com isso, mas nunca fica menos preocupante.

— Como você conquistou o Aranha? Qual é o segredo para entrar na armadura de um Eliksni?

Thanatos revira os olhos. Não sei se por causa das perguntas e da atitude do meu Guardião ou se é porque não tem como ele responder esse tipo de coisa só com gestos, como ele teria preferido. Ele estende a mão, esperando que Monroe segure a dele antes de puxá-lo. Meu guardião parece leve e pequeno ao ser abraçado pelo Arcano, mesmo que ele não seja particularmente grande também. Menor que os Titãs ao menos.

Uma das mãos dele mantém meu Guardião seguro, protegido, impedindo-o de cair. A outra ele deixa que corra pelo teclado para poder começar a digitar a resposta para que a fantasma dele leia em voz alta.

▐ Foi uma transação comercial. ▐

— Coisa nenhuma. Pode mentir para o resto da Galáxia se você quiser, mas “transação comercial” é o meu pau de saia. Eu te conheço muito bem pra cair nessa.

Provavelmente não tem mais ninguém em toda a Última Cidade que tem a coragem de falar esse tipo de coisa na cara desse Guardião, o que acaba por me fazer rir. Não é intencional, só não consigo evitar, principalmente quando vejo que ele mesmo parece reconsiderar antes de estender a mão para digitar de novo.

▐ Não é mentira. Ele queria saber até que ponto eu estaria disposto a ir para obter o que eu queria dele. Um Fantasma, ainda vivo e funcional, que ele tinha conseguido capturar. ▐

Um Fantasma... Eu não fico surpreso que o Aranha tenha algo assim a venda, e posso imaginar o preço disso. O preço de uma vida. Eu não sei se o Arcano não tinha o dinheiro necessário para adquirir esse artigo de luxo antes que outra pessoa conseguisse compra-lo ou se apenas tinha escolhido essa opção por achar mais conveniente.

— Seu corpo vale um Fantasma então? Preço alto.

Os dois riram... Ou ao menos Monroe riu de forma audível, era difícil ter certeza com o Arcano quando ele não emite som nenhum e tem uma expressão tão mais contida.

— E como foi?

▐ Frio. ▐

A expressão de Monroe é curiosa. Não sei se pela resposta em si ou pelo fato do Arcano não ter ido mais longe na descrição... Não sei exatamente o que ele estava esperando obter aqui, mas não está conseguindo. Ele se move mais uma vez, se acomodando melhor no corpo do Arcano, e só agora entendo o porquê. Parte da calça dele já foi abaixada.

▐ Os Eliksni tem um corpo mais frio que o nosso, principalmente quando estão devidamente alimentados com Éter. Os fluídos deles também costumam ser mais frios do que estamos acostumados... Nossos corpos quentes são bastante atraentes para eles por causa disso. ▐

Eu preferia ouvir o contrário, teria me deixado muito mais tranquilo do que saber que um humano pode ser atraente para um Eliksni, porque agora eu sei que Monroe não vai desistir de tentar tão cedo. Não deixo de perceber quando a mão do Arcano abandona o teclado, os dedos pálidos com unhas pintadas de preto logo desaparecendo na calça do meu Guardião, antes de ouvi-lo gemer.

Não é uma cena nova... E na verdade me tranquiliza muito mais do que se ele tivesse apenas voltado para o bar e procurado alguém, já que sei que de um jeito ou de outro o Arcano vai cuidar bem dele, e sem julgá-lo. Porque ele sabe como o meu Guardião funciona.

Posso perceber perfeitamente o som úmido de quando os dedos dele se movimentam e conheço bem o corpo de Monroe. Como ele move o quadril e pede silenciosamente por mais, pelo alívio que o corpo dele precisa, como morde os lábios para tentar não gemer alto e atrair a atenção de Amanda ou dos trabalhadores que a acompanham. Como se entrega ao controle do maior sem hesitar, tão frágil diante do toque dele.

O Arcano o conhece bem, seus dedos tem movimentos rápido e forte, impiedosos, porque ele sabe exatamente onde tocar e como. Toca em meu Guardião como um maestro toca um instrumento musical... E eu queria muito que eles ficassem juntos. Seria tão mais fácil. Mas eles têm um gosto em comum que torna as coisas difíceis, sem falar nas limitações anatômicas.

Meu Guardião é um pouco diferente do que eu esperava. Quando eu o encontrei e o escolhi para colocar a luz do Viajante eu achei que eu tinha uma Guardiã, uma Portadora da Luz... Até ele me dizer o oposto. E eu aceitei. Porque quem está debaixo da carne e dos ossos é ele, não cabe a mim julgar. Ele é o que é... E ele gosta do que gosta.

Não demora muito para ver meu Guardião estremecer. Posso ouvir seu suspiro de alívio... Mesmo que dure pouco, porque o Arcano não para. Uma vez nunca é o suficiente e ele sabe muito bem disso, então sei que terei longos minutos aqui, de forma que tento evitar ficar olhando. Já vejo demais disso. Quando Monroe finalmente parece cansado e se aninha no corpo maior vejo a mão do Arcano se afastar e retornar ao teclado.

▐ Posso conseguir um consolo em tamanho real para você se isso ajudar... Mas não tenha muita esperança de conseguir alguma coisa com os Eliksni. É cedo demais. ▐

No final ele é a voz da razão e isso me deixa aliviado. Alguém tem que colocar limites no meu Guardião e eu, infelizmente, não consigo fazer isso. Talvez com isso ele se acalme um pouco... Embora eu não esteja muito esperançoso.


	3. Milkshake

Meu Guardião não se acalmou, nem mesmo com o presente do Arcano, e para complicar um pouco mais a situação ele está rondando as áreas onde os Titãs costumam gostar de ficar, a procura de homens maiores. Não é exatamente difícil para ele, a reputação o precede... E isso me incomoda bastante.

— Lá vem a vadiazinha de novo.

Posso ouvir um deles sussurrando. A expressão do Monroe não se altera, como se não tivesse escutado, mas eu sei que ele ouviu. Ele está acostumado com as pessoas o tratando desse jeito e nem sempre é nas costas. Muitas vezes é na cara dele mesmo... E isso dói. Mesmo que ele nunca me diga isso, eu sei que dói.

Eu posso ouvi-lo chorando antes de dormir, constantemente. Muitas vezes ele chora até adormecer, sem dizer uma palavra. Muitas vezes essas lágrimas de alguma forma se convertem em necessidade e é mais uma noite perdida. Mais uma noite se tocando até perder a consciência ou até amanhecer e ser chamado para uma missão.

É por isso que ele ainda usa maquiagem. Precisa de algum jeito de esconder as olheiras e não parecer um Guardião doente.

— Procurando diversão de novo, pequeno Caçador?

Um dos Titãs se aproxima, sorrindo de uma maneira que me assusta um pouco. Ele é tão alto que tem que se abaixar um pouco para poder realmente olhar nos olhos azuis do Monroe e tenho a impressão que um soco dele seria suficiente para destruir o meu pequeno Guardião... Mesmo sabendo que ele é muito mais forte e resistente do que a maioria das pessoas esperaria. É difícil lembrar que ele é forte e que eu posso revivê-lo quando me lembro das causas mais comuns de morte dele.

— Depende, bonitão. Está oferecendo?

Ele não está interessado nos olhos do Titã, na verdade o olhar dele baixa prontamente para a calça que o homem usa, a mão passando a tocá-lo no peito e prontamente descendo. Ele nem hesita em segurar o tecido e puxar, permitindo que veja o que a calça tenta esconder. Nunca vi um titã ficar roxo de vergonha, o que me faz rir um pouco do ridículo da situação.

— Porque eu estou bem disposto a aceitar se você me garantir que isso fica mais impressionante quando duro.

O que quer que o Titã fosse responder foi esquecido prontamente quando outro Titã se aproximou. Eu reconheço a armadura azul brilhante deste e isso me enche de alívio, porque eu tenho quase certeza que o Monroe estava a um passo de se meter em grandes problemas aqui.

— Bahadur!

Monroe nem precisa pensar duas vezes antes de se agarrar ao corpo maciço do Titã de pele morena e cabelos negros curtos. Ele é um pouco exótico para a maioria dos Guardiões, já que tem uma tatuagem no rosto, contornando o olho. É chamado de Udjat... Também conhecido como Olho de Hórus, um símbolo de proteção e uma recordação de sua vida antes de despertar como um Portador da Luz. O Fantasma dele também é azul metálico, brilhante; ela usa um casco em formato de coração e parece mais um balão infantil que fica flutuando por ai. Nunca perguntei o motivo.

— Nosso amigo em comum me pediu para ficar de olho em você. Que tal tomarmos um milkshake? Faz algum tempo desde a última vez que saímos juntos.

Meu Guardião parece considerar as opções. O olhar dele se volta ao Titã desconhecido e ele morde o lábio como uma criança diante de um belo biscoito da Alvorada, completamente tentado... Mas ele acaba assentindo. A difícil troca de uma necessidade, um vício por algo saudável. Companhia.

— Eu adoraria.

Ele se vira, passando a ignorar completamente o Titã desconhecido enquanto fica nas pontas dos pés e envolve Bahadur pelo pescoço, se aninhando no corpo maior enquanto o moreno o abraça de maneira protetora. Esse é outro com quem acho que ele teria dado um belo casal.

Se eu tivesse de escolher faria com que ele ficasse com Bahadur e com o Arcano ao mesmo tempo. Ele teria tudo o que precisa estando de volta no meio dos dois... Mas sei que as coisas não acontecem como eu gostaria. A incapacidade do meu Guardião de ser fiel afasta Bahadur, tornando impossível um relacionamento.

Mesmo assim ele é sempre gentil. Ele é um bom amigo e não desiste de nós, mesmo que Monroe já o tenha decepcionado várias vezes ao longo dos anos... E eu queria poder expressar a ele e a Fareeha o quanto sou grato por isso.

— Por onde você andava? Não te via faz muito tempo.

— Trabalhando com a Ada-1 nas forjas. Andei bem ocupado ajudando-a... Sinto muito por ter desaparecido desse jeito.

— Eu te perdoo se pagar meu milkshake.

Monroe está tão grudado nele que o Titã acaba por erguê-lo, carregando-o para fora daquela área e em direção as ruas da cidade como se ele não pesasse nada, o que faz meu pequeno Caçador rir como uma criança. Por alguns minutos ele parece tranquilo e livre. Normal.

Ele está seguro nos braços desse Titã, vestido e sem ser levado por impulsos. O caminho até a sorveteria da cidade parece incrivelmente curto, nessa paz tão rara, e até a postura do meu Guardião está diferente quando é colocado no chão e os dois fazem seus pedidos. Um milkshake para meu Caçador, um café gelado para o Titã. A mesa que escolhem fica perto da porta, de forma que podem ver o movimento da Última Cidade através do vidro.

O Milkshake do Monroe é tão infantil quando a aparência dele. Com cobertura de morango e confeitos coloridos em formato de estrelinhas, ele parece completamente contente com aquilo, enquanto o titã bebe seu café com lentidão. O silêncio durou alguns minutos, o que é muito raro quando tenho um Guardião tagarela. Quase nunca o vejo em silêncio.

— Como anda a sua terapia?

A pergunta é simples e feita porque Bahadur se preocupa com o meu Guardião, mas posso ver como Monroe se encolhe no lugar, como brinca com o canudo no milkshake ao invés de responder, como se ele precisasse de mais tempo para dar uma resposta. Ele tem medo de falar a verdade. Ele tem medo de decepcioná-lo mais uma vez, falhar mais uma vez. Então eu respondo por ele.

— Cancelada. O terapeuta caiu em tentação...

Ao invés de decepcionado Bahadur parece triste e isso faz com que os olhos de Monroe fiquem úmidos. A maioria das pessoas não perceberia, mas consigo ver claramente como ele tenta não chorar. Eu sei o que ele pensa, o que sente diante disso. Ele cerra os punhos e espera por uma bronca, como uma criança que fez alguma coisa errada e sabe que terá de encarar uma punição.

— Vamos achar outra pessoa, Monroe. Alguém mais competente.

As duas mãos dele pegam as do meu Guardião, que parecem tão pequenas e frágeis em comparação. As lágrimas que caem dos olhos azuis de Monroe são grossas e logo enegrecem por causa da maquiagem. Ele vai acabar com a cara toda borrada e parecendo um panda, mas ele parece estar precisando disso. Ele parece aliviado.

Monroe não consegue encontrar voz para responder, mas é óbvio que ele quer agradecer. Por isso mesmo que o agradecimento venha de forma silenciosa, palavras não ditas, o Titã sorri com compreensão e mantém as mãos pequenas do meu Guardião protegidas nas dele.

— Como estão as suas armas? Precisa de alguma coisa nova? Eu posso forjar algo pra você.

— Não preciso de nada novo. Obrigado.

A voz de Monroe soa baixa e quebrada, mas ele está sorrindo. Ele está feliz por alguém ainda se importar o suficiente, por tentar lhe alegrar, por deixar que sua alma tenha algum alívio. Por pelo menos um tempo ele está tranquilo... E feliz.

— Me avise se precisar. E eu gostaria que voltássemos a tomar café juntos de vez em quando. O que você acha?

— Eu adoraria.

As mãos do titã se afastam aos poucos, por saber que Monroe já está calmo o suficiente, pelo menos por enquanto, e meu Caçador volta a beber o milkshake lentamente. Toda a postura dele parece diferente... Mais tranquila ao invés daquela confiança sedutora que era somente uma máscara.

— Você ainda faz o melhor Pão de Queijo da cidade?

— É claro que faço. Tinha o selo Cayde-6 de aprovação. Que tal tomarmos café com pão de queijo amanhã?

— Parece perfeito.

Isso vai dar a ele alguma coisa para fazer. Algo pelo que esperar ansiosamente, um foco. Isso é uma das coisas que faz muita falta na vida dele. Com a ajuda dele talvez eu consiga manter o meu Guardião longe de problemas por um pouco mais de tempo.

Na hora de voltar para casa ele nos acompanha até a porta. Monroe ganha um beijo na testa e ficamos parados na porta observando-o entrar na porta logo ao lado. Amigos e vizinhos, sim. Só depois disso entramos em casa, Monroe indo direto para o banho.

Evito ficar no banheiro com ele, é quando permito que ele tenha um pouco mais de privacidade, principalmente porque sei que ele tende a demorar mais no banho. É o tempo que usa para acalmar o próprio corpo. Hoje demorou bem menos do que o normal, e ele está usando um pijama de tecido fofo e macio. É cinza com corações de um tom claro de rosa, o capuz contendo orelhas de rato.

— Boa noite Quinn.

— Boa noite Monroe.

**xXx**

É a primeira noite que ele dorme a noite inteira há um bom tempo. Ele não acorda cedo, o corpo dele precisa desse descanso extra, e eu evito perturbá-lo. Ele acaba acordando só quando alguém bate na porta, Bahadur já trouxe a bandeja com o café da manhã, incluindo os pães de queijo recém saídos do forno, e eles sentam na sala para comer e conversar.

É uma boa forma de começar o dia, ainda que seja algo muito raro. Quando eles se despedem voltamos a missão de procurar contratos para manter Monroe ocupado e longe da Torre, assim ele se mantém longe de problemas, de Titãs e, acima de tudo, de Eliksni.

Uma semana se passa assim. Uma semana é mais que suficiente para que o meu Guardião volte a ficar completamente inquieto e ao retornarmos a torre ele também volta a caça. Menos seletivo, qualquer pessoa que se interessar, na maioria das vezes sem sequer questionar o nome.

Eu não sei se fico aliviado ou mais preocupado quando começam a chegar as notícias de Europa. Parece que nosso amigo Arcano está lá para lidar com uma Kell que está usando as Trevas... As pessoas só falam disso agora, é assustador. Faz com que tenhamos medo do futuro.

E é graças ao Arcano que temos a nossa próxima missão. Vários Eliksni estão desistindo de seguir Eramis, assustados, eles querem se unir a Casa da Luz, e para isso precisamos escolta-los para a Torre. Recebemos um horário de partida e algumas informações, e no horário indicado o meu Guardião está de armadura completa entrando no hangar e cumprimentando Amanda antes de se aproximar da nave que tinha sido preparada para aquela missão.

— Cuide bem desse bebê aqui, viu? Tecnologia de camuflagem, espaço o suficiente para um bom grupo de Decaídos, tanque cheio... Também está carregando Éter para alimentá-los.

— Prometo devolvê-lo inteiro.

— Seu companheiro já deve estar chegando.

Monroe inclina a cabeça para o lado e parece confuso... A verdade é que eu também estou. O Arcano não disse nada sobre termos companhia nessa missão, será coisa da Vanguarda?

— Que companheiro?

— O grandalhão ali.

Com a chave de boca que Amanda está segurando ela aponta para a criatura que se aproxima de nós vagarosamente. O mesmo Capitão com quem falamos no dia em que Monroe ajudou a carregar aquelas caixas. Está vestindo trajes brancos com um símbolo negro que deveria representar o viajante; trajes da Casa da Luz. Lá vamos nós de novo...

— Skolriks!

Meu Guardião mal cabe em si de tanta animação ao ver o Capitão Eliksni. Ele vem devidamente acompanhado de um Servidor, a postura séria, parecendo realmente focado naquela missão, o que é compreensível. É o povo dele...

— Capitão.

Ele corrigiu, produzindo uma das variações do som semelhante a insetos que é típico da espécie. Eu ainda não tenho certeza do que esses sons deveriam significar, mas parece que vou ter de me esforçar para obter dados de tradução se eu vou ter o meu Guardião correndo ao redor de um Capitão Eliksni.

— Capitão Skolriks. — Monroe se corrige prontamente, parecendo incomodamente animado e se contendo. — É um prazer ter a sua companhia. Podemos partir ou mais alguém vai conosco?

— Vamos.

Skolriks entra na nave com naturalidade. Ele olha para o painel e faz um som de desgosto, a tecnologia dos Eliksni é muito diferente da que usamos na torre, por isso ele não deve ter a menor ideia de como usar isso. Mesmo sendo um Capitão nesse momento ele é apenas um tripulante, a tarefa de pilotar a nave é do meu Guardião. Não sei se isso é uma coisa boa.

Ele ocupa uma poltrona grande, parecendo propositalmente colocada ali para aguentar o tamanho e o peso dele, e Monroe termina de trancar a nave antes de passar perto dele... Mas ele para na frente do Servidor. Não é particularmente grande, provavelmente é o servidor pessoal do Capitão. Ouço-o sussurrar alguma coisa antes de esticar a mão e fazer um carinho no Servidor, como se fosse um bichinho fofo.

Mesmo não tendo nada minimamente parecido com um rosto eu tenho a impressão que o Servidor está olhando-o de forma confusa. O Capitão, por outro lado, parece ter dado uma risada baixa. Contido e discreto, mas ainda perceptível. Deve estar achando a cena ridícula... Não que meu Guardião se importe. Ele é muito... Como os humanos costumavam dizer? Extra?

Antes de decolar ele ainda faz questão de colocar música para tocar. Monroe odeia o silêncio... Silêncio significa ouvir os próprios pensamentos, tudo aquilo que existe dentro da cabeça dele e o assombra terrivelmente, por isso ele raramente fica em silêncio. Ele prefere falar sozinho, cantarolar, ouvir música... Mas ele nunca fica em completo silêncio se puder evitar.

— O que... É isso?

O Capitão questiona em algum momento do refrão de “Take me on the floor”. Muito do que meu Guardião gosta de escutar é antigo, de uma era decadente pré-Era Dourada, coisas que quase se perderam no tempo e que de alguma forma ele conseguiu recuperar.

— Música...?

A hesitação dele na resposta me diverte um pouco, já que não está muito certo do que o Capitão está perguntando, o que é compreensível. Não sabemos muito sobre a cultura dos Eliksni fora do campo de batalha, então não sabemos o que é agradável aos ouvidos deles, se tem uma versão deles de música...

— Barulho.

Ele produz um som que parece de desgosto e prontamente Monroe desliga a música. Não é algo que ele normalmente faria, quando outros reclamam ele muitas vezes faz até questão de aumentar o volume, mas dessa vez ele escolheu ser colaborativo. Não sei exatamente o motivo.

— Desculpa, não sabia que incomodava. Podemos conversar então. Como está indo a adaptação na Última Cidade?

O Capitão não parece exatamente feliz com a troca de música por conversa, arrisco até a dizer que ele esteja arrependido de ter reclamado. Acho que para ele é mais natural conversar sobre estratégias de batalha e distribuir ordens do que conversas casuais. Ou talvez ele realmente apenas ache que Monroe é inconveniente e chato.

Muita gente acha, eu sei disso. Sei que muitas das atitudes joviais dele são vistas como infantis e incomodas... Mas gosto muito mais dessa parte dele do que do vício e da falta de controle que o levam a se autodestruir tão frequentemente.

— Bem. Estão aprendendo.

— Fico contente. Você já teve a chance de ver melhor a cidade?

— Ocupado.

— Hum... Então vou continuar sem conseguir te levar para beber alguma coisa comigo, não é? Isso é uma pena. Realmente queria conhece-lo melhor.

O Capitão parece considerar, olhando para o Servidor por um momento, talvez relembrando a forma como Monroe simplesmente o acariciou. Como ele devia ser diferente de tudo que ele conhece na sociedade Eliksni, porque o meu Guardião é diferente. Ele é único.

— Beber... É tradição humana?

— Não exatamente. Amigos saem para beber, mas também fazemos isso para mostrar interesse por alguém.

A expressão dele é muito difícil de ler, já que só consigo ver os olhos dele, que passam por Monroe da cabeça aos pés, como se estivesse medindo-o. Eu sei o que ele está pensando: Pequeno. Pequeno demais. Espero que isso seja o suficiente para garantir que ele não fique interessado.

— Depois.

Ah droga. Eu tive esperança... Eu posso sentir o coração do Monroe disparando e a temperatura do corpo dele subindo. Em poucos minutos a calça dele vai estar encharcada, eu conheço. Não é um bom momento para ele perder o foco, principalmente quando não temos a menor ideia do que nos espera em Europa. Isso vai ser muito complicado.


	4. O Tanque Vazio

Monroe está agitado durante a maior parte do trajeto. Posso perceber que ele está distraído, o que torna uma maravilha que a rota até Europa não seja exatamente difícil de fazer quando o destino já está traçado. É quase uma linha reta.

As vezes ele cantarola baixinho as músicas que deixou tocando, se movendo na cadeira porque parece incapaz de se manter quieto e em silêncio, coisa que o Capitão claramente iria preferir. Alguns acham que meu Guardião tem algum tipo de Déficit de Atenção e Hiperatividade... Na verdade ele não tem. Ele só precisa de uma forma rápida e eficaz de gastar energia, já que no momento está totalmente excitado e isso destrói com qualquer tentativa de focar.

Ao menos enquanto ele está em um espaço fechado e sozinho (ou quase, considerando minha presença e do Servidor) com a pessoa em quem ele está querendo pular e rebolar. Em algum lugar alguém deve achar isso engraçado... A essa altura isso só me preocupa.

Mesmo assim a missão a frente não é tão difícil. Escoltar pessoas é uma coisa relativamente fácil, principalmente quando a área já está segura. Nós somos apenas uma precaução.

O clima de Europa talvez seja a coisa mais complicada aqui. A neve é impiedosa e o vento é tão forte que a certa altura do caminho Monroe tem de segurar na capa que Skolriks está usando para evitar ser levado pelo vento, já que ele é tão leve.

O Capitão grunhe alguma coisa em um protesto irritado, mas segura meu Guardião com um dos braços e o joga por cima do ombro como se fosse um saco de batatas, carregando-o com facilidade. Acho que qualquer pessoa estaria reclamando desse tipo de tratamento agora, mas o meu Guardião apenas ri do ridículo da situação. O bom humor dele não deixa de me surpreender.

— Se continuar com a mão aí vou começar a achar que está querendo um pedaço.

Ele comenta em um gritinho, apenas porque o som do vento é muito alto agora e isso torna difícil escutá-lo se falar baixo. Skolriks não dá nenhuma resposta, como é o esperado, mas também não tira a mão das nádegas de Monroe. Desconfio, inclusive, que esteja segurando mais firme agora. Talvez o Capitão tenha um pouco de senso de humor no final das contas.

Somos levados até uma caverna onde um grupo pequeno está abrigado no momento. Alguns deles estão encolhidos, não são imunes ao frio, mesmo que o corpo de Eliksnis seja naturalmente mais frio do que os Humanos e precise de temperaturas bem mais baixas para afetá-los. O Capitão finalmente coloca Monroe no chão e meu Guardião olha para aquelas criaturas de um modo diferente.

Porque dessa vez eles não são só nossos aliados, não são nossos inimigos em um campo de batalha... Eles são vítimas. Eles são sobreviventes.

Criaturas poderosas que enfrentamos diversas vezes em campo, agora parecem fracas e frágeis. Agora precisam da nossa ajuda muito mais do que se pode imaginar. Somos os Guardiões da Humanidade, já fomos inimigos deles... Mas agora somos seus protetores. Somos a equipe de Regaste.

Monroe retira a própria capa e se aproxima de um Rebaixado que parece tremer. Coloca a capa nele com suavidade e sorri de maneira gentil, o que parece assustar a criatura, antes de recuar e me pedir para transmaterializar alguns cristais.

Fazemos uma fogueira improvisada com eles. São cristais térmicos, são feitos sinteticamente e absorvem a temperatura a que forem expostos por algum tempo. Essas foram deixadas em um forno por algumas horas, então brilham em vermelho como carvão em brasa. O formato delas lembra pedras pontiagudas, são bonitas de ver... E vão manter esse lugar aquecido por algumas horas, o que espero que seja suficiente.

— Com aquela tempestade lá fora a visibilidade é muito baixa, é impossível voar... Vamos ter que esperar o clima melhorar um pouco antes de embarcar todo mundo e partir.

O Capitão apenas concorda com a cabeça, passando por entre os Eliksni e conversando com eles, distribuindo algumas ordens... Dá para ver claramente como as coisas mudam ali. As expressões deles parecendo menos assustadas enquanto, de maneira organizada e seguindo as ordens, eles se aproximam dos cristais para se aquecer. O Servidor do Capitão vai passando entre eles, estendendo seus tentáculos luminosos para alimentá-los. Não muito, mas o suficiente pra garantir que eles estariam confortáveis e sobreviveriam.

Eliksni não são as criaturas impiedosas que pensávamos. Eles são perfeitamente capazes de ter sentimentos como os Humanos. Eles sentem dor, medo, raiva. Isso muda absolutamente tudo na nossa percepção de realidade.

Depois de embarcar com todos os sobreviventes na nave eu não tenho certeza de como meu Guardião foi parar no colo do Capitão, eu estava distraído procurando pelos dados que eles me pediram e garantindo que a rota de volta para a Torre seria segura. Ele faz questão de deixar uma das coxas do Eliksni entre as pernas dele e se move devagar, como se tentasse ficar mais confortável, mas sei que a intenção é outra.

Sei que ele aproveita a chance para deixar o calor úmido roçando vagarosamente na perna de Skolriks, talvez por parecer a única chance dele de qualquer intimidade com o maior. Não sei se está discreto, se o Eliksni tem alguma noção do que está acontecendo.

Não temos dados sobre como funciona a corte para os Eliksni, já que nunca pareceu uma informação relevante... Suponho que agora corte e reprodução são assuntos extremamente relevantes para o Monroe. Preciso me atualizar e depressa.

Em algum momento os quatro braços do Capitão estão envolvendo o meu Guardião. Ele parece tão pequeno ali, tão frágil... Posso perceber o aumento rápido da temperatura e da frequência cardíaca dele, sei que ele está excitado... Mas os olhos azuis dele se fecham como se estivesse tranquilo. Isso é novo.

Ele não me pede para colocar nenhuma playlist de música, tampouco conversa muito dessa vez. Ele escolhe apenas permanecer em silêncio e não tenho certeza de em qual momento ele adormece ali ou porque o Eliksni o deixa permanecer daquele jeito.

Alguns dos outros Eliksni parecem nos observar com curiosidade e essa parte posso dizer que entendo. Eles estão acostumados a ver Guardiões como guerreiros implacáveis, máquinas de matar... E para muitos deles é a primeira vez vendo um Guardião com a guarda baixa. Monroe parece completamente inofensivo, quase como um gato manhoso no colo de alguém.

Não é uma visão que qualquer pessoa esteja acostumada, para falar a verdade. Mesmo os moradores da Última Cidade as vezes esquecem que Guardiões nada mais são do que pessoas. Podemos reerguê-los se morrem, é claro, mas isso não os torna menos “humanos”. Eles ainda têm os mesmos sentimentos, as mesmas dúvidas, os mesmos medos.

Ainda sentem fome, solidão, amor. Ainda podem mergulhar na depressão e ter problemas... Meu próprio Guardião é um bom exemplo disso. Meu Guardião tem muitos sentimentos, ele sofre e não é pouco. É por isso que estou estranhamente contente de vê-lo apenas dormir em paz. Ele não faz muito isso... Dormir.

Ele dorme durante a maior parte da viagem. Estamos quase pousando quando ele finalmente se levanta. Novamente não ouço o que eles dizem, Monroe parece um pouco lento de sono, e se eu tivesse lábios estaria sorrindo com essa cena agora.

Nos despedimos dos Eliksni logo que todos eles desembarcam e seguimos até Zavala para relatar o sucesso da missão de escolta. A Casa da Luz está crescendo e com isso as defesas da Humanidade nesse momento difícil. A Treva não vai vencer a Luz e nós lutaremos, em união, em nome do Viajante.

Eu tento me convencer disso, porque acreditar no nosso objetivo é importante. Eu queria que o meu Guardião estivesse na linha de frente, em Europa, investigando a Treva... Mas ao mesmo tempo temo pelo que aconteceria se ele fosse corrompido. A mente dele é um pouco mais frágil do que eu gostaria, tem muita escuridão ali dentro.

Sempre temo por ele, a cada dia. Se pudesse eu suspiraria de alívio quando finalmente voltamos para o prédio em que moramos. Só tem Guardiões aqui, eu acho... Nunca perguntei realmente se é permitido civis ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Somos vizinhos do Bahadur, por isso passamos pela porta dele para chegar a nossa. Monroe para por um momento, parecendo farejar o ar.

— Bah deve estar fazendo Pão de Queijo de novo...

A voz do meu Guardião se entristece diante disso, e eu sei o motivo. Pão de Queijo era uma das comidas favoritas do Cayde-6... Foi um dos motivos de Bahadur aprender essa receita exótica. Ele falava tanto disso na frente dos Caçadores que um dia Monroe decidiu que queria experimentar e Bahadur foi gentil em conceder o pedido. Ele era sempre gentil.

Monroe precisava de um ombro amigo para chorar? Ele sempre estava lá. Monroe estava deprimido? Bahadur aparecia com algum bolo colorido todo coberto com confeitos coloridos ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Ele estava desesperado por sexo? Ele resolvia o problema. Na maioria das vezes com ajuda do Arcano. Dividir não era um problema para aqueles dois.

Eu sinto falta disso. Tudo parecia mais simples naquele tempo...

Quando entramos no apartamento ele continua bagunçado. Monroe não é muito bom em manter as coisas organizadas, ele se distrai fácil e muitas vezes quando chega em casa está tão cansado que nem consegue pensar em organizar as coisas. Por isso eu não me surpreendo que ele vá retirando as peças de armadura e de roupa enquanto caminha para o quarto, deixando um rastro de bagunça no chão. Ele desaparece no banheiro e eu tento organizar as coisas, dando a ele um pouco de privacidade.

É um banho rápido, o que me surpreende. Ele não se dá ao trabalho de vestir um pijama ou sequer uma roupa intima, se jogando na cama como veio ao mundo e fechando os olhos. É raro vê-lo adormecendo tão prontamente e isso me deixa surpreso. Parece que toda a missão em Europa o deixou mais cansado do que o normal. Talvez estejamos ficando fora de forma? Ou talvez seja apenas o fato dele estar com cansaço acumulado.

Por essa noite nós dois descansamos... E já é quase hora do almoço quando meu Guardião finalmente se levanta e começa a se arrumar para sair. Entre tantos afazeres ele acaba passando mais tempo em casa essa semana, pesquisando várias coisas no Banco de Dados da Vanguarda... E trocando mensagens com o Arcano, o que começa a me preocupar.

Por isso quando me vejo parado ao lado dele no caminho que leva ao Tanque Vazio eu fico curioso. É estranho estar na Orla Emaranhada sem ser para realizar alguns trabalhos para o Aranha. Geralmente o evitamos, tem alguma coisa nele que costuma deixar meu Guardião desconfortável, então nossas visitas a Orla são rápidas e com um grande espaço de tempo entre elas.

Quando começamos a ouvir barulho eu não tenho certeza se isso é uma boa ideia. É um barulho estranho, como metal arrastando e coisas batendo, e eu demoro a perceber que na verdade se trata de música. Essa é a versão dos Eliksni de música, ao que parece. Passamos por um corredor com amplas janelas de vidro sujo e descemos uma escada, daqui temos vista para o que parece ser uma pista de dança improvisada.

A maioria das criaturas aqui são Eliksni, mas estranhamente tem um pequeno grupo de Psiônicos em uma mesa e até alguns despertos. O número é pequeno, mas me ajuda a sentir mais tranquilidade sobre o lugar, já que eu praticamente estava esperando que começassem a atirar na gente no momento que entrássemos. Me escondo dentro do capuz rosa do traje de Caçador do Monroe apenas como uma precaução.

Eu só começo a entender o que está acontecendo realmente quando já estamos na pista de dança. Monroe dança ao estilo dos humanos e isso se destaca muito aqui, é inevitável que metade do bar comece a olhar... E eu fico muito surpreso quando um dos Decaídos se aproxima para tentar dançar junto. É um pouco desajeitado para os nossos padrões, mas acho que a intenção é que conta.

Parece suficiente para Monroe. Ele segura duas das mãos do Eliksni e guia até a própria cintura para que o envolva antes de guia-lo na dança, se mantendo bem perto. Esse Eliksni ainda tem os quatro braços, mas não é grande o suficiente para ser um Capitão. Ainda assim ele é um pouco maior que Monroe, provavelmente um Vândalo. Não tem cores de casa visíveis, não tem o banner do Aranha, provavelmente buscando algum tipo de anonimato.

O sorriso cheio de dentes que está no rosto desse Eliksni me deixa inquieto, mas Monroe parece contente e não se sente ameaçado por nada disso. Ele está se divertindo e a temperatura dele está subindo. Eu começo a entender o motivo de estarmos aqui realmente... Meu Guardião costumava frequentar os bares e boates da Última Cidade para encontrar novos parceiros. Ele chamava isso de “ir à caça”, o que suponho que combine com alguém da classe dos Caçadores.

Estamos caçando essa noite. Estamos em busca de um parceiro Eliksni para essa noite... O problema é que não temos a menor ideia de qual é a maneira Eliksni de cortejar, então existem chances de não conseguirmos nada aqui. A barreira de idiomas também não vai ajudar.

Mas ao menos Monroe está se divertindo. Os batimentos cardíacos dele, o ritmo da respiração... Tudo isso me diz que ele está feliz, mesmo se está excitado e, por tabela, desconfortável. Mas é um desconforto com o qual ele já está mais que acostumado a essa altura, especialmente quando existe a chance de ficar sem nada essa noite.

Algo chama a minha atenção na baixa luminosidade desse lugar. Outro Caçador nos observa, os olhos amarelos tão semelhantes ao de um gato, brilhando na escuridão... Um Desperto. Mas não qualquer Desperto, eu reconheço esses olhos amarelos. São os olhos nos pesadelos mais sombrios de muitos dos Caçadores da Vanguarda... Pesadelos que vem acompanhados pelo som de um Canhão de Mão disparando.

Ele usa roupas escuras e esfarrapadas, o símbolo do Aranha está bem visível... Mas o capuz oculta suas feições, da mesma forma que o do meu Caçador. Vejo um brilho suave no capuz alheio e isso é só o que eu precisava para ter a certeza do que estou vendo. Outro Caçador... Isso não deveria ser possível. Ele não.

Ele se ergue, deixando na mesa um copo vazio, e cruza o bar em nossa direção. Ele diz alguma coisa ao Vândalo, que sutilmente solta a cintura de Monroe e se afasta, nos dando espaço. As mãos dele substituem as do Eliksni, mas esse Guardião faz questão de ficar atrás do meu e não na frente.

Se eu tivesse um coração a minha frequência cardíaca estaria muito alta agora. Eu não tenho ideia do que pode acontecer e me sinto ameaçado... Mas não sei se meu Guardião percebe isso. Se ele sabe quem é o homem que está dançando com ele agora.

Eles dançam em silêncio por alguns minutos, o outro Guardião guiando o meu com naturalidade, como se ensinando como dançar ao som desse barulho desagradável que eles chamam de música, e é fácil para meu pequeno se deixar levar.

— É raro ver um Guardião nesse lugar. Mais raro ainda um que esteja interessado em Eliksni.

Sei que Monroe percebeu pela forma que o coração dele dispara. Em um piscar de olhos ele se vira e encara os olhos amarelos do homem que assassino Cayde-6. O coração dele quase dispara e os olhos azuis se abrem completamente antes que ele leve as duas mãos ao capuz do Caçador misterioso e o remova, revelando os cabelos escuros e o rosto pálido naquela coloração incomum dos Despertos. Seria impossível não reconhecer Uldren Sov.

— Uldren.

A voz de Monroe treme. Acho que essa é a primeira vez que realmente o vejo tremer diante de alguém... Nem mesmo diante do próprio Oryx ele pareceu tão sem chão quanto nesse momento. Mas isso parece passar rápido... O olhar dele e o meu param no mesmo ponto: o Fantasma vermelho com listras brancas.

— O nome dele é Corvo.

O Fantasma corrige prontamente, com um tom alegre que nos deixa um pouco sem reação. Corvo. Um novo nome para um Guardião recém renascido... Uma nova vida dada a um corpo antigo. Ele tem razão. A pessoa diante de nós é “O Corvo” e não o príncipe dos Despertos. Mas nunca é fácil esquecer quem alguém foi no passado e os crimes que cometeu.

Principalmente quando esses crimes não são antigos. São feridas que ainda não se fecharam completamente; as lágrimas que as pessoas derramam por Cayde-6 ainda permanecem. Isso me faz questionar como não sabíamos que Uldren Sov estava de volta como Corvo. Uma notícia como essa não é o tipo de coisa que as pessoas costumam ignorar, é?

Eu não tenho ideia de como meu Guardião vai reagir a isso tudo, ele é... Difícil de prever, instável até, então eu aguardo. E para a minha completa surpresa ele estende a mão.

— Prazer em conhece-lo, Corvo. O meu nome é Monroe.


	5. Fogueira

Meu Guardião é o tipo de pessoa que gosta de coisas que são consideradas, pelo gosto estranho da humanidade, fofas. Ele tem um apartamento quase todo cor de rosa, bichos de pelúcia, um chaveiro – uma coisa inútil nos dias de hoje, já que chaves deixaram de ser algo útil antes da Era Dourada, mas ele ainda assim arrumou um – pendurado em sua arma principal. Se quiser derrete-lo é só passar com ele perto de algum lugar com animais.

Ele teve um gato uma vez. O nome dele é Teacup e era um gato preto de olhos amarelos. Não tinha nada de especial nele, coisas como Raças e Pedigree foram deixadas de lado há muito tempo quando foi comprovado o quão cruel era manter certas espécies existindo só porque eram bonitas mesmo quando possuíam dezenas de problemas genéticos que tornava as vidas deles curtas e mais difíceis. Eu até ouvi Monroe falar uma vez que costumava existir uma raça de gato com a cara chata que tinha de passar por cirurgia para abrir o nariz porque não conseguia respirar. Imagine só que absurdo!

O gato não ficou muito tempo conosco de qualquer forma. Pouco mais de um mês. Monroe o adorava, tinha dias mais felizes e mais motivo para retornar para casa. O gato o esperava na porta e miava para ganhar carinho, gostava de ficar deitado no ombro dele enquanto andávamos pela casa e dormia no travesseiro dele todas as noites.

Mas era uma época difícil. O Esquadrão dele estava começando a brigar demais por causa das diferenças entre eles e isso deixava Monroe muito estressado e com mais dificuldade de pedir ajuda. Então certa noite ele foi para o bar... E só voltou para casa quatro dias depois.

Teacup estava magro e fraco, além de muito deprimido por ter sido deixado sozinho por tanto tempo, e concluímos que não era justo com o gato passar por isso... Porque podia acontecer de novo. Então com a ajuda do Arcano conseguimos um lar mais adequado para Teacup. Monroe chorou por um mês depois, mas ele sabia que era o melhor a fazer naquela situação.

O meu ponto é... Monroe não consegue resistir a coisas que ele considera fofas e eu tenho certeza que para ele, nesse momento, Uldren Sov... Não... O Corvo, é alguém adorável e que merece uma nova chance. Monroe sabe muito bem o que é uma nova vida e que não devemos julgar um Portador da Luz por seus crimes passados. Ele se lembra do que descobriu sobre os seus próprios crimes.

Por isso não fico nada surpreso quando começamos a trabalhar com ele. Monroe transforma em um projeto próprio ajuda-lo, sem contar a ninguém sobre isso.

Monroe sorria enquanto observava o Corvo abrir a garrafa de vinho e experimentar um gole como se estivesse curioso com o sabor, mesmo que Centelha protestasse. Eu já desisti de protestar faz tempo, conheço meu Guardião o suficiente para saber que ele não pararia mesmo se eu pedisse. As coisas são desse jeito conosco; eu peço e ele finge que nem ouviu. Caçadores são desse jeito e com o tempo Centelha vai descobrir isso.

O Corvo passa a garrafa para Monroe, ainda parecendo tentar descobrir se gostava ou não do sabor, e assim eles ficam por vários minutos, conversando sobre amenidades. Nós já vimos como era o deprimente Ninho do Corvo na Zona Morta Europeia, foi uma cena lastimável e sei muito bem que meu Guardião ficou arrasado em ver outro Portador da Luz vivendo em tais condições por não ter outra escolha. E olha que nosso Arcano favorito praticamente morava nas vigas do teto do hangar.

A diferença é que ele fazia isso por vontade própria. O Corvo simplesmente não tem opção, é viver escondido em um buraco ou não viver. Nem posso imaginar como seria ter de ver meu Guardião morrendo só por cruzar o caminho de outros Portadores da Luz.

— Gosta de viver entre os Eliksni?

— Sim. Eu fiz muitos amigos aqui. Eles são muito civilizados quando você usa palavras.

Não é uma crítica direta ao Monroe, posso perceber isso facilmente, e percebo como meu Guardião sorri com aquilo e concorda, antes de beber alguns goles do vinho, como se fosse apenas água. A resistência dele é considerável, mas temo pelo bem estar do Corvo. As pessoas deixam de perceber, ou ignoram por ele ser adorável e pequeno, que meu Guardião é um Caçador. Um predador.

Eu não concordo realmente com o que ele parece estar pretendendo a fazer, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer para evitar. Então a única coisa que faço é me aproximar de Centelha para que possamos conversar e nos distrair também.

— Estou tentando fazer amizade com os que pertencem a Casa da Luz. Até agora as coisas estão indo devagar, não sei como conquistá-los.

— Dê tempo a eles e respeite os limites, alguns são mais sociáveis do que outros.

— Temos um _expert_ em Eliksni aqui, hum?

O sorriso malicioso nos lábios do meu Guardião faz com que alguma cor suba as bochechas do Corvo imediatamente. Como é alguém muito pálido dá para perceber de longe quando fica envergonhado, os olhos amarelados procurando qualquer lugar para se fixar que não seja os olhos azuis de Monroe. Ele escolhe a fogueira, é fácil.

— Gosto de me considerar amigo deles.

— Só amigo?

Eu não tenho certeza de quando eles chegaram a segunda garrafa de vinho, na verdade nem tinha percebido que havia mais de uma, mas isso provavelmente é coisa de Monroe. Ele dificilmente anda sem um pequeno estoque. Muitos vícios, poucas virtudes e nada que eu possa fazer para impedir.

— Eu... Não sei se entendi onde quer chegar.

— Já transou com algum Eliksni?

O Corvo engasga ao tentar beber um novo gole. Ele tosse várias vezes e parece ter esquecido por alguns momentos como respirar, tamanho o constrangimento. Ele não está acostumado a ninguém sendo tão direto com ele e não há surpresa nisso. Com certeza as pessoas com quem convive não são tão... Descaradas quanto meu Guardião.

— Uma vez.

— Mesmo? E como foi? — Monroe se inclina para mais perto, seu interesse impossível de ignorar, o sorriso largo e os olhos brilhando. — E qual deles era? Um Vândalo?

— Um Capitão...

O Corvo responde timidamente, parecendo não saber nem por onde começar a responder a outra pergunta, o que não me surpreende em nada. Ele parece constrangido com tudo isso, como deveria, mas Monroe bebe mais um gole e senta-se mais perto, oficialmente adentrando o espaço pessoal do Corvo. Eu esperava vê-lo desconfortável ou tentando fugir, mas ele parece apenas... Curioso com a proximidade.

Em algum momento ele sorri. Mesmo desconfortável com o assunto ele claramente está contente com a conversa, com o fato de ter alguém disposto a chegar tão perto dele sem machucá-lo. Talvez seja realmente a primeira vez que um Portador da Luz fica tão perto dele sem machucá-lo e matá-lo.

— Foi difícil. Eliksni tendem a ser um pouco mais... Brutos ao copular.

Monroe solta uma risadinha e eu sei exatamente o motivo. O jeito do Corvo de falar é engraçado para ele, formal demais, e não me lembro de ter ouvido essa palavra em muito tempo. Constranger o Corvo propositalmente pode se tornar algo comum, apenas porque meu Guardião vai achar isso divertido.

— Mesmo? Bom saber. Considero isso um ponto positivo. E quanto ao tamanho? Um Capitão é muito maior que a gente, realmente cabe isso tudo? É verdade que se eles são muito grandes podem chegar a ter dois?

Até eu fico surpreso dessa vez com as perguntas, especialmente porque eu não sabia que as pessoas falavam sobre esse tipo de coisa. Até eu estou curioso se isso é verdade, porque tenho a impressão que se for o Monroe não vai sossegar enquanto não conseguir que o Capitão Skolriks decida tomá-lo. É sempre preocupante quando ele fica obsessivo com alguém em particular.

— O tamanho... Disso está de acordo com o resto do corpo. E não se preocupe, eles têm apenas um.

Um “ahhm” triste deixa os lábios do meu Guardião ao ouvir isso, claramente decepcionado que o boato não fosse verdade, e isso me deixa aliviado. Mesmo que eu saiba que ainda não é o suficiente para que ele decida parar de tentar. O Corvo, por outro lado, parece muito confuso pela reação do meu Guardião, o que me faz rir um pouco. Pobrezinho. Ele não está pronto para as coisas que Monroe acha interessantes.

Monroe é rápido em passar da pedra em que estava sentado para o colo do corvo, ficando de frente para ele e deixando que a boca capture a do Corvo. Ele produz um som surpreso e abafado, como se um beijo fosse a última coisa que tivesse esperado receber, mas as pálpebras parecem pesar e em algum momento ele passa a corresponder.

É tímido e um pouco desajeitado, como se nunca tivesse feito isso antes, e suponho que nesta vida ele realmente não fez. Diria que ele é, até certo ponto, uma alma inocente. Monroe está muito disposto a se alimentar de toda essa inocência.

Ele deixa uma das mãos correr por baixo da capa rasgada que ostenta o símbolo do Aranha, como se marcando o homem como uma propriedade do Barão, e a levanta o suficiente para que a mão possa procurar pelo cinto do maior. É surpreendente o talento do meu Guardião para abrir fivelas com uma mão só e o Corvo mal tem tempo de processar o que está acontecendo antes que sua rigidez esteja na mão do meu Guardião.

O gemido dele é sufocado na boca do meu Guardião e mesmo eu, que não sou capaz de sentir nada minimamente parecido com as sensações que a carne oferece, consigo perceber o prazer que ele sente em ser estimulado dessa forma.

A palma da mão de Monroe roça na sensibilidade dele vagarosamente antes que o ritmo do estímulo se torne constante. Rápido, forte, deixando o Corvo sem ar, arfando como se tudo aquilo fosse demais mesmo quando está apenas começando. Ele estremece e suja a mão do meu Guardião sem qualquer aviso, incapaz de se conter, e se envergonha prontamente disso.

Mas Monroe parece feliz. Ele ergue a mão e lambe como se o sabor lhe interessasse, como se tivesse recebido um presente, e eu posso perceber os batimentos acelerados e a temperatura corporal dele. Ao meu lado Centelha parece soltar pequenas faíscas; ele está quente de vergonha, nada acostumado a ver o Guardião dele nesse tipo de situação. Aposto que o Corvo se masturba debaixo da coberta para que Centelha não tenha que assistir.

Meu Guardião? Monroe o faz na frente do espelho e com acessórios. Eu já estou muito longe da parte de sentir vergonha desse tipo de coisa, então eu não sou realmente afetado. Mas tem algo que sempre captura a minha curiosidade.

\- Quero você.

Ouço meu Guardião sussurrar em algum momento, os olhos azuis repletos de desejo, mas ele não avança ainda... Ele aguarda por qualquer tipo de resposta do Corvo, como se dando a ele a chance de recuar enquanto ainda é tempo, de definir um limite.

Ele está tímido demais para dar uma resposta com palavras, mas as mãos pálidas do Corvo passam pela cintura de Monroe, procurando a melhor forma de livrá-lo da alça justa que está usando. Meu Guardião prontamente se levanta, retirando a própria calça sem dificuldade antes de voltar a sentar-se no colo do Corvo, mas dessa vez a mão dele passa a estimula-lo, querendo garantir que esteja pronto para continuar.

Mas o Corvo não estava realmente preparado para aquilo. Vejo a confusão na expressão dele pouco depois, quando Monroe se ergue e o guia, deixando-o se enterrar em seu corpo quente e acolhedor de uma vez só. Ele desliza para dentro com imensa facilidade e é isso que o deixa surpreso, sendo a primeira vez que realmente baixa o olhar pelo corpo do meu Guardião, um breve brilho de realização nos olhos.

Mas ele não faz nenhuma pergunta, tampouco recua. A descoberta não o deixa menos excitado e não o assusta, de forma que logo nos primeiros movimentos de Monroe as mãos do Corvo passam a segurá-lo pela cintura e ajudá-lo. O ritmo logo se torna rápido, forte ao ponto de ser quase brutal, e Monroe geme com abandono. Ele nunca foi bom em ser discreto.

E certamente está precisando de tudo isso. Não é efeito do vinho, essa é uma certeza que eu tenho simplesmente porque conheço o suficiente meu Guardião, ele estava precisando disso e o fato de ter se entendido tão bem com o Corvo acabou parecendo uma pequena benção no momento.

O clímax é forte, intenso, rápido... E mesmo assim meu Guardião permanece se movendo por mais alguns instantes, como se quisesse ter a certeza de obter todo o prazer possível, de deixar que o Corvo mergulhasse por completo no interior dele. Por um instante o corpo do meu Guardião pertence por completo ao Corvo. Apenas um momento.

Nenhum dos dois consegue se levantar no final. Tenho certeza que as pernas dele estão com a consistência de gelatina agora, mas o problema do Corvo é uma combinação entre a quantidade de álcool ingerido e a novidade do prazer sexual. Centelha ainda parece estar procurando um lugar para se esconder de constrangimento... Acho divertido.

Eles deitam no chão, as capas formando uma cama improvisada para tentar deixar a superfície mais confortável, e se aninham como dois gatos, procurando pelo calor e o conforto da presença um do outro. Ambos estão vulneráveis e precisando de companhia nesse momento. Esse é o normal do meu Guardião, mas não sei se é para O Corvo. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo precisando desse tipo de aproximação de outro Guardião.

Eles adormecem, mas eu e Centelha permanecemos atentos, assim se qualquer coisa acontecer conseguimos acordá-los ou protegê-los devidamente. Assim permanecemos até que os dois acordem. Monroe é o primeiro, geralmente ele dorme pouco e na maioria das vezes é um sono um tanto quebrado, então não fico surpreso quando o vejo deslizar para entre as pernas do Corvo.

Ao menos parece que ele vai ser acordado de uma maneira bem interessante. Não tenho ideia de qual seria a sensação da boca quente do meu Guardião envolvendo-o, mas os olhos dourados parecem mal conseguir se abrir, a névoa do sono substituída facilmente pela do prazer. Embora isso dure pouco, já que logo ouvimos o comunicador pessoal do Corvo tocar. Ele atende com uma expressão assustada.

— Sim, Barão?

A voz do Aranha nos recepciona na transmissão, direto aos negócios. Não tenho ideia sobre o que eles estão falando, qualquer coisa sobre uma isca que deveria estar pronta... Não é assunto nosso e por isso permanecemos em silêncio. Ou, ao menos, eu permaneço. Monroe ainda está com a boca ocupada demais para dizer qualquer coisa.

E o Corvo segura os cabelos coloridos dele como se estivesse se agarrando a própria vida, confuso se deveria pedir que ele parasse, mesmo estando claramente deliciado com as sensações, ou apenas deixar que sua mente se renda ao prazer, negligenciando o que o Aranha diz. Parece uma decisão difícil.

— Eu prometo... Prometo que vai ficar pronto hoje.

A voz dele parece fraca, ele está quase sem ar. É difícil para o moreno juntar as palavras e fazer sentido quando claramente está com o sangue fluindo apenas para a cabeça de baixo. Fica pior no momento em que os lábios do meu Guardião estão tocando a virilha dele e ele parece se assustar com a capacidade de Monroe de engoli-lo por completo. Um gemido escapa e ele imediatamente lança um olhar nervoso ao comunicador.

A resposta do Aranha é uma risada baixa e debochada. É claro que ele pode imaginar que tipo de coisa está acontecendo para que o Corvo esteja tão estranho, ele apenas não tem ideia de com quem. Pelo menos eu acho que não. Será que ele sabe que estamos na Orla? Não seria exatamente uma surpresa.

— É bem vindo a ajudar com a isca, Monroe. Na verdade tenho certeza que nosso amigo em comum pode ter algumas ideias já que estamos lidando com Colmeia. Vou esperar por notícias de vocês dois. Não fiquem muito tempo vadiando.

A ligação é encerrada depois disso. Parece que acabamos de entrar em algum assunto do Aranha e não tem mais como escapar... Volto meu olhar para Centelha. Talvez seja melhor eu começar a me informar agora mesmo, já que se depender do meu Guardião o Corvo vai continuar indisponível por mais um bom tempo.


	6. Facas

Demora um tempo até que o Corvo finalmente consiga começar a trabalhar na isca, simplesmente porque é... Difícil tirar meu Guardião de cima dele. Monroe poderia continuar assim o dia todo, o que o impede é apenas a urgência do Corvo de terminar isso. Eu confesso que é muito estranho ver o meu Guardião tão próximo de alguém que tem o rosto do assassino de Cayde-6.

Mas por outro lado é... Inspirador? Tem algo de quase poético em vê-lo tão disposto a perdoar essa pessoa, consciente de que o Corvo é uma nova alma em um corpo conhecido. Ele não julga os crimes passados, e é o certo, mas quantas pessoas realmente serão capazes disso? Eu nem preciso ouvir as histórias do Centelha sobre as várias ressureições que o Corvo já tem para saber a resposta.

Quando finalmente começamos a trabalhar na isca descubro o que eles estão tentando caçar e como. É um conceito estranho, usar a magia da Colmeia para tentar atrai-los, me parece um jogo perigoso... E por isso tenho que concordar com o Aranha: nosso amigo Arcano entenderia melhor desse tipo de coisa. Por isso puxo Monroe para um canto mais afastado, mas com o símbolo do Aranha na parede, e faço uma ligação direta com a Fantasma do Arcano.

Ele concorda em nos ajudar a compreender melhor o que estamos fazendo e achar um jeito de fazer funcionar, o que resulta em um trabalho mais rápido. Ao fim do dia temos um projeto concluído, mas falta testar. É claro que nos oferecemos para ajudar o Corvo nessa jornada... E descobrir o que está acontecendo na Orla para que precisemos criar uma forma de atrair alguém com magia da Colmeia.

Meu Guardião fica bem triste ao descobrir que alguns dos Eliksni da Orla estão sendo controlados pela Colmeia; Monroe realmente está disposto a entende-los e trata-los como aliados e não mais como inimigos, então é esperado que ele tenha desenvolvido tamanha empatia. Se continuar desse jeito nos tornaremos embaixadores dos Eliksni ou qualquer coisa assim.

Acabamos diante de uma pedra estranha que parece estar nascendo no chão do Embarcadouro dos Ladrões. Na verdade, não tenho certeza se “pedra” é a palavra certa para definir essa coisa que estou vendo... Ela tem um aspecto orgânico e ao escaneá-la posso perceber que, de fato, está viva. Quando o Corvo coloca a isca essa coisa se abre vagarosamente, como as pétalas de uma flor desabrochando, mas o som é mecânico. É a estrutura mais difícil de explicar que já encontrei, e olha que já vi muitas coisas desde que fui criado pelo Viajante. Para tornar as coisas ainda mais estranhas essa coisa está... Sussurrando? Cantando?

Não tenho certeza se a criatura que aparece em seguida saiu de dentro dessa estrutura estranha ou foi magicamente transmaterializada pela magia da Colmeia. É um Servidor, como vemos com qualquer Eliksni por aí, não parece o tipo de coisa que encaixa com a Colmeia... O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui? Tenho muitas perguntas a fazer para o Corvo nesse momento.

Quando está quase morrendo o Servidor consegue escapar... Mas deixa um rastro de gosma da Colmeia que é fácil de seguir. Quando achei que a caçada tinha terminado parece que ele serviu de isca para nos levar até uma criatura maior e mais perigosa. O Corvo parece entristecido quando terminamos de limpar o lugar... Parece que ele conhecia essas criaturas.

Vejo a expressão do meu Guardião se tornar triste conforme o Corvo nos conta mais sobre o que está acontecendo, sobre a aparição de uma divindade da Colmeia chamava Xivu Arath. Nosso amigo Arcano definitivamente vai ficar muito interessado em tudo isso. Colmeia é a especialidade dele e não a nossa. Eu não tenho ideia de qual é a nossa. Eliksni, talvez?

Ao final da caçada o Corvo tem de se reportar ao Aranha... Eu não fico confortável de ficar diante dele, vendo-o brincar com um casco vazio de Fantasma com uma das mãos, isso sempre me arrepia. Monroe também não parece confortável, trocando o peso de um pé para o outro suavemente. Não é uma das reações normais dele, não é excitação ou curiosidade como eu esperava devido a todo esse interesse por Eliksni.

O Aranha dá arrepios... Não entendo como o Arcano conseguiu se envolver com essa pessoa.

Somos dispensados um pouco depois e o Corvo se oferece para pagar por uma bebida no Tanque Vazio, o que meu Guardião aceita prontamente. Dessa vez nos sentamos com ele em uma mesa afastada, os dois bebendo enquanto conversam sobre algumas coisas, os olhos azuis do meu Guardião sempre passando pelo ambiente, pelas criaturas ali presentes.

— Você ainda está muito interessado nos Eliksni.

— Em um em particular, na verdade.

O Capitão Skolriks, com certeza. Monroe não costuma reagir muito bem quando alguém o deixa na espera. Ele sabe aceitar “não” como resposta, mas “talvez” ou “mais tarde” o enlouquece. Ele quer uma resposta concreta e vai lutar por ela do jeito que puder, mesmo se for para receber um “não” no final. Pelo menos com uma recusa direta ele voltaria a atenção para outro lugar e deixaria Skolriks em paz.

— Qual é a posição desse Eliksni que você está querendo conquistar?

Conquistar é uma palavra um pouco forte, eu diria... Mas não ouso realmente interferir nessa conversa. Deixarei que o Corvo mantenha alguma inocência em relação a Monroe, mesmo depois de terem passado a noite juntos. Nem todo mundo é capaz de perceber os problemas do meu Guardião tão rápido. A maioria das pessoas só acha que ele gosta muito de sexo.

A maioria das pessoas não o vê desesperado. Não tem de vê-lo se envolvendo com desconhecidos em lugares perigosos, as vezes com mais de 5 parceiros diferentes em um único dia, até desmaiar de exaustão... E não tem de vê-lo chorar, em pânico e insatisfeito, ou com a autoestima destruída por se sentir fraco e incapaz de resistir a esses impulsos. Não é uma escolha. Não é racional.

Na verdade, o foco dele em Skolriks é provavelmente a coisa mais racional que vejo dele nesse sentido desde que o Esquadrão se desfez. Ter um foco é saudável, mesmo se o dele for... Um pouco estranho. Mas nada em Monroe é convencional e eu aprendi a trabalhar com o que a vida nos dá.

— Capitão.

A expressão do Corvo é curiosa. Por um momento ele olha bem para meu Guardião, analisando-o da cabeça aos pés, medindo. É... Meu Guardião é pequeno e agora o Corvo sabe o tamanho dele até em outras partes. Boca, intimidade... Eu quase posso ver os cálculos acontecendo dentro da cabeça dele e meu Guardião também. Por isso Monroe sorri e se inclina para perto dele, sussurrando ao pé do ouvido enquanto uma das mãos toca as coxas do Corvo.

— Cabe mais aqui do que você imagina. — Sem nenhuma hesitação a mão do meu Guardião sobe para desaparecer na capa do Corvo. O som do cinto parece baixo diante do barulho, digo, da música desse lugar. — Podemos fazer alguns testes se você não acredita...

Os lábios do Corvo abrem e fecham sem que ele emita nenhum som, a linha de raciocínio dele facilmente interrompida, por isso sei que a mão do meu Guardião chegou a seu destino. Não espero que ele seja capaz de dizer muita coisa com sentido daqui em diante.

— Não vejo problema em testar, mas eu acredito em você. — A voz dele falha um pouco e ele se inclina para mais perto de Monroe. Está corado e tentando se conter para não gemer, não querendo chamar atenção para o que estavam fazendo. — Conquistar a atenção de um Capitão não é tão fácil. É mais fácil quando o Capitão é que se aproxima.

— Estou cansado de esperar pelo Capitão. O que eu tenho de fazer?

Com muita hesitação, claramente não querendo fazê-lo, o Corvo segura a mão de Monroe e a tira de dentro da própria calça. Fecha o cinto rápido, apressado como se precisasse se agarrar a toda a força de vontade que tinha para não mudar de ideia, e se levanta, puxando de algum lugar da capa um par de facas e oferecendo uma delas a Monroe antes de se afastar em direção ao que me parece ser uma arena de combate.

— Eu vou te mostrar o equivalente Eliksni a “eu quero transar com você”.

O fato de envolver uma exibição pública e facas me deixa preocupado. Uma boa parte das criaturas presentes prontamente largam o que estão fazendo para assistir, muito interessados naquela exibição. Tem um Capitão presente, sem cores de Casa visíveis para manter certo anonimato, e ele cruza dois de seus braços enquanto esfrega as outras duas mãos e fica praticamente na borda da arena.

Não sei bem se é por estarmos em um lugar tão público ou se vai ser desse jeito quando Monroe tiver de colocar em prática com o verdadeiro alvo dele, mas toda essa situação me deixa inquieto. Centelha, por outro lado, parece estar bem animado com toda a situação. E eu que pensei que ele ia se esconder de vergonha ou qualquer coisa do tipo de novo. Que curioso.

As diferenças culturais ficam mais evidentes quando os nossos papeis se invertem desse jeito. Monroe não tem muita ideia do que fazer, embora esteja bem consciente de estar cercado de Eliksnis e todos eles estarem muito interessados no que está acontecendo.

— Vândalos e Rebaixados não são difíceis de aproximar. A maioria deles é bem acessível. Mas com um Capitão as coisas ficam mais difíceis. Um Capitão não se envolve com alguém que não seja considerado digno... Então você tem de provar a sua força. Dependendo do Capitão falhar significa a morte... Então é uma escolha arriscada. Você tem certeza que vai querer fazer isso?

Eu confio na força do meu Guardião. Ele é pequeno e problemático, com um coração grande demais e ferido demais pelos outros, mas ele é forte. Ele é um dos Heróis da Última Cidade. Ele ajudou a derrotar Oryx, o Rei dos Possuídos. Ele permaneceu de pé mesmo quando o Viajante foi capturado e nossa luz levada de nós. Ele só é humilde demais para falar de tudo isso com as pessoas.

— Tenho sim.

— Quando você tem a atenção de um Capitão, você tem a atenção de todo o Esquife. Toda a tripulação dele estará ao redor para assistir e torcer. — O Corvo gesticula para os Eliksni ao redor. — Mas eles não vão interferir, é estritamente proibido... Seria uma desonra se um Capitão vencesse porque, digamos, um Rebaixado segurou o adversário. Então não é algo que você vai ter de se preocupar. Mas se você vencer... Você ganha tudo. Capitão e Tripulação.

Monroe brinca com a faca entre os dedos e os olhos azuis dele brilham com muito interesse, como se realmente tivesse gostado dessa última frase. Não tenho certeza se entendi onde o Corvo quer chegar, mas não tenho tempo para entender, já que o Corvo logo começa a mostrar um complexo cumprimento envolvendo as facas. Daqui em diante temos que observar, aprender e tentar seguir o exemplo.

O andar que está ocupado pela Casa da Luz na Torre parece muito diferente daquilo que vimos na primeira vez que estivemos aqui. Ainda tem caixas empilhadas por ai, mas começa a parecer mais com um lar para os Eliksni... Tem os símbolos deles nas paredes, estandartes com o novo símbolo e as cores da Casa da Luz, e eles parecem uniformizados de acordo. Não é mais um mosaico de cores e bandeiras, é organizado. É eficiente.

Tem dois Vândalos na porta, um deles segurando um patinho de borracha e parecendo tentar explicar alguma coisa ao outro. Minha compreensão do idioma ainda não é tão boa e não consigo traduzir, principalmente porque esse Vândalo parece falar muito mais rápido do que qualquer outro Eliksni que eu já conheci. Será que Hiperatividade existe entre Eliksni?

Ele interrompe o que diz rapidamente ao perceber a nossa presença e se apruma prontamente, profissional. Os olhos azuis dele nos encaram com alguma curiosidade antes de abrir a boca, parecendo procurar o jeito certo de nos questionar. Para a minha surpresa ele o faz no idioma comum ao invés de Eliksni.

— A casa da luz lhes dá as Boas Vindas. O que Vanguarda precisa?

O Vândalo parece ter alguma dificuldade com as palavras, especialmente as consoantes, mas ainda é possível entende-lo, o que faz meu Guardião sorrir. Tenho quase certeza que ele achou fofinho o enorme esforço do Eliksni de se comunicar devidamente conosco... E o fato dele ter escondido o patinho de borracha como se tivesse vergonha dele.

— Estou procurando pelo Capitão Skolriks.

O Vândalo faz um gesto para que esperemos e entra, apressado, para falar com o Capitão. Esperamos por quase dez minutos antes que ele retorne, animado, e nos deixe segui-lo para o interior. É um pouco escuro para o nosso padrão, mas suponho que funcione bem para eles. Skolriks aparece de uma porta qualquer, com roupas mais simples, enquanto Monroe está de armadura completa, como se estivesse saindo em missão.

— Guardião. — O Capitão nos cumprimenta, formal e desconfiado. — Em que posso ajudá-lo?

Monroe não responde com palavras. Ele retira a armadura, peça por peça, ficando apenas com as roupas que ficam por baixo. Uma calça e uma camiseta justas, feitas para protege-lo do contato com o metal da armadura e de possíveis cortes, mas simples. Apesar de cor de rosa.

Depois ele deixa aparecer duas facas típicas dos Eliksni e com isso ele tem a atenção de toda a tripulação, como o Corvo disse que aconteceria, alguns deles já começando a formar um círculo ao redor dos dois. Percebo que o Capitão olhou ao redor, como se não gostasse de estar cercado. Entendo agora que isso significa que ele não tem rota de fuga... E deve ser vergonhoso recusar um desafio de alguém tão menor que ele, mesmo sendo um Guardião.

Skolriks faz a única coisa que ele pode fazer nesse momento: ele dá um passo a frente e aceita a faca, retribuindo o cumprimento de Monroe, e por um momento os dois se olham atentamente.

— Sabe o que está fazendo?

— Você não me deu uma resposta, então eu tive que vir me certificar de que conseguiria uma. Diga que não quer transar comigo e eu desisto e aceito a humilhação da minha fraqueza diante da sua espécie inteira.

Monroe não se preocupa mais com besteiras como “honra”; ele não tem reputação sobrando por causa da doença, somos mal vistos pela grande maioria dos Guardiões. Mas para os Eliksni isso significa muita coisa. Não temos nada a perder se Monroe recuar agora, mas Skolriks não pode recuar. O fato do meu Guardião estar se oferecendo para desistir é o que gera o espaço para consentimento. Ele ganhou a chance de dizer não. ISSO é importante para Monroe.

Skolriks não se move e por um minuto inteiro ele parece pensar, tentando decidir. Eu acredito que ele nunca chegou a realmente pensar muito além do “talvez”. Eu acredito que ele mesmo não tenha certeza se quer cruzar essa linha. Mas talvez eu esteja errado. Ele sorri, mostrando os dentes afiados, e faz sua dança complexa antes de se colocar em posição de combate. O nosso desafio foi aceito.

E pensar que Monroe costumava reclamar de como achava chato quando tinha de convidar alguém para jantar ou pagar uma bebida antes de conseguir se enfiar na calça de alguns Guardiões.

O duelo se inicia. Parece mais uma dança do que um duelo no início, os dois estão atentos, tentando medir a força um do outro. Skolriks não é burro, ele não comete o erro que muitos humanos cometeriam... Ele não subestima o meu Guardião só porque ele é pequeno e parece fraco. Ele sabe que Monroe está muito longe de ser indefeso e não está disposto a perder.

Os Eliksni a nossa volta parecem animados. Eles rugem e gritam, aplaudem e torcem. Alguns parecem estar achando tudo isso muito engraçado, contando que o Capitão deles vai derrotar facilmente era coisinha, menor que um Rebaixado, que acha que é capaz de enfrentar um Capitão.

Esses são os que parecem mais surpresos quando a faca de Skolriks é jogada no chão e a lâmina de Monroe encosta-se no pescoço dele, na área delicada onde conseguiria penetrar facilmente. Se o objetivo do meu Guardião fosse matar Skolriks ele só precisaria deixar a lâmina entrar na carne agora, ninguém iria impedi-lo. Uma morte limpa e honrosa dentro da sociedade Eliksni.

Consigo ver Monroe tremendo, mas ele não afasta a faca. Os olhos azuis dele buscam os verdes de Skolriks e por quase um minuto eles se encaram; os Eliksni ao redor ainda estão confusos com o resultado, exceto por um. O Vândalo que nos recepcionou parece estar comemorando a vitória de Monroe, o que é no mínimo inesperado. Não sei se o Capitão não é popular com esse Vândalo em particular ou o que...

A faca de Monroe finalmente se afasta e Skolriks lentamente se curva, os quatro braços abertos, reconhecendo a derrota com honra e vejo o sorriso que toma conta dos lábios do meu Guardião diante disso. Transmaterializo as facas para longe daqui, por segurança, mas não sei bem o que vem agora...

Envio para Centelha o vídeo que gravei até agora de tudo isso, Monroe prometeu ao Corvo que o manteria informado sobre o progresso e imagino que ele vá ficar feliz de ver a vitória do meu pequeno Caçador. Eu estou orgulhoso, mesmo quando sei da capacidade dele. E talvez seja errado querer comemorar ou guardar essa memória, mas eu me mantenho gravando mesmo quando vejo o Capitão deitar no chão e Monroe ficando por cima dele.

O que posso fazer? Eu sou o Fantasma perfeito para o meu Guardião. Eu o entendo, mesmo se não concordo com tudo o que ele faz, e eu sei o que o deixa feliz. Eu sei que tipo de memória ele prefere guardar, por isso colaboro com o arquivo dele. Acredito que esse será um momento que ele vai querer rever depois.


	7. Ilógico

Skolriks parece um pouco tenso e não posso culpá-lo por isso. Ele perdeu uma luta justa contra um adversário tão pequeno e tão estranho... E ele não compreende porque Monroe se arrisca tanto. Porque meu Guardião pode ignorar as consequências se falhasse, mas Skolriks não. O Capitão sabe que se tivesse vencido poderia matá-lo pela ousadia de desafiá-lo, sem consequência. Ao menos dentro das leis e da hierarquia da Casa.

O fato dele não ter ideia de como agir com o meu Guardião também não deve estar ajudando muito a causa dele. Não sei como acontece entre dois Eliksni, mas com certeza uma fêmea da espécie deve ser mais fácil de lidar do que o Monroe. Mais assustadora, mais forte aos olhos deles... Meu Guardião parece alguém que vai se quebrar se Skolriks jogá-lo no chão, alguém que pode morrer sufocado só com o peso dele. Aparências enganam.

O Capitão sabe disso. Não só pelo pequeno ritual de combate com as facas que Monroe usou para provar que é digno, mas também porque Skolriks já teve a chance de vê-lo lutando. Ele deve ter enfrentado Guardiões antes, sabe que eles são poderosos e resistentes, perigosos... Mesmo quando eles não parecem. Mas uma coisa é enfrentar um Guardião em um campo de batalha, com armas e armadura, e outra é o que está prestes a acontecer aqui.

Por outro lado... Meu Guardião não está parecendo muito preocupado com nada disso. Ele sorri como uma criança ao acordar na manhã de Alvorada e sentir a casa cheirando a biscoitos recém assados. As mãos dele são rápidas em lidar com as roupas do Capitão, impaciente, e tenho a ligeira impressão de ouvir um pouco do tecido rasgar em algum momento. Espero que isso não seja um problema mais tarde.

Quando as roupas foram deixadas de lado encontramos um novo problema. A pele cinzenta dos Eliksni é coberta por placas de Quitina... O Exoesqueleto protetor deles não costuma ser difícil de entender, afinal serve para proteger os órgãos vitais de ataques externos, mas nenhum de nós esperava que houvesse uma placa cobrindo a área genital dele. Não posso ver a expressão do meu Guardião, mas posso imaginar a confusão evidente ali.

Também posso ouvir alguém comentando algo ali perto. Se minha tradução estiver correta foi “Guardião Bonito não sabe abrir”, e parece vir do mesmo Vândalo que nos recebeu na porta anteriormente. Daqui em diante vou chama-lo de Vândalo do Patinho de Borracha. Eu não sei se ele está falando isso por achar engraçado ou o que... Mas parece fazer Skolriks se mover.

A placa se move e se abre, revelando finalmente o pênis dele. Não parece estar muito rígido, o que indica que ele não está exatamente excitado com a situação... Não sei se é porque perdeu, o que pode ser um golpe no ego, ou se tem alguma relação com o fato de Monroe ser um humano. Ou macho... Ou tudo isso misturado. Nota mental: descobrir a opinião Eliksni sobre as relações entre machos.

Só porque figuras como o Corvo ou nosso amigo Arcano vão para a cama com Eliksni não significa que seja socialmente aceitável ou bem visto. Até onde sabemos pode ser semelhante a época de ignorância da humanidade quando esse tipo de relação era visto como vergonhosa e humilhada pela sociedade. Prefiro pensar que Eliksni são muito mais evoluídos do que a sociedade humana Pré-Era Dourada.

A mão do meu Guardião parece incrivelmente pequena quando envolve o pênis do Capitão para começar a estimular, o que me faz perceber que mesmo não estando rígido o tamanho já parece... Imponente. O Corvo tinha razão em questionar se Monroe sabia o que iria encarar, eu mesmo não tenho certeza se isso vai dar certo. Na verdade, tenho quase certeza que isso vai partir meu Guardião ao meio e que vou ter de ressuscitá-lo no final. Estou bastante preocupado.

Skolriks, por outro lado, parece chocado. Ele sabe que meu Guardião é quente, afinal o segurou no colo durante o retorno de Europa, mas acho que ele não tinha previsto quão diferente seria sentir isso diretamente em uma área sensível. O corpo dele reage rápido ao estímulo, mais animado agora... Será que ele tem ideia de que outras partes são mais quentes ainda?

Não parece que ele vai ter muito tempo para pensar nisso, já vai descobrir. Monroe nunca foi alguém de muita paciência e eu posso imaginar o estado em que ele se encontra nesse momento, depois de tanto tempo desejando, imaginando, treinando a dança com facas e esperando o momento certo de colocar em prática. Seria surpreendente se tivesse restado alguma paciência.

As roupas dele são removidas com facilidade, jogadas para um canto qualquer, um dos Rebaixados parecendo se esticar para ver mais de perto o tecido, mas sem tocar. Eliksni tem noções bem diferentes das nossas de propriedade, mas uma coisa eles entendem: se tentar roubar vai ser punido. A roupa está segura. Acho que o que fascina eles é a cor. Não tem Casas Eliksni que usem a cor rosa, que eu saiba...

Os olhos do Capitão, no entanto, estão no corpo de Monroe. A pele branca, sem cicatrizes exceto por duas no peito, pouco abaixo dos mamilos. Já estavam lá quando eu o encontrei, mas não sei se o Eliksni entende o significado delas, o que foi retirado. Imagino que não. Imagino que pareça só uma cicatriz de batalha. As únicas em um corpo imaculado.

Ele parece ainda mais frágil assim. O toque de uma das garras do Capitão seria suficiente para romper a pele, cortar a carne, deixar escorrer o sangue. Com certeza nenhum desses Eliksni já esteve tão perto de um Guardião em um estado tão desprotegido. Matá-lo seria fácil... Mas Monroe não está preocupado. Ele entendeu uma coisa muito simples sobre os Eliksni: A Honra está acima de tudo.

Atacá-lo agora seria desonroso. Ele venceu o desafio, mas está desarmado e sozinho. Ele não mostra intenções cruéis, não vai causar nenhum mal a eles, então fazer qualquer mal a ele seria uma desonra indescritível. Possível punição... Morte? Eu não saberia dizer.

É na intimidade do meu Guardião que o olhar do Capitão se detém e ele parece aguardar alguma coisa. Talvez esperando que algo se revele, como aconteceu com ele? Eu não sei se os Eliksni têm machos ao estilo do meu Guardião... Se o conceito sequer existe na sociedade deles. Suponho que é mais uma coisa que temos de descobrir.

Sem qualquer medo meu Guardião se acomoda em cima do Capitão. É uma cena bonita, até certo ponto, vê-lo tão no controle de alguém que é três vezes o tamanho dele. A mão dele segura o pênis do Capitão e o guia a sua entrada úmida, passando a descer bem devagar.

Do lugar em que estou tenho uma visão privilegiada para gravar, mas não consigo evitar um zoom, curioso. Não parece ser fácil para o corpo de Monroe acomodar todo esse volume, ele se abre aos poucos, envolvendo centímetro por centímetro. Não posso ver a expressão dele, mas não parece hesitar, então suponho que não esteja com dor.

O Capitão produz alguns grunhidos e a mandíbula dele se abre e fecha em uma série de cliques incompreensíveis. Não tenho certeza se para se comunicar ou uma forma de demonstrar prazer; em meio aos sons que se assemelham a insetos consigo discernir algumas palavras no final, mas é difícil traduzir. Acho que ele percebeu isso, porque repete, no nosso idioma, ainda que pareça um esforço imenso.

— Guardião... Fêmea?

Já enfrentamos Eliksni o suficiente para saber que a diferença entre os gêneros não é nada semelhante a que temos com os Humanos e Despertos. Não sabemos diferenciá-los... E não sei se eles conseguem fazê-lo com os humanos também. A ausência ou adição de algumas partes podem não indicar nada para eles... E Monroe não parece ofendido com a pergunta.

Apesar de que... Não tenho certeza se ele sequer está raciocinando o suficiente para sentir qualquer coisa nesse momento. Ele parece tão cheio que nem sequer consegue se mover, precisa de um momento para se acostumar, e isso é uma tortura para as duas partes. As quatro mãos do Capitão estão inquietas, garras abrindo e fechando suavemente, mas ele não se move ainda.

— Não... Eu não sou uma fêmea. 

O Capitão não tem tempo de entender a resposta ou pensar demais no assunto, porque Monroe logo está se movendo. Eu esperava que fossem movimentos lentos, mas ele não tem essa paciência. É rápido e forte, guloso. Não se contenta com pouco, precisando sentir o Capitão por inteiro, acolhê-lo até onde consegue, força-lo contra seus pontos mais sensíveis.

Os gemidos dele não são discretos. Não sei se o que causa agitação nos Eliksni ao redor é isso ou alguma coisa diferente; talvez feromônios? Nossas informações dizem que isso tem muita influência neles, que são capazes de detectar alguns cheiros que Humanos e Despertos não conseguem. Mesmo assim nenhum deles se move muito. O Vândalo do Patinho de Borracha parece estar farejando o ar antes de fechar os olhos.

Eles apreciam o espetáculo... E meu Guardião aprecia ser o centro das atenções. Eu percebo como o corpo dele reage, como a excitação se torna mais intensa. Se existe alguma dor a essa altura ele a está ignorando por completo, levado por um desespero que conheço bem. Precisa disso.

Mas não dura muito. O corpo pequeno dele, aliado ao calor que com certeza é muito diferente de tudo que uma fêmea Eliksni pode oferecer, é o suficiente para fazer o Capitão derreter. Seu prazer é generoso o suficiente para que eu possa fazê-lo deslizando para fora do meu Guardião, que só para de se mover quando Skolriks parece dolorido, hipersensível com o clímax.

A respiração do Capitão é ruidosa, há uma rouquidão típica da espécie por causa do uso do Éter... Mas ao mesmo tempo tem algo diferente. Um som que ele emite que parece vir do peito. A frequência me faz lembrar o ronronar de um gato, então suponho que seja o jeito dele de mostrar satisfação. Parece que acabou.

Monroe não se move. Ele aguarda pacientemente, dando a Skolriks um tempo para respirar e se recompor... E quando o Capitão faz um mínimo movimento, como que com a intenção de se levantar, Monroe se move. Ele desce em um rebolar profundo, apertando o Capitão por completo dentro dele, deixando clara uma ordem silenciosa: mais. Isso parece deixar o Capitão surpreso.

Posso teorizar o motivo. Por toda a dança e a atenção que estão recebendo isso parece mais algum tipo de ritual de acasalamento do que “apenas uma transa”. Se for o caso talvez costume acabar quando o macho tem o seu clímax, sendo só o que precisa para cumprir o objetivo principal e garantir que resultaria em prole. Mas não é o que meu Guardião quer.

Skolriks parece ter concluído a mesma coisa. As quatro mãos dele se movem, segurando Monroe com firmeza, e em um piscar de olhos as posições mudam. Meu guardião está contra o chão frio, seu corpo pequeno quase completamente oculto debaixo da figura cinzenta enorme. Agora é Skolriks quem tem todo o controle.

E ele usa toda essa força para se mover. O corpo do meu Guardião é prensado mais firme no chão, o quadril dele sustentado por um par de mãos do Capitão, e ainda assim o corpo todo se move com cada estocada forte. É a vez de Monroe deixar escapar sons incoerentes; tenho quase certeza de ter ouvido uns “Sim!” entusiasmados no meio de tudo aquilo, então estou tranquilo. Ele está gostando.

Na verdade, pela expressão dele diria que Monroe está na versão dele de paraíso. Cada gemido é repleto de prazer e abandono, o corpo dele inteiro estremecendo quando é tocado nos lugares certos, os olhos azuis se revirando quando parece particularmente bom. O clímax dele é forte e parece tomar conta do corpo inteiro, fazendo-o estremecer nas mãos de Skolriks. Tenho a impressão que o Capitão pretendia continuar, mas o aperto final do meu Guardião é irresistível para ele.

Dessa vez ele usa uma das mãos para se apoiar, evitando que o peso de seu corpo inteiro caia em cima de Monroe quando deixa de segurá-lo. Ele desliza para fora com cuidado e se deixa cair no chão logo ao lado para se recuperar. Monroe tem um sorriso enorme no rosto, parecendo extremamente satisfeito. Não vejo esse tipo de sorriso no rosto dele faz muito tempo.

O Capitão aguarda alguns minutos, como se quisesse ter certeza de que seus serviços não são mais requisitados, antes de se levantar e tentar se vestir. Eu estava certo sobre a pressa do meu Guardião ter danificado alguns dos tecidos do traje dele, mas ele não parece se importar muito com isso. Provavelmente não é a primeira vez que um Eliksni tem de concertar uma roupa que foi tirada muito rápido... E posso jurar que deve ter sido um estrago bem menor do que uma fêmea faria com as garras.

Achei por um momento que o Capitão retornaria ao que quer que estivesse fazendo antes e deixaria Monroe aqui para se recompor sozinho... Mas para a minha surpresa ele segura as roupas do meu Guardião com uma das mãos e usa outras duas para segurá-lo e erguê-lo, levando para a outra sala. Eu flutuo perto deles, não querendo ficar para trás.

Ao que parece essa é a sala onde o Capitão trabalha. Tem uma mesa e uma cadeira com alguns itens em cima da mesa que eu não entendo, mas parecem estar desmontados, o Capitão provavelmente trabalhava neles. Relatórios e outras coisas também estão na mesa. Tem uma cama feita com peles em um canto e é para lá que ele se dirige, sentando-se e mantendo Monroe no colo. Não esperávamos por nada disso.

— Homens estranhos vocês humanos.

O jeito que ele formula a frase parece um pouco estranho, o que pode ser apenas a diferença entre nossos idiomas e a forma como ele tenta traduzir o que pensa para se fazer entender no Idioma Comum. Mas ainda dá para entender o sentido e perceber, pela voz dele, que não é exatamente uma crítica.

— Só porque tenho uma vagina?

Skolriks inclina um pouco a cabeça e abre a boca, parecendo testar a palavra antes de olhar para a intimidade de Monroe, concluindo logo o que a palavra significava. Não sei se eles não têm nomes para isso ou se a palavra deles é apenas muito diferente... Provavelmente a segunda opção. Esse tipo de coisa não deve ter sido prioridade na hora dele começar a aprender o Idioma Comum.

— Não. Você entra em nossa Casa, me desafia, exige... Não pode gerar prole e é pequeno demais para ser bom. Decisão ilógica.

De inicio isso me parece uma bronca, achei até que fosse pelo fato de a luta ter sido um pouco vergonhosa para ele, mas a expressão de Monroe me diz que ele está interpretando isso de outra forma. Ele está sorrindo de novo e dessa vez eu não sei se estou acompanhando o raciocínio dele.

— Foi ótimo, Skolriks. Não estou machucado, se é sua preocupação.

— Ilógico.

É claro que ele não acredita, quem acreditaria vendo o tamanho do Monroe comparado a ele? Mas, até ai, eu também não achava que aquilo ia funcionar... Só consigo lembrar de uma vez que Monroe pediu para Bahadur usar o punho nele. Na época não fiquei por perto para entender aquilo ou saber se tinha funcionado, agora já não tenho nem dúvidas do que significava.

Monroe suspira e se levanta com agilidade. Nada nele parece machucado, embora eu tenha certeza que está dolorido. Ele se acomoda melhor nas peles, abre as pernas completamente e usa uma mão para abrir a intimidade e se revelar por completo ao Capitão, que parece sem saber como reagir.

— Pode olhar se não acredita em mim. Não estou machucado. Não estou sangrando.

Eu sinto vergonha pelo meu Guardião em momentos como esse e parece que o Capitão não sabe o que pensar disso... Ou como teimar com isso. Ele olha atentamente, mas só por alguns momentos, movendo uma mão de forma irritada e fazendo aqueles cliques com a mandíbula.

— Sorte. Guardião sem senso de autopreservação.

— É muito doce da sua parte se preocupar com meu bem estar.

Novamente ele parece irritado, mas também bastante confuso. Eu não sei exatamente o que causou a confusão, talvez Monroe apenas não aja da forma que ele estava esperando... É difícil dizer. O meu Guardião é imprevisível até para quem está acostumado a conviver com ele, que dirá alguém de outra espécie que mal o conhece.

— Carne de Eliksni não doce.

Monroe começa a rir com o quanto essa conversa ficou estranha rápido e eu acabo acompanhando. Isso parece deixar o Capitão ainda mais confuso, mas a agressividade na postura dele parece diminuir prontamente. Pode não estar entendendo, mas acho que gosta do som, ou de como Monroe realmente parece relaxado e não ferido.

— Todo Guardião assim?

Eu demoro um pouco a perceber que Skolriks está me olhando fixamente. Muita gente se dirige ao meu Guardião e quase esquece da minha presença se estou em silêncio, por isso me surpreendo por ele realmente perguntar isso diretamente. Posso sentir a temperatura e o batimento cardíaco de Monroe se alterarem quando ele percebe isso. Ele ficou feliz.

— Não. Eu apenas tenho o Guardião mais esquisito de toda a Vanguarda. Mas ele não mente... Não está machucado. Lamento que tenha causado tantos problemas, mas ele não conseguiu continuar esperando por “Depois”.

O Capitão assente devagar, o brilho breve nos olhos dele mostrando que ele entendeu a que me refiro, e por um instante ele parece... Arrependido. Talvez de ter deixado Monroe esperando, sem uma resposta real ou qualquer outro tipo de contato depois de tanto tempo. Não sei dizer o que realmente se passa na cabeça dele e o olhar do Capitão se volta para a porta por um longo momento, parecendo pensar em muitas coisas. Ele suspira, derrotado.

— Tripulação vai esperar por depois. Eliksni pacientes.

Os olhos de Monroe brilham como se tivesse acabado de ouvir a coisa mais interessante do mundo... Eu sinto como se tivesse congelado. Os dados não se encaixam, ou pelo menos não parecem fazer sentido enquanto eu processo o que acabei de ouvir. As palavras do Corvo não foram esquecidas, mas só agora fazem sentido.

_Quando você tem a atenção de um Capitão, você tem a atenção de todo o Esquife. Se você vencer... Você ganha tudo. Capitão e Tripulação._

E lá vamos nós de novo...


	8. Presentes

O Capitão retorna ao que estava fazendo antes de nossa chegada e nos deixa no silêncio absoluto por um tempo. Monroe está curioso com tudo, olhando ao redor e tentando entender o que são todas essas coisas, o que o quarto do Capitão pode revelar sobre ele. Também estou curioso, mas não me parece educado sair escaneando tudo, por isso me contenho.

Quando Monroe fica entediado ele se levanta, vestindo as roupas novamente e se espreguiçando um pouco antes de se aproximar do Capitão para tentar entender o que ele faz. Não recebe sequer um olhar de Skolriks, o que já era esperado. Normalmente ele já teria ido embora, mas não sabemos qual é o procedimento com Eliksni.

— Eu... — Monroe hesita, ele parece não saber exatamente o que fazer agora, o olhar passando rapidamente para a porta. — Eu posso sair?

Skolriks apenas faz um gesto para a porta indicando que ele podia sair, como se o dispensasse. O que ele faria se um subordinado fizesse a mesma pergunta, eu imagino. Não é falta de consideração ou qualquer coisa do tipo, é mais... Cultural, eu diria. Acho que meu Guardião entende isso, porque também não parece magoado ou incomodado de qualquer forma com esse fato. Ele saiu do quarto do Capitão com calma...

E não demos mais que meia dúzia de passos antes de perceber todos os olhares voltados para nós. Estamos completamente cercados por Eliksni agora e isso me faz tremer um pouco. Chego mais perto de Monroe instintivamente, lembrando de quantas vezes estivemos nessa mesma situação e o próximo passo costuma ser um grupo de Rebaixados pulando em cima dele, Vândalos atacando, tiros disparados, granadas elétricas...

Mas nada do tipo aconteceu conforme eles se aproximavam, mesmo que tivessem cercado a gente por completo. Eles pareciam olhar para o meu Guardião com curiosidade, comentando coisas aos sussurros entre si, um deles até apontou para o cabelo colorido de Monroe. Ele é loiro, mas de um lado tem umas mechas cor-de-rosa e no outro mechas azuis, o que chama a atenção em qualquer lugar.

— Acho que gostaram do meu cabelo.

Meu Guardião comenta, sempre com bom humor e um sorriso, ao perceber que não será imediatamente atacado por eles. O olhar dele procura por alguma coisa entre os vários Eliksni... Mas não sei o que. Tirando as pequenas diferenças que me permitem saber a diferença entre um Vândalo ou um Rebaixado eu não posso dizer que realmente sei a diferença entre eles. Mas Monroe parece saber, porque ele dá um passo para a frente e sorri para um Vândalo em especial.

— Já descobriu para que serve o Patinho de Borracha?

Ele realmente reconheceu o Vândalo da porta no meio de todos esses Eliksni? Não tenho muita certeza de como. O rosto do Vândalo parece ganhar um tom sutilmente azulado e os olhos dele brilham animadamente antes de concordar em Eliksni, rápido e cheio de cliques, antes de perceber que talvez Monroe não pudesse entende-lo.

— Sim! Gaadião explicou!

Ele parece ter um pouco de dificuldade com as consoantes, mas pode ser mais por dificuldade de mover a boca para produzir os sons do que por realmente não saber as palavras, ao menos é o que parece. Ao menos ainda dá para entender e parece suficiente para o meu Guardião.

— Tripulação quer saber se aceita presentes.

— Presentes?

Nós dois devemos parecer bem confusos agora. O Corvo não mencionou nada sobre presentes... Mas, até ai, ele também esqueceu de mencionar que até o sexo seria tratado como algum tipo de ritual, o que eu sinceramente não tinha esperado. A luta de facas? Sim. O sexo? Não. Que bom que privacidade não é problema para o meu Guardião.

— Seria culturalmente errado recusar...?

Monroe tenta ser cuidadoso, e está certo em fazê-lo. Não conhecemos a cultura deles o suficiente, talvez recusar um presente seja uma enorme ofensa punida com morte! Como saberíamos? O Vândalo parece curioso com a resposta que veio em forma de pergunta e ele sussurra alguma coisa para os outros... Que se dispersam rapidamente.

— Presentes virão!

Nossa pergunta foi interpretada como um sim? Eu estou muito confuso nesse momento e pela cara do meu Guardião ele também está. Nós dois olhamos para a porta do Capitão e tenho certeza que ele está considerando pedir socorro, mas antes que consiga achar a força para dar um passo naquela direção metade da tripulação já está de volta, oferecendo todo tipo de coisa. Um estandarte com as cores e o símbolo da Casa da Luz, algumas luzes piscantes, alguma coisa que parece ter uma bolinha eletrificada na ponta e é pequena demais para ser uma arma... Monroe logo está com os braços cheios de coisas que eles não sabem para que serve.

E eu acabei tendo de transmaterializar tudo isso de volta para casa pouco depois. Acabamos continuando cercados por uma boa parte da Tripulação por mais um tempo, alguns deles ainda não entendem nada do idioma comum, então Meeks acabava servindo como um tipo de tradutor para eles. Isso me deu a oportunidade de ir aprimorando o meu Eliksni também.

É uma experiência surpreendentemente agradável que só é interrompida quando Skolriks aparece distribuindo ordens, o que me faz perceber que provavelmente estamos atrapalhando a tripulação durante o horário de trabalho. Monroe acaba se sentindo envergonhado por isso e se despede de todos devidamente antes de partir.

— E eles te deram um monte de presentes?

— Sim. Foi meio esquisito. Eu não entendi nada...

O Corvo imediatamente começa a rir e isso apenas nos deixa mais confusos com toda essa situação. Claramente tem alguma informação que ele pode ter esquecido de nos passar com antecedência... Ou talvez seja de propósito? Eu ainda não acho que nós o conhecemos o suficiente para determinar que tipo de personalidade essa pessoa tem de verdade. Só sabemos que não é a mesma personalidade arrogante do Príncipe Uldren Sov. Eu odiava aquele idiota.

— Eu esqueço que o seu corpo não é... O padrão masculino.

Monroe faz um bico de indignação, mas não diz nada. Ele está acostumado a esse tipo de coisa, afinal muita gente tem uma opinião sobre que tipo de genitália ele deveria ter ou perguntas sobre os motivos dele para não mudar quando temos tantos avanços tecnológicos que permitiriam isso facilmente. É difícil para as pessoas entenderem que ele está muito bem com o corpo que tem... E aparentemente as pessoas acham que o que tem no meio das pernas dele é problema delas.

Mas não sinto maldade no comentário do Corvo, na verdade ele parece estar tentando ser mais sútil e ao mesmo tempo explicar as coisas do ponto de vista dos Eliksni, então ofender o Monroe não é o propósito aqui.

— Você lutou, você venceu... E todos eles viram você devorando o Capitão deles. Devem ter achado que sua intenção era gerar uma cria do Capitão. Trazer ao mundo uma criança mais forte... E os presentes são para essa criança. Luzes para enfeitar o ninho, um chocalho, uma manta...

Monroe abre a boca para falar alguma coisa... E logo volta a fechá-la, parecendo realmente rever cada uma das coisas que tinha recebido. Aquilo fazia muito mais sentido e explicava porque eles pareciam tão ansioso em lhe dar aquele tipo de coisa. Lembro-me de ter lido em algum lugar uma citação Eliksni que dizia “O Ketch é família, e família é tudo”. A Tripulação está pronta a acolher uma criança que possa nascer do desafio que Monroe fez ao Capitão.

Eu não sei se eles compreendem que Monroe não é uma fêmea... Provavelmente não, Skolriks teve a mesma dúvida, então é algo que teremos de achar uma forma de explicar para toda a tripulação da próxima vez. Porque eu não me engano: haverá uma próxima vez. E pelo visto vai ser em breve.

— Eu vou devolver tudo.

— Peça ajuda do Capitão, assim evita ofendê-los. Você disse que um dos Vândalos fala o Idioma Comum?

— Sim. O do Patinho de Borracha. É um pouco difícil de entender o que ele fala, mas acho que conseguimos nos comunicar.

— Ótimo. Isso pode ser muito útil para que entenda a cultura deles, já que o Capitão não gosta muito de conversar. Questione o Vândalo quando tiver dúvidas. Agora... De volta ao trabalho, sim?

O Corvo indica a Isca, recém aprimorada. Parece que agora vamos atrair criaturas um pouco mais perigosas... Não tenho certeza se gosto da ideia, mas Monroe está animado. Esse não é um trabalho exatamente aprovado pela Vanguarda, afinal estamos trabalhando para o Aranha com uma benção de Osíris, então eu nem quero pensar no que Zavala dirá quando descobrir.

Dessa vez nossa Caçada nos levará até a Cidade Onírica; Petra reportou que algumas criaturas da Colmeia foram vistas por lá... O problema é que ela também comentou, em uma conversa mais casual, que andou ouvindo rumores sobre um novo Guardião servindo ao Aranha, e Monroe escolheu não mencionar o que sabia. Ele está protegendo o Corvo.

Já sabemos da bomba que o Aranha colocou no Centelha... E isso aumentou muito a simpatia de Monroe pelo Corvo. Talvez um dos maiores motivos para isso esteja no fato do Corvo jamais tê-lo julgado desde a primeira conversa que tiveram, no Tanque Vazio.

Meu Guardião não tem muitos amigos, não são muitos que conseguem conviver com ele sem julgá-lo por suas necessidades, então não é surpresa que ele se apegue fácil quando encontra alguém que gosta dele mesmo com os defeitos. Alguém que está disposto a ser um amigo quando necessário, a compartilhar uma bebida em um dia ruim, e uma cama quando a vontade aparece.

Uma pena que isso seja, como sempre, não mais que uma ilusão de normalidade. Muitas vezes isso é breve. As pessoas se apaixonam ou começam a desejar por mais, por compromisso... Ou, ainda pior, elas começam a perceber o padrão de comportamento errático do meu Guardião. E então elas se afastam.

Aconteceu incontáveis vezes desde que chegamos à Torre. Preferia pensar que o Corvo não vai terminar como tantos outros, mas é difícil ter esperança depois de tudo que aconteceu. Principalmente nesses tempos sombrios.

— Claro, claro... De volta ao trabalho. Mas preciso saber uma coisa antes. Você gosta de chocolate?

A expressão do Corvo é curiosa diante dessa pergunta inesperada e ele troca um olhar com Centelha, parecendo incerto. Não faço ideia do motivo, mas Monroe parece entender rápido qual é a situação aqui.

— Vai me dizer que não sabe o que é Chocolate? Imperdoável. Trarei algum pra você na minha próxima visita à Orla.

O sorriso do Corvo é discreto e tímido. Ele ainda parece um tanto confuso, sem graça por não saber o que é, mas ao mesmo tempo parece estar suficientemente contente de saber que Monroe se daria ao trabalho de trazer algum presente para ele.

— Agora tenho que ir. Tenho que terminar isso rápido e voltar a Torre, parece que a Vanguarda tem outra missão que eu preciso cumprir.

Estamos um tanto ocupados esses dias, parece que tem muita coisa acontecendo. É fácil esquecer que o universo está um caos quando Monroe passa tanto tempo fazendo coisas casuais como beber e procurar parceiros sexuais. Sei que não é certo ignorar a nossa triste realidade, mas... O meu Guardião fica mais feliz assim. Ele já tem crises de ansiedade o suficiente.

Esse é o tipo de missão que eu não tenho ideia de como o Corvo faria se tivesse de trabalhar sozinho. Entrar na Cidade Onírica sem ser visto? As Tecnatas da Rainha, assim como a Fúria, já estão acostumadas a nossa presença a essa altura, mas se o próprio Príncipe Uldren aparecesse eu duvido que as coisas aconteceriam de forma tão suave. E acho que é exatamente com isso que o Aranha conta. A nossa vontade de proteger o Corvo do que aconteceria se ele colocasse os pés aqui.

Ou seja... O Aranha conseguiu nos fazer trabalhar de graça pra ele. Não é a primeira vez que ele tenta, na verdade as pessoas tem a estranha tendência de achar que meu Guardião trabalha por muito pouco, e eu admito que algumas vezes elas estão certas... Mas eu não sei como foi que essa reputação de trouxa se espalhou. E eu não gosto disso.

A parte de encontrar o Furionato e derrota-lo é relativamente fácil. Terminamos isso, nos despedimos do Corvo e cada um segue o seu caminho com sua própria Nave; a do Corvo tem o símbolo do Aranha e provavelmente é feita com a tecnologia dos Eliksni, então seria visto como apenas mais um dos associados do Aranha. A nossa é um modelo rosa que as asas parecem de borboleta.

Monroe parece inquieto hoje, a atenção está dispersa. Posso ver como ele tende a mudar o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, como quando está parado a respiração ainda parece um pouco agitada, os olhos dele se fechando de tempo em tempo. Eu nunca sei no que ele pensa quando fica nesse estado, se tem alguém em mente ou se realmente nessa hora não faz diferença... Embora desconfie da segunda opção.

Sei que ele teria adorado levar o Corvo a um lugar mais reservado, e acredito que começo a entender os motivos dele para não fazê-lo: Monroe tem medo de se apegar. Medo de se tornar dependente de uma pessoa só e iludir a outra parte acidentalmente, já que as pessoas tendem a confundir sexo com amor. Mas o que eu entendo disso? Nada. Eu sou um Fantasma, não entendo nada dessas coisas, não tenho um corpo para experimentar sensações como as criaturas feitas de carne e osso.

Mas eu aprendi, em todos esses anos com meu Guardião, uma coisa importante: sexo é um assunto complicado e torna as pessoas cruéis.

Ao vagar pelo universo, antes de encontrar o meu Guardião, eu passei um tempo ao redor de um grupo de humanos. Eu não sentia que nenhum deles seria o meu Guardião, mas eu me sentia bem perto deles... Acho que assim como meu Guardião eu sou uma criatura sociável, não gosto de ficar sozinho. 

Como não era um grupo grande eu me lembro bem de uma menina e sua mãe... Lembro de como a mãe tentava convencer a filha a seduzir um dos homens do grupo através do sexo, alegando que essa era a única maneira de garantir proteção a elas e que qualquer pessoa pode ser manipulada através do sexo. A carne é fraca, acho que foi essa a frase que a mãe utilizou na época. Eu não sei se era verdade ou não... Mas me lembro da menina ter tentado. Lembro da infelicidade dela com isso, de como ela parecia não sentir essa inclinação... Eu não sei se é comum as fêmeas humanas ou uma peculiaridade daquela em especial, mas ela claramente não gostava de fazer. Não com aquele homem, com outros ou mesmo com a própria mão. Mas ela continuou tentando por muito tempo porque as pessoas diziam que querer fazer era normal.

Eu achava toda a situação muito estranha... E ainda considero cruel como a pressionavam para fazer algo que ela não tinha vontade de fazer.

Quando vagava por marte, um século atrás, eu não esperava encontrar o meu Guardião no meio dos corredores congelados de um complexo Bray. Eu não esperava que o meu Guardião seria o oposto daquela menina... Que sexo seria uma necessidade constante na vida dele.

Eu não sei exatamente o que eu vi nele. O corpo congelado, bem preservado, ainda com um vestido vermelho longo, com abertura na lateral indo até a coxa e usando saltos tão finos que parecia impossível se equilibrar naquilo. O corpo pequeno, estatura baixa e delicada, tão diferente do que as pessoas esperam de um herói. Eu não sei por que eu escolhi essa pessoa. Mas eu não me arrependo.

Porque mesmo com a roupa mais desnecessária do mundo, sem ter ideia do que fazer, o meu Guardião despertou no meio do gelo de Marte, enfrentou Cabais, roubou uma nave e conseguiu chegar até a Torre. Não foi fácil. Foi um começo realmente difícil... E nós enfrentamos muitas coisas para chegar até aqui.

Ele não é o Jovem Lobo - esse título é do nosso amigo Arcano - mas ele também fez grandes coisas. Heróis podem vir em todos os tamanhos e formatos. O meu é pequeno e fofo... Mas tem uma contagem bem alta de inimigos derrotados. Só é muito fácil esquecer disso quando ele parece desesperado.

A nave está com as coordenadas da Torre, e embora Monroe esteja sentado na cadeira do piloto ele não parece ter intenção nenhuma de pilotar, deixando essa tarefa para que eu realize. Por isso não fico surpreso quando ele abre uma tela holográfica com as cenas que gravei do duelo dele com o Capitão Skolriks. Em segundos as botas e a calça dele estão no chão e posso ouvi-lo gemer. Também ouço claramente os sons úmidos do corpo dele: isso costuma me preocupar. Significa que só está começando.

Normalmente depois que pousamos na Torre meu Guardião vai para casa. Ele toma banho, se arruma bem e sai à caça. Dessa vez ele não faz nada disso. Ele apenas retirou a armadura, ficando com as roupas simples que existem por baixo e que são tão pouco atraentes em comparação com os shortinhos curtos, a maquiagem e tudo mais que faz parte do que quer que os humanos acham atraente. Eu nunca entendi isso direito.

Nosso caminho se torna óbvio bem rápido: a Casa da Luz. Como de costume tem Vândalos na porta, mas eles não fazem perguntas dessa vez, apenas nos deixam passar e Monroe prontamente parece procurar por alguma coisa. Após alguns minutos ele logo encontra o que procura: o Vândalo do patinho de borracha.

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu gostaria de devolver isso...

Sabendo a que ele se refere eu transmaterializo a pilha de presentes que ele recebeu da outra vez. O Vândalo se aproxima deles, parecendo bastante confuso, os olhos azuis e brilhantes se voltando para meu Guardião. Eu não consigo perceber diferenças na expressão facial para saber exatamente o que ele pode estar sentindo ou pensamento. Eliksni ainda são um mistério.

— Meeks não entende. Gaadião não gosta presentes?

— Eu adorei os presentes, Meeks. Cada um deles. Mas eu só entendi agora qual era a intenção de vocês com eles... E eu não sou fêmea.

A boca de Meeks, O Vândalo do Patinho de Borracha, se abre e fecha várias vezes enquanto ele parece estar travado tentando processar a informação. Como ainda não sabemos como são as questões de gênero envolvendo os Eliksni é difícil saber se essa é uma informação muito difícil de absorver para um Decaído ou não. De qualquer forma ele acaba concordando.

— A tripulação aceita a devolução. Mas esse não. Esse SEU.

Meu Guardião se vê mais uma vez segurando aquele patinho de borracha completamente inútil. Para a minha surpresa a reação do meu Guardião é começar a chorar. Eu sei que Monroe tem muitos sentimentos dentro dele e que eu não posso nem começar a entender, já que eu não sou capaz de sentir nada tão complexo, então eu me contento em observar enquanto ele chora e abraçar um Vândalo muito confuso que pede socorro aos companheiros.

— Socorro! Gaadião bonito está vazando!


	9. Gula

Isso tudo é muito estranho de presenciar. Os Eliksni parecem sinceramente confusos com tudo isso e logo Monroe está cercado por meia dúzia deles antes que alguém consiga explicar aos outros o que está acontecendo... E quem explica é um Rebaixado de voz estridente. Eu desconfio que seja uma fêmea, mas pode ser só o meu pré-conceito com base no que sei de humanos.

— Isso choro. Humanos choram quando tristes.

Mas é claro que ninguém consegue entender porque o meu Guardião estaria triste em receber um presente. Não sei se o conceito de “emoção” faz algum sentido para eles, se seria visto como algo inútil ou mesmo uma fraqueza, mas não acho que seria tão fácil explicar para eles. Com muito cuidado mais dos Vândalos e Rebaixados experimentam abraçar o meu Guardião. Eu queria ter lábios para sorrir agora, porque é estranhamente adorável ver a minha bolinha rosa favorita no meio de três Eliksni e aquele monte de braços pra todo lado.

Também não é uma cena que eu teria esperado ver e que pouco mais de um ano atrás pareceria impossível. Eu gravo uma imagem desse momento, sabendo que meu Guardião vai querer guardar de recordação depois. O dia em que os Eliksni foram mais compreensivos e ofereceram mais apoio a ele do que a maioria dos outros Guardiões.

É claro que eu não fico surpreso por isso não durar muito. Por Monroe experimentar tocar o corpo do Vândalo Meeks por cima dos tecidos das roupas com as cores da Casa da Luz. O Vândalo parece curioso, sem realmente entender o que está acontecendo, mas ele parece contente em sentir o calor da mão do meu Guardião deixando uma trilha de calor. Ao ganhar o Capitão ele ganhou toda a tripulação... Skolriks disse que eles esperariam até que Monroe desse o primeiro passo.

Parece que vai ser agora. Não tenho certeza se isso vai dar certo ou como deveríamos agir em uma situação como essa, por isso fico em silêncio apenas observando enquanto as coisas acontecem. Os Rebaixados se afastaram, dando espaço, mas três Vândalos ficaram. Sei que um deles é o Meeks, o que está de frente para Monroe, o que está logo atrás dele eu não reconheço, tampouco o outro que está mais próximo.

Eles conversam, entre cliques rápidos e sons que eu não compreendo ainda, mas pelo pouco que entendo percebo que estão prontos para dar a Monroe exatamente o que ele quer... Mas que vão deixa-lo definir como quer. Parece que, no final, o jeito mais parado do Capitão durante aquele ritual tinha algum sentido. O controle, a escolha, é do meu Guardião.

Por isso não demora muito para que ele tenha Meeks deitado no chão, em uma pilha de roupas removidas, e se acomode por cima dele. O som que o Vândalo deixa escapar é um grunhido alto e maravilhado ao ser abrigado pelo calor do corpo do meu Guardião; certamente diferente de tudo que ele já havia experimentado.

— Como digo a eles que quero outro?

Monroe questiona baixo, enquanto inclina o corpo para frente, guiando um par de mãos de Meeks até as nádegas dele, revelando-se mais para quem estivesse assistindo, incluindo o outro Vândalo ali perto, que parece apenas aguardar pacientemente a sua vez. Meeks hesita por um momento, como se demorasse a entender pelo que Monroe está pedindo, ao menos até que um dos dedos dele passe pela carne macia do meu Guardião e perceba o que ele está expondo aos demais.

— Kirirk. Outro lado.

Não soa como uma ordem, mesmo assim o outro Vândalo se move como se fosse uma, retirando suas próprias vestimentas antes de se aproximar, meio incerto. Precisa de um pouco de ajuda de Monroe para saber onde exatamente se encaixar, mas não demora muito a conseguir, sei pela expressão dele quando está envolto pelo calor apertado. Meu Guardião está sorrindo... É um sorriso meio idiota, o tipo que em outra situação me faria rir, mas nesse momento eu não o faço. Eu fico em completo silêncio, como se não estivesse aqui.

Eu achei que isso seria o suficiente. Ter dois homens ao mesmo tempo nunca foi um mistério para Monroe, ele está acostumado devido ao relacionamento que teve com o Arcano e o Titã do esquadrão dele, era comum que terminassem em situações como essa. Eu conheço a forma dele de se mover, como sabe tirar o melhor de cada movimento deles...

Mas o que me surpreende é como os demais Eliksni parecem animados com tudo o que estão vendo. Não tenho certeza se é por estarem esperando a vez deles ou por outro motivo, já que pode ser uma questão cultural. Já está bem óbvio que não entendo a cultura deles o suficiente para tentar adivinhar os motivos por trás de muitas das coisas que eles fazem. Não que importe, se Monroe está feliz no meio deles.

Achei que já estávamos no limite da ousadia quando percebo Monroe esticando a mão e chamando o terceiro Vândalo para perto dele. Dessa vez todos parecem bem curiosos, sem a menor ideia do que ele pretendia fazer. Será que estão surpresos pela gula do meu Guardião? É muito difícil dizer quando não sei ler as expressões deles.

Mas a confusão eu consigo entender. Tem alguma coisa no jeito que eles trocam olhares e esse terceiro Vândalo até coçou a cabeça como se não tivesse ideia do que fazer quando se aproximou. Monroe é rápido em abrir a calça dele e é suficiente para expô-lo; como ele ainda não tem ideia do que fazer para que a quitina se abra ele tem de esperar que o Vândalo se revele para ele. Ao menos os Vândalos são bem menores que um Capitão. Tudo tem limite.

Os lábios do meu Guardião se aproximam do corpo dele e o Vândalo guincha, absolutamente apavorado, e todos no ambiente parecem emitir algum som de medo. Pavor absoluto. Isso eu sei reconhece, muitas vezes vi essa expressão e ouvi esses sons quando meu Guardião apareceu correndo por entre pequenos exércitos Eliksni e os derrubando um a um mais rápido do que eles conseguiam entender o que acontecia.

Monroe não deve estar racional o suficiente para perceber toda a comoção, ele está agindo por puro instinto, por isso é tão natural para ele abrir a boca e deixar que o pênis desse Vândalo deslize para dentro, logo fechando os lábios e apertando-o em seu calor.

A maior parte deles, incluindo Meeks, parece chiar e gritar em pânico. Acho que até capturei um palavrão vindo de algum deles, outros estão abaixados, os olhos cobrindo as mãos como se não conseguissem ver algo tão horrível acontecendo diante deles. Cheguei a pensar por um momento que meu Guardião tinha acabado de cometer alguma ofensa indescritível a eles... Quando o Vândalo diz alguma coisa aos outros, parecendo completamente extasiado, e os demais o olham incrédulo.

É olhando para o sorriso aliviado de Meeks que eu realmente entendo o que acabei de presenciar. Dentes afiados. Todos os Eliksni tem esses dentes afiados, as fêmeas ainda tem uma segunda fileira de dentes... Com certeza nenhum deles ia chegar com nenhuma parte do corpo perto da boca uns dos outros a não ser que quisessem perder um pedaço do corpo de forma brutal. Todo o medo está explicado e até estremeço ao imaginar o que eles sentiram ao pensar que meu Guardião estava mutilando um deles dessa forma.

O medo e o pânico são logo substituídos por um misto de curiosidade e incredulidade. Eles não sabem nem o que pensar ao ver como o Vândalo se desmancha diante da sucção de Monroe, mas conseguem ver facilmente como ele está inteiro e intacto no final, quando ele se derrama e Monroe o tira da boca, um pouco do sêmen de coloração escura escorrendo pelo canto da boca.

Os outros dois também não duram muito tempo. O calor de um corpo humano parece ser mais do que eles conseguem suportar, mas Monroe parece contente mesmo assim, sorrindo bobo mesmo quando todos eles já deslizaram para fora de seu corpo menor. Ele suspira em satisfação e cansaço e é só nessa hora que percebo que tem mais alguém assistindo. Não tenho a menor ideia de quando o Capitão apareceu ou a quanto tempo ele está assistindo.

Assim como não faço ideia do que ele pode sentir com essa cena. Quando Monroe o percebe se encolhe prontamente, envergonhado e temeroso; é a primeira vez que ele parece com medo no meio dos Eliksni... Eu sei o que ele espera. Ser repreendido por suas ações, provavelmente xingado, expulso. Tudo aquilo que ele já passou tantas vezes ao longo da vida.

Mas nada disso acontece. Skolriks se aproxima com determinação, mas não há agressividade visível na postura dele, não parece estar bravo ou vendo qualquer coisa de ofensiva em toda essa cena. Esse é um conceito mais difícil de acostumar do que parece inicialmente.

— Melhor?

O Capitão não é de falar muito, a essa altura já sei que é menos uma questão de conhecimento de idioma e mais de personalidade. Ele é um homem mais distante, mas isso não parece ser um problema para ninguém na tripulação, eles estão acostumados. Acho que vamos acabar nos acostumando também. Quer dizer... Ele fala mais que o Jovem Lobo.

— Sim.

Uma das mãos do Capitão é estendida e Monroe aceita com ligeira hesitação, demorando um pouco a ficar de pé. Está exausto, sujo, mas satisfeito. As pernas dele parecem com um pouco de dificuldade de sustentar o peso do próprio corpo, o que é compreensível depois de tudo, mas Skolriks não parece ver problema nisso. Ele é surpreendentemente paciente.

— Abra.

Não tenho certeza se é uma ordem ou um pedido, uma das mãos dele segurando o rosto de Monroe, deixando mais claro o que ele queria. Meu Guardião abre a boca aos poucos, o máximo que consegue, a língua rosada um pouco para fora, os dentes visíveis, inofensivos se comparados aos dentes de agulha dos Eliksni. Por um instante parece até que meu Guardião está em uma visita ao dentista pela forma como está sendo analisado. Parece que no final até mesmo o Capitão ficou curioso com todo o espetáculo. Espero que isso se mostre uma vantagem para Monroe e não um problema.

Skolriks não diz nada sobre o fato, pelo menos não para nós. Ele questiona alguma coisa ao Vândalo antes de dispensar a todos; ninguém mais parece assustado a essa altura, mas suponho que agora todos eles estão bem curiosos sobre como isso funciona. Interessante.

Desconfio que vamos ter mais Vândalos e Rebaixados se aproximando do Monroe com a intenção de experimentar essa novidade muito em breve. Isso vai ser bem engraçado, confesso. E sei que vai deixar o meu Guardião muito feliz...

A expressão de Skolriks continua difícil de ler. Ele parece ter visto o suficiente da boca de Monroe e passa a analisar o corpo, talvez para ver se ele está inteiro... Afinal ele tem esse aspecto frágil e seria difícil acreditar que ele consegue mesmo aguentar tudo isso de uma vez só. Mas ele está inteiro, apenas agradavelmente cansado.

Sem dizer mais nada Skolriks o segura com os quatro braços, carregando-o para um dos banheiros do lugar. Como é um andar reconstruído da torre nada aqui é difícil de entender, então Monroe não se sente ameaçado ou surpreso quando Skolriks o leva para o chuveiro. Ele não o lava, não tira as roupas para indicar que vai acompanha-lo, mas fica por perto mesmo assim. Acho que tem medo que Monroe perca as forças e caia ou coisa do tipo.

Enrola meu Guardião em uma toalha no final e sai carregando-o de novo, o que faz Monroe rir. Nenhum de nós dois tem ideia do que é tudo isso, mas pelo menos parece que ele está se divertindo. É uma boa novidade se comparado a todas as vezes que ele foi deixado sozinho e exausto por pessoas que ele nem sabe o nome.

Nos vemos no quarto do Capitão mais uma vez, mas dessa vez ele coloca Monroe no ninho de peles que parece ser a cama. Ele não diz nada, mas Monroe entende a ordem silenciosa mesmo assim: descansar. Eu achei que ele fosse pedir por uma roupa e achar uma desculpa para voltar para casa... Mas para a minha total surpresa ele se aninha mais nas peles macias enquanto o Capitão deita-se ao lado, passando um dos braços por cima do corpo dele e trazendo-o para mais perto.

— Porque tanto desespero? Você não se importa com o seu corpo?

As decisões do meu Guardião realmente parecem completamente ilógicas para o Capitão, mas pelo tom dele não sei dizer se isso era alguma crítica ou apenas a tentativa dele de compreender. Acho que mesmo com as diferenças culturais Skolriks ainda é capaz de compreender algo que muitos Guardiões ignoram: Monroe está se machucando constantemente.

— ...Não.

Monroe não tem orgulho de ter de dar essa resposta e eu posso ver isso de longe. Posso sentir como o batimento cardíaco dele muda, um ritmo ansioso e triste. Eu não preciso ter visão do rosto dele para saber que ele sente vontade de chorar.

— Porque age desse jeito?

Novamente eu não consigo detectar uma crítica nas palavras dele, apenas curiosidade. Necessidade de compreender algo que na lógica dos Eliksni não faz nenhum sentido. Não sei se na dos Homens faz também... Provavelmente não.

— Porque eu preciso disso. — A voz do meu Guardião se torna não mais que um sussurro envergonhado, triste. — O meu corpo implora por isso... E as vezes nada parece suficiente.

— Então aceite isso. Toda vez que precisar... Eu estarei aqui. A tripulação inteira estará.

Não há nenhum julgamento da parte de Skolriks mesmo depois dele ter visto Monroe transando com três dos subordinados dele de uma vez só. O choque na expressão de Monroe é algo esperado, a emoção no peito dele é que deve ser nova. Ele com certeza não sabe nem o que sentir diante de tudo aquilo. Porque ele veio até a Casa da Luz em busca de sexo. Ele foi atraído por Skolriks por pura luxúria... E agora está recebendo ajuda. Está sendo, de certa forma, acolhido pelos Eliksni de uma forma que os Guardiões não acolhiam.

Eu também estou um pouco chocado com essa mudança. Mas eu também estou feliz com o desenrolar de toda essa situação. Meu Guardião se aninha prontamente no corpo maior e aparentemente mais forte do Capitão, parecendo contente, e eu me lembro de como ele dormiu no colo do Capitão uma vez, quando retornamos de Europa.

— Agora descanse. Três... É muito.

Monroe acaba rindo baixo com a ordem óbvia e é estranhamente fácil para ele fechar os olhos e se permitir descansar. Ele adormece depois de pouco tempo, completamente aninhado no corpo frio do Capitão, e eu aguardo silenciosamente, vendo como o Eliksni permanece acordado, mas o observa dormir como se tendo a certeza de que ele ficará seguro.

— Pequena máquina.

Não preciso realmente ser o Fantasma mais inteligente do universo para saber que ele está falando comigo... Lanço um olhar breve a Monroe, me certificando que ele permanece dormindo, antes de flutuar suavemente para perto do Capitão, assim ele pode falar baixo e eu posso espiar o que ele está fazendo. É estranho perceber que me sinto a vontade de estar tão perto de alguém que poderia me destruir sem dificuldade.

— Existe um nome para isso?

Ele está tentando entender o Monroe. Suponho que seja o jeito dele de mostrar que se importa. E eu tenho de responder a altura, por isso minha resposta é em Eliksni e me esforço para ser mais fácil para ele entender.

— Satiríase. É como os humanos chamam quando um homem tem uma... Obsessão por sexo. Eles não têm controle sobre seus impulsos, é uma necessidade mais forte que qualquer coisa. Quando não obtém prazer ele fica angustiado, ansioso... E quando consegue muitas vezes ele ainda fica deprimido por não conseguir se conter.

Eu não sei se qualquer coisa que eu disse faz sentido para o Capitão. Até onde pude ver os Eliksni não tem o mesmo jeito de lidar com sexo que os humanos, não tem os mesmos valores morais, o julgamento hipócrita... Então ele não deve conseguir entender essa parte do problema. A culpa que Monroe sente quando termina.

A culpa por não ser capaz de conter-se, por precisar sempre de mais, por passar tanto tempo pulando de cama em cama ao invés de cumprindo com suas tarefas de Guardião, salvando pessoas, ajudando os outros. Tudo aquilo que esperam dele. O peso das responsabilidades é um dos piores gatilhos para ele.

— Decisão ilógica.

Eu não tenho certeza se ele está dizendo isso pra mim ou se o Capitão é o tipo de criatura com o costume de pensar em voz alta, mas lembro que foi disso que ele chamou a decisão de Monroe de enfrenta-lo naquele duelo e toma-lo diante de toda a tripulação. Ele não está errado, foi uma decisão ilógica mesmo. Mas o meu Guardião raramente toma decisões que as pessoas considerariam lógicas.

Esse parece ser o final da conversa, já que depois disso Skolriks não diz nada por longos momentos, mas eu permaneço perto observando até que ele adormeça. O sono dele parece mais leve, mais como um cochilo do que qualquer outra coisa, e o quarto fica em completo silêncio.

Passam-se algumas horas quando recebo um comunicado de Zavala. Estamos sendo requisitados para mais uma missão. Flutuo para perto de Monroe, chamando-o baixinho até conseguir fazê-lo acordar, o que parece particularmente difícil quando o sono dele estava tão bom.

— Bom dia, Monroe. O Comandante Zavala está requisitando a sua presença na sala dele...

Ele murmura qualquer coisa sem sentido, mal humorado, mas senta devagar no ninho feito de peles. Ele demora um pouco para se situar e quando finalmente percebe Skolriks o observando ele abre um sorriso largo. Procura pelas roupas, veste rapidamente e se levanta com uma energia que eu não tenho certeza de onde ele tirou depois de tudo isso.

Se aproxima de Skolriks e se inclina para beijá-lo no rosto, o que só deixa o Capitão mais confuso. Beijo na bochecha com certeza é outra coisa que Eliksni não fazem, afinal... Eles não têm lábios exatamente, tem?

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim.

O agradecimento é sincero, mesmo que breve, e em poucos segundos estamos desaparecendo pela porta. Transmaterializo a armadura no corpo dele no momento que deixamos o espaço da Casa da Luz, apenas como uma precaução já que ainda não sabemos como eles se sentiriam em ver um Guardião com armadura completa bem no meio deles, e seguimos o caminho para o pátio principal da Torre.

Mais um dia, mais uma missão. Lá vamos nós de novo...


	10. Sacrifício

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Devoção inspira Bravura. Bravura inspira sacrifício. Sacrifício inspira Morte" - O Porta Voz.

Quando chegamos ao hangar dessa vez nem ficamos surpresos por Skolriks estar nos esperando. Aparentemente a Vanguarda já percebeu que o meu Guardião se dá muito bem com os Eliksni e que é perfeitamente capaz de trabalhar ao lado do Capitão.

— Monroe!

Amanda acena com a animação de sempre, parada ao lado da mesma nave que usamos da outra vez, apenas nos esperando. Skolriks nem hesita em entrar com seu Servidor, como se já estivesse acostumado demais com tudo aquilo para se importar. Meu Guardião, por outro lado, sorri largamente para a mecânica da Torre.

— Bem que ouvi falar que você está se dando muito bem com nossos novos amigos da Casa da Luz.

Amanda parece... orgulhosa? Eu não sei ao certo, mas isso certamente é bem diferente do que estou habituado. Desse jeito meu Guardião vai ficar mal acostumado, é muita energia positiva para cima dele de uma vez só. Eu gosto, por favor continue assim.

— Nosso amigo que dorme no meu telhado pediu pra te avisar pra tomar muito cuidado. Não sei o que está acontecendo em Europa, mas deve estar bem feio porque não o vejo faz tempo.

Nosso amigo Arcano não é fácil de encontrar para a maioria das pessoas, então normalmente se alguém diz que não está vendo-o ultimamente isso nem nos preocupa, ele tende a passar meses sem ser visto se não estiver se sentindo sociável... Mas se Amanda Holiday não o viu a coisa muda completamente de figura.

O Jovem Lobo dorme nessas vigas desde que parou de morar com Bahadu. Isso foi na época da morte do Cayde-6... São anos dormindo nas vigas como um gato vadio. Se ele não anda aparecendo é como se não estivesse mais voltando para casa e isso é preocupante.

O meu Guardião passa muito tempo fazendo coisas consideradas inúteis para os outros, ou seja... Transando por aí. O Jovem Lobo é o oposto exato. O Arcano passa tanto tempo trabalhando para proteger a humanidade que esquece que tem necessidades.

Comer? Bahadu quase tinha de enfiar a comida goela abaixo porque ele esquecia de fazer isso ou se considerava ocupado demais para achar tempo de cozinhar e comer. Dormir? Monroe o arrastava para a cama. Por outros motivos, lógico, mas no final todo mundo acabava dormindo porque o cansaço falava mais alto. Banho? Geralmente o Monroe o ajudava a lembrar disso também, principalmente por reclamar em voz alta se ele aparecia todo sujo de meleca de Colmeia. Ele se recusava a encostar um dedo sequer no Arcano se não estivesse limpo. Foi como eu aprendi que o Jovem Lobo gosta de contato.

E nós o deixamos dormir na porcaria de uma viga por anos. Que amigos de merda eu e meu Guardião somos... Temos que dar um jeito de mudar isso. 

—  Quando nossos caminhos se cruzarem eu digo a ele que você está preocupada.

Quanto tempo faz desde que Monroe teve aquele momento com ele na viga? Dois meses? O tempo passou muito rápido, estive tão focado nos planos de conquista e confusões do meu Guardião que acabamos não percebendo o tempo passar. Isso acontece com frequência. Tenho de corrigir isso.

A resposta de Amanda para tudo isso é dar um abraço apertado no meu Guardião. Ela realmente se importa conosco... Talvez ela seja a pessoa na Torre que melhor conhece o nosso Esquadrão. Nossa única amiga de verdade.

Depois de nos despedirmos direito de Amanda embarcamos na nave. O Capitão está lendo alguma coisa em sua própria tela holográfica e não nos dá muita atenção a princípio. Checamos tudo na nave ao trancar, como de costume, e meu Guardião pausa diante do Servidor que acompanha Skolriks, fazendo um breve carinho nele, como se fosse um gato de estimação ou coisa do tipo.

— Como você está, Ricky? Pronto para mais uma aventura?

Ao ouvir o nome diferente Skolriks se vira para ver com quem exatamente o meu Guardião está falando. Ele parece um pouco confuso ao perceber que é com o Servidor pessoal dele, o que é compreensível... Nunca deve ter visto alguém tratar Servidores como bichinhos. Estou ciente de que Servidores são quase como semideuses para eles, feitos a imagem do Viajante e tudo. Monroe é bom em ignorar fatos como esse.

Ele caminha até a poltrona de piloto, aparentemente sem notar que Skolriks ainda parece confuso com tudo isso, e se prepara para partir. Coloca uma playlist de músicas pré-Era Dourada e vai cantarolando durante boa parte do caminho. As músicas estão em um dos vários idiomas antigos da Terra que deixaram de existir quando a presença do Viajante unificou os países. Meu banco de dados informa que esse idioma era chamado de Espanhol e que era falado em um país da Europa e alguns das Américas, incluindo pequenas ilhas na região que conheciam como Caribe. Meu banco de dados também informa que o idioma era diferente em cada um desses lugares. Que confusão! Ainda bem que hoje em dia todos falamos o idioma comum.

Mas isso torna bem exótico que ele fique cantando esse tipo de coisa. Eu confesso que gosto de ouvi-lo, tem alguma coisa nesse idioma que parece mais agradável de ouvir. Mais... Lânguido, sei lá. Combina com Monroe de alguma forma. 

O Capitão não parece particularmente incomodado pelo que antes ele chamava de barulho, talvez a tolerância dele as coisas que meu Guardião faz tenha aumentado com tudo isso, agora que sabemos que ele de fato gosta de Monroe muito mais do que achávamos. Eu sei que meu Guardião tinha medo de ter realmente se forçado no Capitão, mesmo se ele não fala sobre isso. Skolriks não é alguém de falar muito de forma geral, pelo que pude perceber.

Não é uma característica Eliksni, mas algo específico dele, já que Meeks, o Vândalo do Patinho de Borracha, parece ser bem tagarela e alguns dos outros Vândalos também. Mas Monroe não parece ver qualquer problema no fato do Capitão não gostar muito de falar, ele está acostumado com pessoas mais quietas. Bahadur não era tão agitado quanto ele, embora sempre tenha gostado de conversar, e o Arcano... O Arcano é mudo. Sempre precisa que a Fantasma fale por ele, então na maioria das vezes ele apenas escutava ao invés de realmente participar da conversa.

Por isso Monroe não faz muitas tentativas de conversar com o Capitão, permitindo que ele tenha seu espaço, até onde é possível. Ele também não escuta música o caminho inteiro, apenas o suficiente para conter a própria ansiedade. É inevitável sorrir quando percebo que ele está realmente se esforçando para que a convivência com Skolriks seja agradável para ambos, sem forçar os limites. Isso mostra evolução da parte do meu Guardião.

Quando pousamos em Europa a camuflagem da nave é logo ativada. Temos as coordenadas do local onde um pequeno grupo de Eliksni, desertores da Casa Salvação, está aguardando escolta e resgate. Em teoria não parece uma tarefa difícil, principalmente porque já fizemos isso antes, então estamos um pouco mais tranquilos.

Mas é na tranquilidade que baixamos a guarda. É na repetição que existe confiança, e na confiança há erros. Essa é uma lição que já deveríamos ter aprendido há muito tempo, mas que agora é um pouco tarde para se lembrar.

Não foi difícil encontrar o grupo de Eliksni, na verdade seguir as coordenadas foi bem fácil. A caverna em que os encontramos parecia ter sido muito alterada pelos Vex, as estruturas típicas deles não deixando muitas dúvidas sobre isso, assim como o fato de haver fluído radiolário espalhado pelo chão, o que tivemos o cuidado de não encostar.

O problema é que essa caverna estava longe de ser segura. O fato de não haver nenhum Vex visível nela deveria ter sido um sinal de preocupação desde o início; eles não costumam simplesmente desaparecer. Eles tinham de ter ido para algum lugar, por algum motivo. Vex nunca agem sem um propósito. Nada é coincidência.

Foi por não considerar tudo isso, ocupados em ajudar os Eliksni que estavam mais fracos ou feridos, que precisavam de uma dose de Éter para se fortalecer, que falhamos em perceber quando dúzias de ferrões explosivos se aproximaram do grupo. Enviados de Eramis, deixados a postos para lidar com qualquer tentativa de fuga. Era difícil saber há quanto tempo estavam ali nos esperando, talvez já estivessem ali há semanas.

Eu tive poucos segundos para me esconder, desaparecendo com minha luz, antes que tudo explodisse. Eu pude ver, antes de sumir, como Monroe empurrou o Capitão contra uma parede, ficando na frente dele como um escudo protetor, disposto a morrer para protege-lo. Uma tentativa fútil; ele é pequeno demais para ser um escudo para alguém que tem três vezes o tamanho dele. Mas isso nunca o impediria de tentar. Tinha sido meramente instintivo.

Eu aguardo, do vácuo onde todo Fantasma se esconde quando seu Guardião está em lugares perigosos, e só reapareço depois de vários minutos. Tudo está destruído, a caverna desabou, a neve e o vento gelado está lidando com as chamas que restaram, mas o cheiro de carne queimada deve ter se espalhado rapidamente. Não vejo nenhum movimento. Não há sobreviventes.

Eu flutuo em meio a devastação, procurando. Não tenho noção de tempo, é um trabalho demorado e complicado encontrar o meu Guardião, mas eu sei que ele está aqui. Mesmo se for só um pedacinho... Eu posso trazê-lo de volta. Eu vou trazer.

Ouço um barulho e paro de escanear as pedras, me voltando na direção do barulho. É o som de um pardal? Não... Não apenas um. Tem dois pardais vindo nessa direção. Guardiões. Sei que não são Eliksni porque o som que as Lanças Decaídas produzem é bem diferente do som de um Pardal.

Com a baixa visibilidade dessa área é um pouco complicado saber para que eu estou olhando de verdade nesse momento, sendo necessário que cheguem perto para conseguir perceber o formato incomum do pardal de um deles: parece uma vassoura velha, com a tintura do cabo descascando um pouco. O Guardião que desce desse Pardal veste-se completamente de negro, destacando-se no branco puro de Europa. Ele abre o elmo e reconheço com alívio os olhos verdes, enquanto a Fantasma com orelhas de gato coladas com fita adesiva aparece quase na altura do ombro dele. A pessoa que o acompanha é um Caçador, vestido de verde, mas eu não o reconheço. Não tenho ideia de quem seja.

O Arcano não perde tempo fazendo perguntas, ele me conhece bem, eu sou inconfundível. Só o meu Guardião escolheu ter um Fantasma todo colorido, parecendo um arco-íris voador. Ele começa a afastar pedras, erguendo-as com pura força bruta, jogando-as para longe, me ajudando a procurar. O outro Caçador começa a fazer mesmo, embora pareça não ter a menor ideia do que está procurando. A intenção é que conta.

Eu não sei quanto tempo demora para encontrarmos o corpo do Monroe. A única coisa que me ajuda a reconhecê-lo é o fato da armadura dele ser uma mistura de rosa bebê, azul bebê e branco. A capa dele tem essas três cores, um padrão de listras que parece ser uma bandeira e que eu nunca questionei. 

Agora é a minha vez de trabalhar. Reviver um Guardião muitas vezes é uma tarefa rápida, mas quando se lida com explosões costuma demorar mais. Muito estrago para consertar e isso raramente é fácil, ao menos não se eu quiser ter certeza de que cada pedacinho dele está onde deveria. As roupas, por outro lado... Vamos precisar de roupas novas. Sinto alívio quando os olhos do meu Guardião se abrem vagarosamente.

Ele está um pouco desnorteado, o que é absolutamente normal. Ele olha ao redor, confuso ao ver o Arcano e o Caçador desconhecido parados perto dele, sente o frio congelante na pele... E então tudo retorna à memória dele como um flash. Sei que aconteceu porque ele fecha os olhos e leva uma mão a cabeça, como se toda a memória voltando de uma vez causasse dores de cabeça. 

— SKOLRIKS.

Acho que nunca vi o meu Guardião reagir tão rápido... Ele se vira, procurando pelo corpo do Capitão. Não há esperança nos olhos dele, se lembra o suficiente dos últimos momentos antes da explosão para saber que não existe forma de qualquer um ter sobrevivido a aquilo tudo, mas ele precisa ver com os próprios olhos. Não demora muito a encontrar o que restou do corpo do Capitão.

A maior parte da armadura foi destruída, exibindo o corpo cinzento e coberto por quitina escura, quase preta. Um dos olhos verdes ainda está intacto, aberto encarando o vazio. Perdeu quase tudo dos quatro braços, o que indica que ele provavelmente abraçou Monroe no último instante. Um tentou proteger o outro, os dois falharam.

Mas o meu Guardião tem outra chance, ele sempre tem, enquanto eu ainda estiver vivendo. Skolriks não tem. A morte dele é permanente... E posso perceber a imensa dor que isso trás a meu Guardião pela forma que ele se encolhe e grita em meio as lágrimas. Normalmente ele prefere chorar em silêncio, sem ninguém ver. Isso... Isso aqui é completamente novo. Talvez por ser uma dor nova. 

Vivendo entre Guardiões não existem muitas pessoas com quem Monroe se importa de verdade, menos ainda pessoas que podem morrer. Perder Cayde-6 foi doloroso, é claro, mas ele não era tão íntimo do Exo para que a dor chegasse a esse nível. Mas Skolriks... A intimidade deles cresceu rápido. A promessa de que ele sempre estaria lá para cuidar de Monroe tinha um peso imenso.

E agora ele perdeu tudo, mais uma vez. Eu nem posso imaginar quão profunda é a dor que meu Guardião está sentindo agora, então só me resta pousar no ombro do meu Guardião, encostar no rosto dele e apoiá-lo como posso, mesmo se for em silêncio. Porque não sei o que dizer nesse momento. Talvez não exista nada a ser dito.

Em absoluto silêncio eu aguardo que Monroe se recomponha. Demora bastante, ele está sem voz e as lágrimas secaram o corpo dele inteiro está tremendo. Não sei mais se é pela dor emocional ou pelo frio. O Arcano retira o sobretudo preto e o coloca em Monroe com gentileza, cuidadoso e gentil. Ele troca um olhar com o outro Caçador e quem fala é o desconhecido. Acho que é a primeira vez em anos que alguém serve de voz a ele sem ser a fantasma dele.

— Temos que ir, pequeno. Você precisa se aquecer ou vai morrer de novo. Onde está a sua nave?

Monroe não se move, não olha para eles... Mas eu me levanto, passando as coordenadas para os Fantasmas deles. O Desconhecido tem razão, temos que sair daqui antes que Monroe congele. Não quero ter de revivê-lo mais uma vez em um período de tempo tão curto e sem um bom motivo. Não faria bem para o psicológico já frágil dele. 

Meu Guardião se ergue devagar, como se precisasse procurar as forças para isso. Ele retira o sobretudo, oferecendo-o ao Arcano sem dizer uma palavra sequer, e volta a se abaixar. Mesmo convivendo com ele diariamente as vezes eu esqueço o quão forte é o corpo de um Guardião... Mesmo sendo tão pequeno ele ergue o corpo do Capitão, carregando-o nos braços, seguindo na direção que as coordenadas indicam que está a nossa nave. Somos seguidos de perto pelo Arcano e seu amigo Caçador.

Quando localizamos a nave e entramos ela parece incrivelmente maior e vazia... Monroe coloca o corpo do Capitão na cadeira com delicadeza e parece ter de se conter para não chorar de novo. Ele volta a tremer, agora eu sei que não é de frio, já que dentro da nave está agradavelmente quente.

— A Amanda quer notícias suas, Thanatos.

Eu não sei onde ele encontrou voz para dizer isso, mas o Arcano prontamente deixa que a Fantasma dele apareça para que possa responder. Ele entende que talvez ajudar o meu Guardião a focar em outra coisa seja a melhor coisa a fazer agora. A Fantasma dele também entende, porque Lola nos responde em alto e bom som.

— Iremos visitá-la quando pudermos.

— Não está mais dormindo no hangar?

— Achei outro lugar.

— Com ele?

O sorriso de Monroe parece muito triste, mas todos nós sabemos que não é por ele não aprovar as decisões do Arcano ou ter qualquer problema com o que ele estava fazendo com a própria vida. Apenas... É difícil parecer feliz quando ele claramente está tão ferido por dentro. Mesmo ele tem limites de até que ponto consegue fingir. O Caçador desconhecido parece entender isso também, porque ele se aproxima com a mão estendida.

— O meu nome é Christopher. E esse é o CJ. Prazer em conhecê-lo.

— Sou o Monroe, e esse é o Quinn.

Ele nos apresenta, mas falta toda a energia que comumente vemos no meu Caçador. Não parece que o mais alto vê isso como um problema, ele parece não levar para o lado pessoal. Não é necessário entender muito de sentimentos ou mesmo conhecer uma pessoa para identificar quando há imenso sofrimento em seu coração diante de uma tragédia; mas nem todo mundo sabe respeitar isso.

Em outra situação Monroe estaria muito curioso agora, fazendo um milhão de perguntas sobre quem é esse tal de Christopher, há quanto tempo está andando com nosso Arcano, que tipo de relação eles tem... Porque meu Guardião é bisbilhoteiro e se importa muito com os amigos dele, mesmo se as vezes não pareça. É estranho vê-lo tão quieto, tão indisposto diante de uma novidade que normalmente o teria deixado inquieto e cheio de perguntas.

O Arcano parece perceber isso. Ele sempre soube ler meu Guardião muito bem, mesmo quando são tão opostos. Uma das mãos dele, coberta com luvas metálicas que tem garras afiadas e combinam com o resto de suas roupas góticas e sinistras, passa pelos cabelos bicolores do meu Guardião em uma carícia suave, tentando oferecer algum consolo. Dessa vez temo que não há nada que ele possa fazer por meu Guardião.

Estou tão concentrado na dor de Monroe que demoro a perceber uma movimentação diferente perto do corpo de Skolriks. Monroe é o primeiro a se virar, uma faca na mão, preparado a abater qualquer coisa que se aproxime... Até perceber do que se trata. Ninguém se move e um silêncio tenso toma conta da nave. 

  
  



	11. A Torre

Eu não sei de onde ele veio. Normalmente sou bom em prestar atenção em mais de uma coisa por vez, mas parece que eu me distraio demais com a dor do meu Portador da Luz e com a segurança de estar dentro da nave e esqueci de prestar atenção. De onde ele veio?

Lanço um rápido olhar para a porta da nave. Nós não chegamos a trancar quando entramos, mas está fechada. Ele não teria conseguido entrar sem alguma ajuda. Instintivamente olho para as pessoas presentes.

Lola, a Fantasma do Arcano, está ao lado dele. Não prestei muita atenção ao nome do Fantasma do Christopher, mas posso vê-lo claramente também. Cada Guardião aqui dentro tem seu Fantasma. Mas há um Fantasma extra...

Um Fantasma sem um Guardião. O casco dele é de um tom sem graça de verde, o tipo de coisa que só se vê em Fantasmas que não tem um Guardião; nossos Guardiões costumam gostar de nos dar cascos novos com uma aparência mais personalizada... Ou você achava que eu tinha sido criado como um arco-íris neon?

O Fantasma se agita no ar, como se comemorasse, parecendo uma dança, antes de se abrir, revelando seu núcleo ao mundo, totalmente vulnerável. A luz dele se expande e em segundos se espalha, contornando o que resta do corpo do Capitão, regenerando. Os olhos dele se abrem por completo, intactos, e ele parece confuso.

— De onde veio esse Fantasma?

Estou incrédulo com o que acabei de ver e enquanto meu Guardião praticamente pula no colo do Capitão recém revivido eu estou curioso e incrédulo com o que acabei de presenciar. Um Eliksni escolhido como Guardião.

A minha resposta não vem em palavras, mas sim um simples aceno do Arcano. Eu me lembro da conversa que ele teve com Monroe meses atrás, naquela viga do teto do hangar... O motivo para Thanatos ter se envolvido sexualmente com o Aranha: um Fantasma vivo e intacto. Mas eu nunca pensei que o Fantasma ainda estaria com ele. Normalmente saímos explorando o universo, procurando nossos escolhidos... Por que esse Fantasma permaneceu? Eu não entendo.

Mas fico feliz que seja desse jeito. Eu sinto alívio ao ver o Capitão Skolriks se movendo de novo, inteiro, ainda que pareça tão confuso ao abraçar o meu Guardião. É claro que ele não se lembra de nada. A memória dele é como um Disco Rígido recém formatado, mas Monroe parece ter esquecido desse pequeno detalhe.

— Quem é Skolriks?

Isso vai ser bem complicado. E mais complicado ainda quando retornarmos a Torre, já que teremos de explicar tudo para a Vanguarda e para Mithrax. Eu não faço a menor ideia de como vão reagir a isso, mas espero que de uma forma positiva. Quer dizer... Para a Casa da Luz ter um Guardião Eliksni deve ser uma coisa boa, não? Eu espero que sim. Esperar é tudo o que eu posso fazer agora.

— Você é o Capitão Skolriks.

Monroe está sorridente ao responder. Não sei se ele sequer se importa com a perda completa de memória a essa altura, ele parece aliviado demais para esse detalhe importar.

— Não. Sou Ricky.

Ah, pronto. Tudo o que me faltava. Ele renasce achando que é Ricky Martin. Esse tipo de coisa pode acontecer quando o renascimento é muito próximo a hora da primeira morte do Guardião... São pequenos fragmentos de memória que persistem. Geralmente é memória recente e na maioria das vezes não é informação relevante, mas é o motivo para que muitos Guardiões troquem de nome ao renascer. As vezes eles estavam acompanhados e pegam o nome do melhor amigo que morreu ao lado deles ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Nomes são coisas poderosas. Eles estão sempre ligados a sentimentos profundos e outras coisas do tipo, também é por isso que Guardiões dão nomes a seus Fantasmas... Caso contrário todos nós seriamos apenas chamados de “Fantasma”. Eu não tenho muita certeza do motivo do meu Guardião me chamar de Quinn, tudo que eu sei é que é um nome unissex do qual ele gosta bastante. Também sei que Monroe não era o nome dele. Ele pegou de uma cantora que gostava. Ou atriz... Ou sei lá o que aquela pessoa era.

— Ricky era como eu chamava o seu Servidor.

Produzo um holograma com a imagem de um Servidor prontamente, sem que meu Guardião precise pedir, apenas para garantir que Skolriks vai ter alguma ideia do que é um. É difícil explicar as coisas quando nomes não são ligados a objetos ou pessoas, conceitos abstratos são muito difíceis de entender logo após uma ressureição.

— Servidores são a principal fonte de Éter dos Eliksni. É uma substância que os mantém crescendo, também tem um efeito energético e estimulante em seus corpos, ajudando a se manter em pé mesmo quando exaustos e regenerar ferimentos depois de batalhas difíceis.

A expressão de Skolriks é, como de costume, difícil de ler... Mas ele está muito atento a tudo o que o meu Guardião fala. Acho que é a primeira vez na minha vida que vejo o meu Guardião tão focado em explicar alguma coisa a alguém e acho isso fascinante. É uma forma de mostrar que ele realmente se importa com Skolriks e isso é muito mais do que normalmente esperam do Monroe.

Em algum momento da conversa ele consegue convencer Skolriks de que esse é o nome dele... E passamos a maior parte da viagem de volta a Torre explicando para ele mais sobre a cultura Eliksni. Mesmo que nossas informações certamente não sejam muitas, ao menos é um começo, e ele vai ter muita coisa para lidar com toda essa situação de morte e renascimento sem memória. Não tenho certeza se ele sequer vai conseguir manter todas essas informações na cabeça.

Quando pousamos de volta no hangar Amanda nos olha com curiosidade; da outra vez que fomos recebidos por ela após esse tipo de missão em Europa retornamos com mais de uma dúzia de Eliksni. Dessa vez voltamos com a nave vazia. A expressão entristecida dela nos diz que ela entendeu bem rápido o que deve ter acontecido... Mas não dura muito tempo, transformada em curiosidade no momento que percebe que agora tem um pequeno Fantasma verde flutuando logo ao lado do Capitão.

— Isso é... O que eu ‘to pensando que é?

Ela indica o Fantasma novo com um gesto da chave de boca que está segurando no momento, a outra mão parada na própria cintura, sujando de graxa a roupa, não que ela pareça se importar muito nesse momento. A incredulidade no rosto dela é algo bem óbvio.

— É sim. Uma longa história... Depois eu venho contar. Temos de coloca-lo no sistema e falar com o Comandante Zavala.

Monroe faz uma careta ao dizer essas palavras. Desde a morte do Cayde-6 o meu Guardião não tem muita simpatia pelo Comandante, e não posso realmente culpa-lo por isso, parece ser um sentimento comum em muitos Guardiões. Cayde-6 era querido pela grande maioria das pessoas da Última Cidade... Não apenas Guardiões, os civis eram amigos dele. Todos sentiram o peso dessa perda.

E Zavala nos negou a oportunidade de vingá-lo. “Temos que focar em proteger a cidade”... Não vou dizer que ele estava errado, mas também não apoio a covardia da escolha dele. De todas as escolhas que vieram depois. Então eu posso entender porque tantos Guardiões se sentem pouco entusiasmados na hora de se apresentar diante do Comandante.

Seguimos para fora do hangar e somos parados na escada. Faz algum tempo que a Torre passou por reformas para aumentar a segurança, parece que alguns Guardiões andavam entrando com contrabando para o Derivante... Eu lembro de ter ouvido alguma coisa sobre gente tentando trazer esporos vermiculares para a Última Cidade, mas eu não achei que fosse sério. Pelo visto era bem sério.

O corpo de Monroe inteiro é escaneado antes que a porta abra e permitia a passagem dele, mas ele aguarda do outro lado dela, porque eu preciso colocar o Capitão no sistema da Vanguarda, para que ele possa acessar áreas que normalmente são só para Guardiões. Quando termino de inserir as informações é a vez dele ser escaneado... Assim que o sistema o aceita podemos passar e seguir para onde fica a sala do Comandante.

Todos os olhares de voltam para nós no momento que surgimos no topo da Torre. Sempre tem um monte de Guardiões aqui; alguns estão correndo por ai para resolver suas coisas, pegando recompensas por contratos realizados, fazendo fila diante do Criptoarqueológo da Torre ou comprando coisas com a Tessa no Eververso. Até a simpática atendente do Correio parece muito atarefada hoje!

E, é claro, sempre tem os Guardiões fazendo coisas estranhas. Tem um grupo dançando perto do Correio, sem música e sem qualquer propósito aparente, apenas diversão. Também tem alguns correndo atrás de bolas coloridas. Eu não tendo realmente entender o que passa na cabeça dos Portadores da Luz, a essa altura eu apenas aceito. Não é como se meu Guardião fizesse coisas mais normais ou com mais sentido do que eles, na verdade costuma ser até pior.

Mas todos eles parecem esquecer do que estão fazendo no momento que passamos entre eles, o que é uma cena bem ridícula. Monroe segura uma das mãos de Skolriks na dele, na verdade a mão do capitão é grande o suficiente para que seja mais confortável para Monroe segurar apenas um dos dedos... Garras? Não tenho certeza de como chamar isso.

Quando paramos diante de Zavala, que contemplava o Viajante como o vemos fazer com frequência, os olhos azuis dele se abrem mais ao ter de olhar para cima para ver o rosto do Capitão. Skolriks é muito alto até mesmo para os padrões dele, e isso que por ser um Titã o comandante já é alguém bem alto. A cena fica ainda mais esquisita quando ele se lembra que o meu pequeno Guardião está aqui também. Ele chega apenas à cintura do Capitão. O Comandante não tem certeza de em qual dos dois deve focar a atenção.

— Comandante. A missão em Europa fracassou. Um enorme grupo de Ferrões explosivos nos aguardava no local onde os sobreviventes da Casa Salvação estavam esperando. Não houve sobreviventes. No entanto...

Acho que nunca vou me acostumar com a postura série e o jeito mais prático do meu guardião em horas como essa, não que eu ache ruim. Bem pelo contrário, me deixa feliz lembrar que por trás de tudo ainda tem alguém capaz de ser competente e profissional. Alguém que lutou ao lado do Jovem Lobo e ajudou a salvar a humanidade mais de uma vez. Eu não deveria me permitir esquecer de quão competente é o meu Guardião.

— Havia um Fantasma circulando a área. Uma Nova Luz nasceu.

Com isso ele indica o Fantasma ainda sem nome ao lado do Capitão. O Fantasma parece quase tímido com tudo isso, o que é uma novidade até mesmo pra mim. Se eu pudesse estaria rindo agora. Meu Guardião sorri como uma forma de incentivo para nosso novo amigo, mas tanto ele quanto Skolriks parecem não ter ideia do que esperamos deles agora. Por isso Monroe dá um passo à frente.

— O Capitão Skolriks agora é um Portador da Luz... Mas vai precisar de mais tempo para se adaptar. Tem suas responsabilidades com a Casa da Luz e não temos certeza ainda de como isso vai ser. Precisamos ver o Kell da Luz para tratar sobre esse assunto, por isso pedimos paciência da Vanguarda.

— É claro, Guardião... — Zavala sempre tem uma expressão séria, e decidiu por olhar diretamente para o meu Guardião enquanto ele fala. — Leve o tempo que precisar. Estaremos esperando quando Skolriks sentir que está pronto.

Apenas porque não podem força-lo a nada sem colocar em risco a frágil diplomacia entre nós e os Eliksni. Monroe sabe com o que está lidando e estou surpreso de quão bem ele está lidando com a situação quando normalmente é alguém que prefere evitar confrontos a todo custo. Estou orgulhoso, definitivamente. Estou vendo muita evolução dele ultimamente.

Nos preparamos para partir, afinal ainda temos muito o que fazer, o que inclui ir até o Kell da Luz para contar essa novidade. Eu não tenho ideia de como Mithrax vai se sentir com isso, não sei qual é a opinião dos Eliksni sobre Ressureição. Para a Colmeia eu sei que é uma ofensa indescritível, afinal vai contra A Lógica da Espada, e eu sei que os Desprezados não são bem vistos pelos Decaídos, mas pode ser pelo fato deles parecerem mais marionetes sem vontade...

— Você está pronto, Skolriks?

O Capitão parece meio incerto, o que é um pouco estranho se comparado a personalidade silenciosa e confiante com a qual estamos acostumados. É estranho ver o meu Guardião tendo que guiar essa criatura imensa, sussurrando para ele que tudo vai ficar bem, sorrindo gentilmente para ele a cada passo. Isso é realmente novo.

Mas confesso que estou me divertindo um pouco com o ridículo da situação. Quando chegamos a área ocupada pela Casa da Luz os Vândalos e Rebaixados nos recebem como de costume, mas Skolriks os olha com curiosidade e, sem perceber, parece estar se escondendo um pouco atrás do meu Guardião. Não que isso dê muito certo, com toda essa diferença de tamanho entre eles, o que torna a cena realmente cômica. Mas não sei se alguém percebeu o que está acontecendo.

Monroe como sempre procura por um Vândalo especifico enquanto guia Skolriks até o quarto. Para a minha completa surpresa ele segura o Vândalo com a outra mão e praticamente o arrasta conosco até o quarto, o que o Vândalo permite sem qualquer questionamento. Ao entrar de vez no quarto ele solta as mãos de ambos.

— Meeks, pode me ajudar a vestir o Capitão? Ele tem de se apresentar ao Kell imediatamente.

O Vândalo parece quase em pânico antes de sair correndo, pegando pedaços de armadura, uma capa peluda, acessórios... Ele veste o Capitão com aparente naturalidade, mesmo que Skolriks continue parecendo completamente perdido com tudo isso. Suponho que isso significa que esse é um dos trabalhos normais desse Vândalo? Não faço ideia. Mais uma vez eu apenas aceito as coisas que estão acontecendo.

Em alguns minutos Skolriks está completamente vestido com uma armadura nova, limpa, com as cores e símbolos da Casa da Luz. Depois disso meu Guardião convence Meeks a nos guiar até onde fica a sala do trono, ou qualquer que seja o equivalente disso, onde o Kell da Luz costuma ficar. Não precisamos andar tanto, mas tem segurança reforçada nas portas e é Meeks quem fala por nós, no idioma Eliksni, tão rápido que eu nem consigo entender o que ele diz.

Mas parece dar certo, porque somos prontamente admitidos na sala. É uma sala ampla, mas praticamente vazia, exceto pelo trono bem no meio dela. O trono está em cima de uma plataforma metálica, precisando subir meia dúzia de degraus para chegar a ele. As cores seguem o padrão escolhido para a Casa da Luz, o estandarte com o símbolo da mesma está logo atrás. O Kell da luz, Mithrax, nos observa com o que eu suponho que seja curiosidade. Ele é maior do que eu esperava.

— Você!

Monroe dá alguns passos a frente, ficando a poucos passos do trono, mas não ousando subir as escadas e entrar de fato no espaço pessoal do Kell. Os Vândalos que cercam o trono erguem suas lanças, mas não atacam, aguardando ordens. O Kell da Luz ergue uma de suas mãos e com um gesto faz com que os demais baixem suas armas prontamente.

— Você é o Capitão de Titã! Eu me lembro de você!

Capitão... De Titã? Enfrentamos muitos Decaídos em Titã, é uma surpresa que meu Guardião consiga se lembrar de algo tão especifico, principalmente se faz muito tempo. Para minha surpresa Mithrax se levanta... E se curva para o meu Guardião. Eu reconheço essa curvatura.

É claro. O Capitão que nós libertamos de uma prisão em Titã, que foi nosso aliado para derrotar um Cavaleiro e impedir um dos rituais da Colmeia. Lembro o que Monroe me disse na época, quando ele se recusou a matar o Capitão: O inimigo do meu inimigo é meu amigo. Parece que ele estava certo.

— Guardião. É bom revê-lo.

Todos os Vândalos, incluindo Meeks, parecem completamente chocados com a cena. Monroe apenas sorri largamente antes de se curvar, retribuindo o cumprimento com naturalidade. Imagino que agora eles tenham um pouco de medo do meu Guardião: poucos são aqueles que tem o poder de fazer um Kell se curvar. Menor ainda devem ser aqueles que fazem um se curvar por vontade própria.

— De Capitão a Kell da Luz... Que evolução. Eu não sabia que você se chamava Mithrax.

— Não houve tempo para apresentações. Qual é o seu nome, Guardião?

Essa conversa me parece surpreendentemente casual. Se eu não soubesse que estamos lidando com alguém que detém o poder de todas as decisões dos Eliksni na Casa da Luz eu até acharia que é só mais uma amizade nova. Só fico preocupado agora com até onde essa amizade pode ir, se não vai tornar as coisas mais complicadas para o meu Guardião. Por favor não seja guloso e decida que quer o Kell da Luz também. LIMITES!

Mas meu Guardião não parece estar tentado no momento, ele tem um foco diferente. É raro que eu veja o meu Guardião focado em alguma coisa boa, isso não deixa de me surpreender. Ele pede permissão antes de sentar-se nos degraus do trono do Kell, o que Mithrax parece permitir sem qualquer problema, e começa a explicar o que aconteceu. Ele parece sinceramente triste pela perda das vidas desses Eliksni, e só agora eu percebo o quanto ele se conectou com eles.

Monroe explica também sobre a ressureição de Skolriks, da perda de memória que vem com isso, e o Kell parece compreensivo enquanto escuta, apesar de em algum momento voltar o olhar para Skolriks como se o analisasse. Ele está claramente deslocado... Se curvar, o respeito esperado de um Capitão, tudo isso se perdeu com sua vida original. Ele não sabe como agir e o Kell não se ofende com algo que está além do controle dele.

— Você pode ajudá-lo, Guardião? A compreender a Luz e as vontades da Grande Máquina?

É estranho ver essa criatura gigantesca, detentora de tanto poder dentro de sua sociedade, parecendo humilde ao pedir alguma coisa ao meu pequeno Guardião. Acho que não vejo Monroe em uma posição como essa desde que retornamos para a Torre após derrotar Oryx.

— Posso sim. Eu vou ajudá-lo... Afinal ele me ajudou muito também.

O sorriso de afeição sincera nos lábios do meu Guardião me faz sentir algo diferente. Se eu tivesse um coração talvez ele estivesse aquecido ao perceber que com ou sem acordo e memórias... Ele está disposto a retribuir toda a compreensão e bondade que Skolriks ofereceu a ele. Como se estivesse pagando uma dívida da qual o Capitão nem se lembra.

— Eu ouvi histórias sobre um Guardião que estava causando alvoroço com uma tripulação. Uma coisinha pequena que derrotou um Capitão em combate pelo direito de ter suas crias. Foi você, não foi?

Meu Guardião parece não saber se deve rir ou ficar constrangido com aquilo, mas ao menos já esperávamos ouvir alguma coisa do tipo, é a opinião que os Eliksni têm dele até o momento. E é surpreendentemente melhor que a opinião que a maioria das pessoas da Vanguarda tem.

— Como sou macho não tenho como ter as crias dele, mas... É. Eu sou o Guardião causando alvoroço.

E é claro que ele não se sente nada culpado por isso, o que eu não sei e considero engraçado ou preocupante a essa altura, apesar de Mithrax claramente não estar censurando-o por nada disso. Há certo bom humor no tom dele, parecendo mais satisfeito do que irritado. Eu acho que entendo um pouco o motivo para isso. Ele conhece a força do meu Guardião e conhece a sua bondade.

Monroe o deixou partir, ileso, quando éramos inimigos, apenas porque ele não nos atacou. Isso atesta o caráter do meu Guardião, a Honra, e honra é uma coisa que os Eliksni consideram muito. Uma pessoa sem honra é uma pessoa que não vale a pena conviver. Além disso... Tê-lo como um aliado tão próximo é uma vantagem. O Kell da luz sabe que não tem nada a perder permitindo que o meu Guardião permaneça entre suas fileiras.

— Cuide bem do Capitão Skolriks, Monroe. Espero grandes coisas dele. O sangue de Skolas corre pelas veias dele.

Se eu tivesse um corpo físico eu tenho certeza que estaria arrepiado agora. Skolas foi um inimigo formidável, sua fúria implacável, e mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda é incômodo lembrar dele. Mesmo para os padrões dos Eliksni ele era assustador. Não sabia, até este momento, que tinha deixado descendentes.

Mas o Capitão nunca usou o nome de Skolas... Vindo de um Eliksni isso deve significar que ele nega o próprio sangue. Quão irônico é isso, que um descendente de um Eliksni tão perigoso veio a se tornar o primeiro Portador da Luz dentre eles? As ironias nunca deixam de me surpreender.

— Ele cuidou muito bem de mim, terei certeza de fazer o mesmo. Mas peço por sua paciência, já que ele vai precisar de tempo para relembrar como são as coisas em sua sociedade e as tarefas que cumpre em seu posto de Capitão.

— Tempo ele terá.

No final parece que as coisas correram com muito mais tranquilidade do que eu havia imaginado. Enfrentamos tantos Kells, usurpadores ou não, com um temperamento terrível que o contraste com o jeito mais calmo de Mithrax é gritante. Mas fico contente que ele seja tão diferente de outros Kells. A Casa da Luz precisa que as coisas aconteçam de forma mais pacífica, diplomática. E sinto que hoje demos um enorme passo nessa direção, sem que meu Guardião tenha sequer percebido isso.


	12. Namoro?

Uma semana se passa em um piscar de olhos. É tanta coisa acontecendo que eu não tenho certeza de quando foi a última vez que o meu Guardião dormiu de verdade. Ele tirou uns cochilos aqui e ali, mas não dormiu de verdade desde a última noite dormindo ao lado do Capitão Skolriks.

Está exausto e isso já se tornou perceptível. Skolriks não está muito melhor, passando dos limites em sua tentativa de se reconectar com suas memórias perdidas. Eliksni não tem muito tempo para descanso, eles têm muitas tarefas para cumprir, e como um Capitão parece que Skolriks tem o dobro de obrigações dos outros. Eu não sei de onde ele tirava tempo para fazer tudo isso e ainda ter o meu Guardião correndo atrás dele.

Nunca duvidei que quando ele nos disse apenas “depois” foi por um bom motivo. Não por ele não ter interesse no meu Guardião ou mesmo por causas mais diplomáticas, ele realmente não tinha tempo para tudo isso. Continua não tendo. Mas ao menos agora Meeks está ajudando-o com tudo o que pode, sem chegar a ser um problema ou mal visto, já que todos compreendem a situação, a perda de memória, o renascimento.

Monroe está parado em um canto, encostado ao lado de um dos Vândalos ao qual estava ensinando o básico do idioma comum. Ele fecha os olhos por um pouco mais de tempo do que o necessário e tenho a impressão que está dormindo em pé. Me aproximo com a intenção de acordá-lo, convencê-lo a ir para casa, mas não sou rápido o suficiente.

O Vândalo o envolve com seus quatro braços, erguendo-o como se não pesasse nada, e vai carregando-o. Eu sigo de perto, não tendo a menor ideia do que o Vândalo pretende fazer com meu Guardião, mas acabamos em uma das várias salas divididas por aqui, o que suponho que representem quartos. Esse está cheio de Vândalos. Tem algumas camas, com os cobertores da Vanguarda em cima, mas não parecem estar sendo usadas... No chão, no meio do quarto, tem um ninho de peles e tecidos coloridos, e é ali que o Vândalo coloca o meu Guardião, suavemente.

Monroe abre os olhos brevemente, mas mal se move, acho que está mais dormindo que acordado já. Outros Vândalos se aproximam e, de forma rápida, começam a livrar o meu Guardião da armadura e da roupa que ele está usando por baixo, deixando tudo em uma pilha afastada. Não estou gostando nada disso.

Eles logo começam a retirar as próprias roupas e armaduras. O Vândalo que trouxe o meu Guardião já se retirou, provavelmente para retornar a seu posto, e isso me deixa cada vez mais inquieto. Logo a pilha de roupas e armaduras no chão aumenta consideravelmente e começo a esperar pelo pior. Em uma situação normal Monroe teria adorado isso, mas ele está dormindo. Não pode consentir com nada.

Um a um os Vândalos vão se acomodando ao redor dele. Um deles o abraça por trás, o puxando para mais perto e o aninhando em seu corpo frio. Outro fica na frente dele, deixando-o preso entre os corpos dos dois... E quando vejo tem meia dúzia deles ao redor do meu Guardião. Eles abraçam uns aos outros em uma bagunça de múltiplos braços e então fecham os olhos. Eles estão... Dormindo?

Parecem um bando de gatos jogados uns em cima dos outros. Agora que o pânico inicial passou acho até bonitinho... Eles parecem contentes. Parece que fora do campo de batalha os Eliksni podem ser muito carinhosos, e eles incluem Monroe entre eles com naturalidade. Cuidam dele.

Ele venceu o Capitão e ganhou a tripulação, de acordo com o Corvo... Mas acho que só agora isso começa a fazer sentido pra mim. De alguma forma achei que isso se limitaria ao sexo, mas parece que ele está ganhando muito mais deles. Não há nenhum julgamento pelo que vi até agora, eles não se importam se o meu Guardião é “vadia”... Nem sei se eles sequer tem esse conceito na cultura deles. Muito lentamente eu me aproximo das roupas descartadas, me escondendo em meio ao tecido rosa, azul e branco da capa do Monroe, para poder descansar um pouco.

Não sei quanto tempo demora para que meu Guardião acorde, mas quando o faz parece um pouco confuso com onde está, olhando para os Vândalos ao redor com curiosidade, mas acabando por sorrir ao perceber que está intacto, protegido por eles, confortável. Ele se move, bem devagar, tentando escapar de toda aquela proteção de múltiplos braços e se levantar, o que demora uns minutos. Alguns dos Vândalos acordam no processo e vão lentamente preenchendo o espaço que Monroe deixou entre eles. Nenhum dano causado, ao que parece.

Monroe recolhe as roupas e me pede para transmaterializar a armadura de volta para casa, já que parece que não vai colocá-la de volta, depois segue praticamente aos pulos até o banheiro mais próximo do quarto do Capitão Skolriks. Ele entra e vai rapidamente se aliviar, o que quase me faz rir do ridículo da situação. Ele também aproveita para tomar um banho rápido, eu providencio uma muda limpa de roupa e casual, já que parece que por enquanto não vamos sair daqui.

— Quer que eu providencie algo para você comer?

— Eu adoraria um rámen bem completo agora.

Com uma risadinha deixo aparecer o cardápio do lugar que vende rámen na Torre, para que Monroe possa escolher exatamente o que quer. O pagamento é uma transferência de lúmen diretamente para o restaurante, então quando fica pronto eu só preciso transmaterializar para cá. Tem uma mesa em uma das salas principais e Monroe vai prontamente sentar-se lá para comer. Alguns dos Eliksni olham curiosamente... E Meeks, o Vândalo do Patinho de Borracha, se aproxima tomado pela curiosidade.

Meu Guardião acaba dividindo a refeição com ele enquanto conversam sobre como estão as coisas, se o Capitão já está acordado, esse tipo de coisa. Eu sei que Monroe está agitado, ele se move na cadeira, cruzando e descruzando as pernas constantemente. Meeks também parece ter reparado.

— Monroe precisa ajuda?

O rosto do meu guardião adquire alguma cor ao ouvir a pergunta, o que me surpreende um pouco. Pelo estado dele, considerando quanto tempo faz desde o último contato sexual que teve, me surpreende que ele não esteja pulando em cima das pessoas ainda. Embora talvez seja por ele não ter certeza de como fazer isso do jeito certo. Ele tem... Medo. Medo de ofendê-los, medo de perder aquilo que conquistou.

Meeks parece entender isso, porque ele estende uma das mãos para segurar uma das mãos do meu Guardião. Monroe sorri, parecendo aquecido com o gesto, talvez mais viciado no calor humano e na compreensão que eles oferecem do que no sexo em si, e com gentileza Meeks o atrai para o colo e o envolve.

O rosto do Vândalo se apoia no pescoço do meu Guardião e ele parece respirar fundo ali. Ainda me sinto um pouco preocupado quando os dentes afiados deles estão tão próximos de uma área tão sensível do Monroe, mesmo quando eu sei que ele não vai morder. Não vai machucar.

Parece que Meeks está reagindo ao cheiro dele. Sei que os Eliksni têm uma percepção do mundo bem diferente da maioria dos humanos, alguma coisa sobre sentirem certas frequências e cheiros com mais facilidade ou intensidade que os humanos... Será que é por isso que ele sabe que Monroe precisa de ajuda? Ele pode sentir o cheiro da necessidade dele? Se for... Imagino como deve ser difícil conviver com ele quando desesperado. Mas pelo lado bom... Ele não vai ter de pedir ajuda, eles vão oferecer por conta própria.

Não demora muito para que a necessidade fale mais alto e as mãos do meu Guardião comecem a abrir a roupa de Meeks. Ele não demorou a libertar a rigidez de Meeks, agora já parecendo saber melhor como fazer para a quitina se deslocar o suficiente para libertá-lo, um progresso que não tenho muita certeza de quando foi obtido. Depois disso Monroe apenas tirou o shortinho que estava vestindo, guiando a carne pulsante de Meeks até a intimidade dele, descendo de uma vez só.

Os gemidos de ambos foram repletos de alívio, o que só faz com que minha teoria pareça fazer mais sentido: a presença de Monroe deixa as coisas mais complicadas pra eles. Talvez eles estejam todos excitados pela presença dele. Feromônios, o cheiro da excitação dele, eu sei lá. Alguma coisa assim. Mas nenhum deles tentou nada até agora. Meeks foi o primeiro a tentar e o fez de um jeito que indica que a decisão é totalmente do Monroe.

Eu gosto dessa mudança, tenho que confessar. Gosto de pensar que, como aprendi ao ver aquele Vândalo levando meu Guardião para a cama, ele está seguro quando não quiser. Ele nunca mais vai morrer nas mãos de alguém que não percebeu que ele passou do limite. Não vai mais perder a consciência por causa disso. Esse é um alívio indescritível.

Não presto muita atenção no ato dos dois dessa vez. Posso ver que Monroe se move rápido, sempre necessitado e faminto, e Meeks deixa que ele dite o ritmo, as mãos na cintura dele servindo apenas para ajuda-lo, sustentá-lo, jamais controlá-lo. Nenhum dos dois dura muito tempo, mas Monroe sorri de um jeito bobo no final, mais tranquilo. Se bem o conheço não é suficiente, ainda não... Mas é um começo.

— Monroe... — Quando Meeks chama o nome dele sempre parece animado, como se gostasse de simplesmente pronunciá-lo. — Namorando Meeks, sim?

— Namorando? Não exatamente...

Estou confuso. Eu não tenho a menor ideia de como surgiu esse assunto ou onde o Vândalo pode ter aprendido essa palavra, mas acho que não é exatamente um namoro. Ou é? Apenas por precaução e acesso um banco de dados com detalhes sobre o Idioma Comum e procuro pela definição.

 **Na-mo-ro.** _Ato ou efeito de namorar; namoração. Relação amorosa, geralmente estável, entre duas pessoas._

Monroe está namorando a tripulação toda... Isso ainda encaixa em namoro? Por essa definição do dicionário eu diria que não, mas... Eu não sei qual é o equivalente Eliksni para isso, por isso me mantenho em silêncio, curioso para ver como o meu Guardião vai sair dessa.

— “Namoro” é como os humanos chamam quando duas pessoas estão em um relacionamento. Isso significa que elas têm sentimentos fortes uma pela outra e são... Exclusivas. Nada de se envolver com outras pessoas, apenas um com o outro. Isso é namorar.

Meeks faz uma expressão curiosa, seguida por uma de ligeiro desgosto... O que me parece estranhamente agradável. Estou habituado a ver esse tipo de expressão em pessoas que acham meu Guardião promiscuo, mas nessa situação é algo completamente novo.

— Humanos estranhos. Então Monroe não namorado... Monroe muito melhor.

Os olhos do meu Guardião prontamente se encheram de água ao ouvir aquilo. Nunca ouvimos nada parecido. Mesmo quando ele estava com o Esquadrão ele usava com orgulho o título “namorado”, mesmo se fosse o namorado dos dois e não apenas de um. Mas saber que a condição dele atual era considerada muito melhor o deixa emocionado.

Meeks parece um pouco preocupado e o abraça firme, como se tentando consolá-lo. Eliksni ainda acham que quando meu Guardião chora ele está triste. Talvez com o tempo eles possam entender que lágrimas são o resultado de muitas emoções diferentes. Com todo o cuidado Monroe se levanta, deixando Meeks deslizar para fora do corpo dele já que ainda estava dentro, e se acomoda melhor no colo para poder abraçá-lo também.

— Obrigado por cuidar de mim, Meeks. Eu estarei sempre aqui com você... E se precisar de mim pode me chamar também, está bem?

O Vândalo move a cabeça para o lado de sua maneira curiosa, embora eu não tenha certeza do que está deixando-o confuso no que meu Guardião disse. Será o agradecimento ou outra coisa? De qualquer forma... Parece que estão se dando bem o suficiente para que eu não precise me preocupar.

Eles ficam assim por um tempo, até que uma das portas mais próximas se abra e Skolriks saia do quarto dele. Parece cansado, os reflexos lentos, mas ele abre um sorriso ao ver Monroe, mesmo na posição em que ele está no colo de Meeks. A naturalidade deles ainda é um pouco chocante as vezes. Ele realmente não se importa de dividir... Um Guardião partiria para a violência, dependendo do quanto estivesse gostando do meu Guardião ou magoado com a “traição”.

— Capitão. Precisa de ajuda?

— Sim. Pode vir aqui?

Monroe se despede de Meeks com um beijo rápido no rosto e logo está próximo do Capitão, que o guia de volta ao quarto. Seja o que for que o Capitão pretendia fazer fora de seus aposentos pessoais parece que envolvia o meu Guardião. Entramos no quarto e em pouco tempo Skolriks está erguendo o meu Guardião e carregando-o para o ninho de peles, colocando-o ali com delicadeza antes de cobri-lo com seu corpo enorme. A temperatura do corpo de Monroe sobe rapidamente.

— Você sabia que dá para sentir o seu cheiro de longe?

Isso confirma a minha teoria sobre os Eliksni perceberem que Monroe está excitado só por causa do cheiro dele. Ainda não sei muito bem como funciona, mas é o suficiente para me dar a certeza que Monroe nunca vai precisar pedir ou convencer qualquer um deles a alguma coisa. Eles virão instintivamente.

— Não sabia. Na verdade, não sabia que vocês são tão sensíveis a cheiros...

Apenas porque eu esqueci de compartilhar com ele esse tipo de conclusão e ele geralmente está ocupado demais para raciocinar e realmente pensar nessas coisas. Mas é engraçado ver a expressão surpresa dele diante de uma coisa que eu já tinha quase certeza. Tenho que começar a compartilhar mais de minhas descobertas com meu Guardião, não andamos em sincronia ultimamente.

— Somos. É quase uma tortura...

Com certeza ele deve ter dificuldade de se concentrar quando Monroe está por perto e desacompanhado. Ou, às vezes, até mesmo quando está acompanhado. A tentação parece ser suficiente para que Skolriks decida livrar Monroe do pouco que resta de roupa, e eu me limito a pousar em uma mesa e esperar. Eu não acho que a minha atenção é necessária aqui agora, por isso vou escanear tudo que tem na mesa para me distrair.

Mesmo que seja impossível não ouvir os grunhidos do Capitão ou os gemidos do meu Guardião. Skolriks soa bem diferente; antes era mais silencioso, mais contido... Agora imagino que isso conte como a primeira vez dele, já que não se lembra de nada que fez até de morrer e retornar como uma Nova Luz.

— Skolriks...!

Eu definitivamente não preciso mais prestar atenção nesse tipo de coisa, eles conseguem se entender muito bem e tenho confiança no Capitão. Por isso é tão fácil voltar a minha atenção para outras coisas. Quando termino de escanear o que está na mesa abro uma transmissão privada com Fareeha, a Fantasma de Bahadu, apenas para dar notícias de Monroe, já que com tudo o que aconteceu nos esquecemos de mantê-lo informado. Também conto sobre Thanatos, já que não sei se ele anda dando notícias ou se só desapareceu pelo mundo.

— PARA!

A voz alta do meu Guardião chama a minha atenção imediatamente, curioso e preocupado. O Capitão para de se mover imediatamente diante da ordem e parece confuso por um momento... É Monroe quem se afasta, suavemente, se encolhendo de uma maneira que diz que está machucado.

— Me desculpe.

Skolriks parece sinceramente arrependido e bastante preocupado. Ele se levanta rápido e procura por alguma coisa... Em pouco tempo retorna para as peles com um pano úmido e um frasco contendo algo que não tenho a menor ideia do que seja. Ele limpa o corpo de Monroe pacientemente, o que parece deixar o meu Guardião curioso, desacostumado as pessoas cuidarem dele. Ele pede desculpas mais algumas vezes antes de aplicar nele uma substância gosmenta que eu suponho que seja algum tipo de remédio Eliksni.

Monroe já está com os olhos úmidos. Ele sempre foi... Sensível para o padrão dos Guardiões, mas acho que estamos batendo algum recorde de grandes emoções atualmente. Ele anda se emocionando bastante, chorando bastante... Talvez porque não vai ser julgado por essas lágrimas. Não aqui. Os Eliksni podem não compreender exatamente a miríade de sentimentos que Monroe é capaz de sentir em pouco tempo, mas eles não parecem ver isso como fraqueza. É só... Diferente.

— Está tudo bem, Skolriks. Vamos trabalhar seu controle aos poucos.

Ele não está ofendido ou assustado, mesmo estando dolorido, e percebo o quanto ele confia no Capitão. Um único erro não é suficiente para fazê-lo ter medo ou recuar, porque ele sabe que não foi de propósito. E a forma dele de demonstrar isso é puxando Skolriks para um abraço, como se para reafirmar que não está irritado ou magoado. O perdão vem fácil quando a agressão não é proposital.

— Não pretendia machucar...

— Eu sei. E logo estarei bem, não precisa se preocupar.

Com toda a gentileza o meu Guardião cobre o rosto do Capitão com beijos, o que parece deixá-lo sem saber o que fazer exatamente; Eliksni não tem lábios, então beijo é um conceito que pode ser considerado novo para eles. Mesmo assim ele não reclama, em algum momento parece até apreciar os carinhos. Deve ser confortável ter o calor dos lábios do meu Guardião tocando-o daquela forma... E os olhos dele se fecham, um a um.

— Descanse um pouco, Skolriks. Você parece estar precisando.

Ele se acomoda melhor nas peles, claramente exausto, e o incentivo de Monroe parece ser tudo o que ele precisava para poder se permitir dormir um pouco. Monroe se aninha no corpo dele com gentileza e fica totalmente imóvel, a respiração lenta e controlada, relaxando por completo... E assim ele permanece até ter certeza que Skolriks está em um sono suficientemente profundo. Com todo o cuidado ele escapa do abraço daqueles quatro braços, se vestindo mais uma vez e sorrindo pra mim de um jeito que normalmente promete confusão.

E lá vamos nós de novo...


	13. Agridoce

Acabamos por passar um tempo incrivelmente longo fazendo um trabalho que não é realmente nosso. Meu Guardião usou Meeks para aprender sobre as tarefas de um Capitão ao longo da semana e com isso ele já consegue fazer o trabalho sozinho se necessário, e ele decidiu fazer hoje, adiantando qualquer coisa que Skolriks possa ter deixado atrasar. Para a minha completa surpresa todos os Eliksni aqui presentes cumprem com as ordens de Monroe com naturalidade... Mas suponho que faça sentido. Ele é mais forte que o Capitão e para a cultura deles a força é tudo.

Fico mais que feliz de ver as coisas acontecendo a nossa volta. Quando deixamos tudo em ordem Monroe passa o controle para Meeks, garantindo que ele não acordaria Skolriks se não fosse algo muito importante, e depois seguimos para a Cidade para colocar um pouco de nossa própria vida em ordem.

Monroe escolhe começar falando com Zavala, atualizando-o sobre a situação de Skolriks e a adaptação dele, já que também o ajudou a treinar um pouco e descobrir qual era o ponto forte das habilidades do Capitão, concluindo que ele seria um ótimo Titã. Depois tomamos café da tarde com Bahadu em um lugar da cidade que vende doces; Monroe usa o tempo para atualizá-lo um pouco nas novidades, incluindo sobre nosso amigo Arcano. Depois disso voltamos para casa, mas apenas para que Monroe possa lavar algumas roupas, separar outras mudas para levar, além de alguns outros itens, que eu Transmaterializo a pedido dele para guardar.

Nossa última parada é no Eververso; ele queria comprar algumas coisas com a Tess. Logo que chegamos percebo as luzes coloridas que já estão ao redor da vendedora. A Alvorada se aproxima e acabamos nos esquecendo completamente disso. É difícil pensar em festejar quando a situação no universo é tão caótica.

Eramis, a Treva... Xivu Arath e seus Furionatos. É difícil procurar qualquer coisa de minimamente boa nesse ano para festejar, talvez por isso meu Guardião fique tão sério, encarando as tinturas e ornamento, antes de decidir comprar meia dúzia de coisas e partir para outras lojas. Em algum momento isso se torna um passeio no shopping, ou o nosso equivalente disso.

Compramos tudo que ele quer, já que ainda temos uma reserva de lúmen considerável agora que ele não anda gastando tudo em bares, e para minha surpresa terminamos no hangar. Dessa vez ele senta-se com Amanda para conversar um pouco, atualizá-la sobre como está o Arcano, mencionar o relacionamento novo. Percebo que continuamos sem saber muita coisa sobre o que ele anda fazendo ou se realmente está bem agora que praticamente não sai daquela lua congelada.

Mas as informações parecem suficientes para que Amanda pareça mais tranquila, além de feliz com a companhia. Achei que seria o fim desse dia atarefado e que o próximo passo seria voltar para casa e, com sorte, dormir como um ser humano normal para variar... Mas não é o que acontece.

Meu Guardião abastece a nave e parte em direção a Orla Emaranhada, um destino que eu não havia previsto para o dia de hoje, embora não tenha nada particularmente contra a ideia.

— Estamos indo ver o Corvo, não é?

— Sim. Ele não pode continuar fazendo tudo sozinho... É demais para uma pessoa só e quero garantir que ele ficará bem.

— Você sabe que ele não é sua responsabilidade, não sabe?

Acho que é a primeira vez que meu Guardião me olha com irritação. Eu não entendo realmente porque ele se importa com o Corvo, mas suponho que seja apenas o fato de não gostar de ver ninguém sofrendo. E o Corvo certamente sofre muito em sua posição; ele é basicamente um escravo do Aranha. Uma propriedade.

Logo que pousamos na Orla Emaranhada e desembarcamos percebo como me acostumei a esse lugar a ponto de conseguir dizer se as coisas estão normais ou agitadas. Alguns dos associados do Aranha estão por aqui, silenciosamente patrulhando a Orla para garantir a segurança das mercadorias do Aranha, nenhum deles sequer nos olha duas vezes. Suponho que por estarmos ajudando o Corvo tenhamos nos tornado figuras conhecidas por aqui, então não é mais necessário prestar muita atenção no que fazemos.

Pelo menos até que deixemos de ser úteis... Mas não tenho a menor ideia de quando isso vai acontecer. É difícil prever quando vamos terminar com essas Caçadas a Furionatos, quando vamos conseguir realmente chegar ao Grão-Celebrante e depois impedir Xivu Arath. Não parece que será tão cedo.

Quando entramos no Covil do Aranha sinto o clima mudar imediatamente. Quando chegamos a área onde o Aranha costuma nos recepcionar ele já tem visitantes... O Corvo parece tenso, meio encolhido embora esteja de pé do lado esquerdo do Aranha, parecendo que preferia apenas desaparecer em um buraco no chão. Não fico realmente surpreso com isso quando percebo quem exatamente está aqui.

Nosso amigo Arcano, devidamente acompanhado pelo Caçador Christopher, está parado diante do Aranha com uma expressão nada simpática. O jeito que ele olha para o Corvo é realmente apavorante. Eu não queria ser vítima desse olhar, acho que se meu Guardião fosse a vítima acabaria chorando.

— Estamos realmente iluminados hoje, não é?

O Aranha, por outro lado, parece estranhamente animado em ter o seu Covil cheio de Guardiões. Eu posso imaginar o motivo: ele conseguiu ter quatro Guardiões trabalhando para ele ao mesmo tempo, se a cabeça de Cavaleiro aos pés do Arcano é algum indicativo. Parece que não somos os únicos a ajudar na Caça aos Furionatos... Mas o Corvo não parece nada contente com essa ajuda. Não posso culpá-lo por isso.

Algumas pessoas cometem o erro de achar que o Jovem Lobo é alguém com ótimo controle de seus sentimentos negativos, alguém capaz de se manter indiferente diante de coisas que odeia. Quem pensa isso é porque não o conhece. Nós já o vimos morder alguém no Crisol. É isso mesmo... Morder. Com dentes.

Se parece absurdo agora tente imaginar como foi absurdo na época, principalmente para o Guardião que foi mordido. Não sei se o meu Guardião percebeu na época, mas esse ódio foi direcionado a alguém que ousou falar mal dele na frente do Arcano.

Esse temperamento mais difícil do Arcano me faz ter a certeza de que ele não perdoou o Corvo pelos crimes cometidos por Uldren Sov, não ainda. O ódio queima naqueles olhos verdes, precisa de mais tempo para perceber que o Corvo não é uma ameaça. Deve ser mais difícil para ele do que foi para o meu Guardião; algumas pessoas simplesmente tem mais facilidade de perdoar e esquecer.

— Com tantos Guardiões se esforçando pela nossa causa não deve demorar para conseguirmos matar o Grão-Celebrante de Xivu Arath. Mas até lá... Continuem com o que estão fazendo. Mantenham essa feitiçaria profana da Colmeia longe da minha Orla.

Essa última parte é direcionada especificamente ao Arcano, todos os olhos do Aranha voltados a ele, e posso ouvi-lo produzir aquele ronronado Eliksni que aprendi a reconhecer como satisfação, felicidade, no Capitão e sua tripulação. É estranho ver o Aranha feliz e saber que ele está assim por causa do nosso amigo. Na verdade é arrepiante.

O outro Caçador parece compartilhar de nosso desconforto. O Arcano ainda parece estar prestando atenção demais no Corvo para perceber essa mudança no Aranha... Ou talvez ele apenas não se importe. Eu não sei o que ele sente em relação ao Aranha a essa altura, mesmo sabendo o que ele fez para obter o Fantasma que estava com ele e que se tornou o Fantasma do Capitão Skolriks.

— Daremos o nosso melhor.

Quem responde é Christopher, provavelmente para evitar que o Arcano tenha de fazê-lo, e logo os dois estão dando as costas ao Aranha e saindo. O Arcano só lança um olhar breve ao meu Guardião e sinto que estamos sendo julgados por não termos contado sobre o Corvo antes... E agora eu entendo exatamente porque meu Guardião não quis contar sobre isso. Ele conhece o temperamento difícil do Jovem Lobo melhor do que eu, mesmo que as vezes não perceba alguns gatilhos.

Monroe baixa o olhar de forma meio envergonhada, encolhido e se deixando apenas esperar que o Arcano desapareça pela porta por completo antes de ousar falar qualquer coisa, os olhos azuis procurando pelo Corvo.

— Tem um minuto?

Os olhos do Corvo instintivamente se voltam para o Aranha, como se pedindo por permissão, e ele é dispensado com um gesto de pouco caso de uma das mãos do Aranha enquanto outro par segura a cabeça de cavaleiro que o Arcano deixou para trás. Ele ainda parecia muito feliz, mas de um jeito que o deixa distante e sem dar a mínima para a nossa presença. Isso parece muito agradável agora.

Nos retiramos prontamente para a minúscula sala onde o Corvo costuma ficar. Percebo alguns itens em uma das mesas, como canecas, um prato vazio e até um saco de dormir em um canto. Esse espaço minúsculo parece ser realmente tudo o que o Corvo tem... E isso é bem deprimente. É uma gaiola... E uma bem pequena. Pequena demais para o pássaro dentro dela.

Sem hesitar o meu Guardião vai afastando armas, munições e outras coisas de uma das mesinhas mais próximas e me pede para começar a transmaterializar coisas. A primeira coisa que ele me pede é o velho forno de Alvorada que Eva Levante nos deu uns anos atrás... E eu não me surpreendo quando pede para transmaterializar também algumas das coisas que ele comprou na cidade mais cedo. O Corvo observa tudo com curiosidade, sem entender nada.

— Você sabe o que é a Alvorada?

— Sei...

Ele parece se encolher ainda mais. Eu não sei o que a Alvorada significa para ele, mas não parece ser uma coisa boa, o que não é nenhuma surpresa... Ele já sofreu muito nas mãos de Guardiões, tenho quase certeza que há alguma história triste envolvendo essa data tão festiva também. Há uma sombra nos olhos dourados dele.

Percebo, pela primeira vez, quão mais aberto e sentimental o meu Guardião é do que as pessoas que nos cercam. Outros Portadores da Luz raramente choram, eles aguentam em silêncio as coisas terríveis que aconteceram, as memórias traumáticas que carregam. O Corvo claramente está perturbado, mas os olhos dele não ficam úmidos, não há lágrimas. Monroe percebe isso e imediatamente ele parece triste... Empatia. A capacidade de se colocar no lugar de outra pessoa e compreender sua dor.

— Quer falar sobre o que aconteceu com você durante a Alvorada?

O Corvo parece confuso com a pergunta, como se não tivesse entendido realmente o que tinha acabado de ouvir, o que no fundo não é nenhuma surpresa. É perfeitamente compreensível... Ninguém a volta dele parece se importar com as coisas que ele passou. O Aranha, por exemplo, jamais questionaria sobre as dores e traumas, os mandaria engolir a tristeza e continuar trabalhando.

Meu Guardião é a primeira pessoa além do Centelha a realmente se importar com o que o Corvo sente e isso é uma novidade tão grande que o deixa confuso, sem chão. Mesmo assim meu Guardião sorri tranquilamente enquanto combina os ingredientes e coloca tudo no forno devidamente. Ele não força, ele apenas espera que essa nova luz decida se quer se abrir ou não. O silêncio dura alguns minutos, enquanto o Corvo e Centelham trocam um olhar.

Centelha encosta no ombro dele, como se o empurrasse bem de leve, suponho que é o jeito silencioso dele de dizer “vá em frente”. Muito da comunicação deles acontece em silêncio, com pequenos gestos, quando estão em público. Não sei se é diferente quando estão sozinhos.

— Eu passei uma Alvorada perto da Última Cidade. Um acampamento improvisado... Podia ouvir os fogos e as comemorações.

Mas o olhar dele está baixo e não há um mínimo de alegria nas palavras. Eu consigo entender o motivo... Um acampamento improvisado significa que ele podia ouvir as festividades, mas não participar delas, seria perigoso demais. Ele já teve sua dose de sofrimento nas mãos de outros Guardiões, a proximidade com a Última Cidade com certeza era muito perigosa. Ele estava sozinho, no frio congelante dessa época do ano, com medo e sem saber o que fazer ou para onde ir.

Meu Guardião não diz nada, apenas se aproxima do Corvo e sem qualquer hesitação o abraça. Acho que se ele tivesse esfaqueado o Corvo ele não pareceria tão surpreso quanto parece nesse momento, tão confuso. Nem todo mundo está habituado a ser tocado com tanta naturalidade... Na verdade a maioria das pessoas não está, a ponto de dizerem que meu Guardião é carente e grudento por gostar de abraçar as pessoas.

Pouco a pouco o Corvo parece derreter nesse abraço. A postura rígida e triste dele vai se alterando, os braços dele envolvendo o meu pequeno Guardião aos poucos, e é irônico que com a diferença de tamanho parece até que o meu Guardião é algum tipo de bicho de pelúcia cor de rosa. Nenhum dos dois diz nada por longos minutos, os olhos dourados do Corvo fechados, os sentimentos dele um verdadeiro mistério, mas sinto que demos um passo em uma direção positiva. Talvez um dia ele se abra mais e conte o que sentiu naquela ocasião.

O abraço só se parte quando o forno apita para indicar que os biscoitos estão prontos. O Corvo pula de susto, sem ideia do que é o barulho ou o que significa, mas meu Guardião dá uma risadinha baixa antes de se afastar suavemente dele e se aproximar do forno. Retira os biscoitos com cuidado, colocando-os no prato que estava por ali ao invés de dentro de uma caixinha como de costume, e logo os oferece ao Corvo. São biscoitinhos agridoces, pela combinação de ingredientes, então não tenho ideia de o Corvo vai gostar ou não.

— Feliz Alvorada!

O sorriso do meu Guardião é largo. Ele não é muito bom cozinhando, na verdade acho que ele é um desastre na maior parte do tempo, mas os biscoitos parecem bonitos e tem um cheiro bom. Um cheiro reconfortante que se espalha rápido por esse ambiente pequeno e fechado, enquanto o Corvo parece não saber como responder ou como agir.

Ele encara os biscoitos como se nunca tivesse visto nada parecido com isso, realmente confuso, mas aos poucos estende a mão e pega um dos biscoitos. Ainda está quente, mas suponho que ele já possa experimentar... Ele morde devagar, com curiosidade, e sua expressão se torna quase alegre quando percebe o sabor. Parece que ficou mesmo bom dessa vez!

— Feliz Alvorada Monroe...

A voz dele ainda é baixa e rouca, um tanto tímida eu diria, mas posso ver que há muitos sentimentos por trás dos olhos dourados. Há uma gratidão profunda e uma emoção que ele não é muito bom em demonstrar, enquanto com toda a calma ele se permite saborear o biscoito, como se cada mordida fosse melhor que a anterior. Eu nunca vi alguém tão feliz com algo feito pelo meu Guardião... Mas isso me deixa feliz de certa forma.

Porque eu nem preciso olhar para Monroe para saber que ele está radiante de felicidade. Ele realmente quer que as coisas melhorem para o Corvo, que o sofrimento dele diminua, e essa é a forma dele de fazer isso. Um passo de cada vez, um dia de cada vez, um abraço de cada vez.

Eu também não fico surpreso quando ele me pede para transmaterializar mais algumas coisas que compramos mais cedo, o que inclui até um pijama de duas peças de tecido macio e confortável. Monroe adora esses pijamas apeluciados, sempre diz que é como ser abraçado por alguém, então eu nem me surpreendo que ele comprou um todo preto para o Corvo. Também não me surpreendo com as almofadas confortáveis que ele coloca junto ao saco de dormir do Corvo ou o datapad antigo contendo músicas Pré-Era Dourada.

São coisas que o meu Guardião usa para buscar conforto quando se sente sozinho ou deprimido; pequenas felicidades da vida dele. E ele está disposto a compartilhar tudo isso com alguém que está precisando muito mais do que ele. Talvez tenham esse efeito, talvez seja um esforço inútil... É difícil saber quando conhecemos tão pouco sobre os gostos do Corvo. Esse tipo de coisa costuma estar muito ligado a experiências pessoais... Aquilo que nos trás alegria e conforto muitas vezes é aquilo que nos faltava em momentos difíceis.

Monroe despertou em um lugar escuro e congelado; ele busca conforto no calor e na luz. Odeia a solidão e o silêncio, então escuta música e abraça almofadas quando não tem ninguém ao lado dele. Eu aprendi a perceber esse tipo de padrão ao longo do tempo, então eu vejo o significado mais profundo em tudo isso.

Meu Guardião não é exatamente o tipo de pessoa que cuida dos outros, já que na maior parte do tempo ele não consegue cuidar nem dele mesmo... Mas ele decidiu cuidar do Corvo. Nós saímos do nosso próprio caminho, viemos até esse fim de mundo, apenas para assar biscoitos e entregar presentes ao Corvo para tornar a Alvorada dele um pouco mais confortável. O peso disso é maior do que eu havia imaginado anteriormente.

Eu não me surpreendo quando ele prepara duas xícaras grandes de chocolate quente e convida o Corvo a sentar nas almofadas com ele, para mostrar as músicas que gosta mais e conversas enquanto se abraçam. É romântico, de certa forma, mas ao mesmo tempo... É inocente. E inocência é uma coisa que eu raramente espero do meu Guardião.

Acho que o maior choque é perceber como em nenhum momento dessa noite a proximidade se torna maliciosa; o máximo que ele faz é dar um beijo suave e rápido nos lábios do Corvo ao se despedir quando chega a hora de partir. Não é algo incomum, meu Guardião faz isso com muita gente, mas deixamos para trás um Corvo de rosto corado e parecendo muito mais animado, mesmo que o sorriso dele seja sempre discreto. Valeu a pena cada segundo.


End file.
